Certain as the Sun
by disneylove89
Summary: Belle and Adam have returned from their honeymoon to begin their lives as husband and wife. They find out quickly though, that nothing is ever as certain as the sun, that there are many things than can change their lives in a single moment. This story follows Adam and Belle as they experience life, with all the joys and the difficulties that come with it.
1. Story 1: Two Lives Have Begun part 1

_Ok, so I'm trying something a little new (for me) here! I'll be posting a series of short stories, longer than one shots but all related to each other, a collection of stories, if you will. These stories will follow Adam and Belle in their new life post-wedding and, though they'll skip days, months or sometimes years, it will all go chronologically. This collection is continuing the story from _A Change in Me_. I'll try to post one whole story at a time which will often include multiple chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Are you all right?" Adam asked. He noticed Belle had been looking out the carriage window for some time now and he was happy to leave her to her thoughts, but after awhile he became concerned that something was wrong.

"Oh, yes," she said, turning towards him with a smile brightening her face. "Just tired, that's all. I'm ready to be home again."

"The girl who dreamed her whole life of traveling and going on adventures is ready to go home?" he teased gently.

"Well, you did drag me further than I'd ever imagined, and in just a two months. You've worn me out," she teased right back.

"Did you have a good time, at least?" he asked, extending an arm so she might rest against him rather than the hard carriage wall.

"It was better than I could have dreamed," she said as she leaned onto his shoulder and Adam could do nothing to stop the grin from spreading across his face. He wanted so badly to make her happy, to give her everything she had dreamed of, and it thrilled him beyond belief that he succeeded in this.

After they were wed two months ago, Adam took Belle on a honeymoon through any country she wished to go to. They explored each place thoroughly, allowing Belle complete freedom to choose anything she wanted to do for the first time in her life. Of course, they did have to attend a few state dinners with royalty of those other countries. As a newly reinstated Prince, couldn't exactly avoid it. His uncle Gustave had insisted upon it and, though he did not enjoy it, Adam trusted Gustave when it came to rules and expectations of royalty.

Gustave had taken over Adam's lands after his father died and Adam was presumed dead, only to willingly return them to Adam once the spell over him had been broken and Adam could return to the world. Not only that, Gustave remained beside Adam to help him take over the duties as Prince, combining both their lands under their mutual watch until Adam was ready to take over for himself. Adam trusted Gustave, but he did not like the idea of having to parade himself and Belle in front of the royalty of the world. He found such events overwhelming and unnecessary, but Belle handled them with all the grace he had come to admire in her. She was a true princess, for all that she had spent her life in near poverty, and he was proud to have her by his side.

But after weeks of running around hundreds of different places and seeing things Adam had never seen before, he was ready to return to his castle. It was too much at times, being thrust into a world he had not been a part of in over ten years, but Belle was as patient and understanding as ever. When he thought it might be too much, when he thought he might lose his temper or simply spiral into confused chaos, he found Belle leading him to a quiet, isolated spot where they could regroup and simply be together.

It was those moments he enjoyed most; when he and Belle could sit together in a field, beside some mystical ruins, or the sitting room of the grand houses they stayed in. It was those times that reminded Adam of those glorious, quiet days they shared in the castle before he had decided to become part of the world again. He did not regret his decision to take his place as Prince, as much as he craved solitude and peace after crowded state dinners, but it did take time away he would rather be spending with Belle.

Certainly now that she was his wife there would be some changes in that. It might be easier now to convince the court that Belle needed to be beside him, if that's what she wanted, and thereby allow them to spend more time together.

His wife. The word still thrilled Adam and still seemed so strange, that he who had been so heartless had been able to find love, to belong to someone. Marrying Belle had done nothing but strengthen their already deep relationship and he was still in disbelief every morning he woke up and found Belle beside him. How had a man who had once been a Beast come to deserve to have this remarkable woman beside him?

"Look there," Adam said, coming out of his thoughts to point out the window Belle had so recently turned her gaze from. Belle turned in his arms to follow his hand.

"Home," she sighed happily at the open iron gates that appeared through the trees and turned back into his embrace, placing a hand on his chest as he did so. He brought his free hand up to curl around her fingers and he kissed the top of her head.

The carriage made its way through the gates and across the bridge to the castle on the other side and Adam could see that the servants had assembled outside to greet them. Once the carriage stopped, Adam jumped out, glad to be rid of the confining box, and turned to help Belle down. She hardly needed it, he knew, but the idea of being wed to her was still so new and he wanted to see to her every need.

"Welcome back, Your Highnesses," Cogsworth greeted with a low bow to them, followed by Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and the rest of the servants who had come out to greet them.

"Thank you, Cogsworth. It's good to be back," Adam said warmly to his servant and friend.

"Welcome back, indeed," Adam's uncle Gustave said jovially, stepping forward and bowed slightly to his nephew. "It's been very quiet here without you and your lovely new wife."

"Hello, uncle," Adam greeted with a smile.

"Did you have a pleasant trip?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Belle exclaimed. "We'll have to tell you all about it. Where's Papa?"

"Over here," his wife's father called, emerging from behind a row of servants. Adam smiled as she ran to embrace her father, his father-in-law now. Through most of the trip, Belle would remark on sights and experiences she couldn't wait to tell her father about, that she wished he could see, and Adam admired again and again her love and loyalty to her father.

"I'm afraid we've got quite a few trunks to unload," Adam said to Lumiere as Belle greeted her father. "Belle enjoyed being able to bring home souvenirs and gifts."

"Oh yes, and you did everything in your power to stop her," Lumiere said with humor, a wide grin spreading across his face. Adam chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder before going to rejoin his new wife.

". . . and the princess of Germany said she would send me some of their books on folktales," Belle was saying as Adam drew next to her.

"I think Belle has been able to add quite a lot to our library during our trip," Adam said with a chuckle. "I just hope we have enough room to put it all. Even that library might not be big enough for you," he teased her and kissed her forehead to make her smile. "It is good to see you again, Maurice," he greeted Belle's father with a warm smile and a handshake.

"And you," Maurice replied, returning the gesture with equal warmth. "Seems like you two have had quite the trip. I can't wait to hear everything! But first, I think you two should get something to eat and rest. Coming home from a long trip is always exhausting, and I'm sure you two made the most of every moment."

"Papa," Belle sighed, her face turning a delicate shade of pink.

"Yes, just the thing!" Mrs. Potts, obviously hearing their conversation, put in. "I'll bring you a little something to eat now and you two can rest until dinner. Off with you now, and I'll be up shortly." Both Adam and Belle grinned at Mrs. Potts and went to do as she bid them, though Adam was glad of the excuse to think of nothing but lying down for awhile.

* * *

Belle's POV

A knock on the door roused Belle out of a sleep she hadn't known she had fallen under. The last thing she knew, she and Adam had sprawled fully-clothed on top of the bed in the West Wing, but apparently that was all it took to put them both to sleep.

"Adam," she said, gently prodding her husband's shoulder. "Adam, we fell asleep." Adam blearily opened his eyes and groaned. Another knock echoed through the room.

"Come in," Belle called as she struggled to sit up, feeling as though she had run headlong into a wall.

"Oh, my dears, you're exhausted, aren't you?" Mrs. Potts said as she bustled into the room. "Shall I bring dinner to you here?" The thought was tempting, but Belle knew Papa would be waiting to hear about their trip.

"We'll be down in a little bit. Thank you, Mrs. Potts," Belle muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and the kindly old woman left.

"I can't believe we fell asleep," Adam mumbled as he sat up in bed. "I feel like I could sleep for a hundred years like that princess in one of your books."

"Shall I kiss you to wake you up?" she teased.

"Mmm, yes please," he replied with a smile, tucking one finger under her chin to draw her towards him, their lips meeting. "That's better," he said as they broke apart.

"Come on," she said, smiling at the nearness of him. "Papa will be waiting."

"All right, all right," Adam said, rolling off the mattress and holding a hand out to her. Belle took it and gasped in surprise as he easily lifted her onto her feet, holding her tight to his chest and claiming her lips once again. "Let's go, I'm starving," he said, releasing her and making his way to the doors. Belle laughed and caught up with him, looping her arm under his elbow.

"There you two are," Belle's father's voice came as they entered the small dining room where countless dinners have been shared before.

"Sorry we kept you waiting, Papa," Belle apologized as she took her seat. "We fell asleep."

"All worn out from the trip? Well, that's not surprising. Takes a lot out of you, traveling around like that. Remember when we moved to the cottage from the city? I thought I could sleep forever when we finally got settled." Belle nodded at her father's words, remembering the long trip from Paris to the small village just beyond the forest. It was exhausting, not only from the travel, but from the emotional strain leaving her life and everything she knew behind in Paris.

"It was amazing though. I never thought there was so much out there to see," Adam said as he took his own seat and dinner began to be served.

"Where did you go?" Papa asked, and that was all the invitation she needed to begin gushing.

"First we went up to Paris, since Gustave thought I should meet Adam's oldest uncle," she began.

"The king?" Papa interjected. "You met the _king_?"

"Mhm!" she confirmed excitedly. "Usually he's not in Paris, but Gustave had heard he was going to be there for some political meeting and so Adam and I went and were introduced and, oh Papa he was so very _intimidating_."

Belle remembered how nervous she had been, walking up to meet the king himself, but she also remembered how Adam's hands shook beside her. He had never met this uncle, had never even been in a place as populated as the Paris court was that day. But when they drew up to the king and bowed before him, the king seemed rather pleased with them.

"I had heard my youngest brother had some troubles with his family. I am glad he has a son who can stand up to his responsibilities," the King had said to him. It wasn't exactly kind, but neither was it a condemnation to death for taking over the king's brother's lands which apparently Adam had been fearing.

"Afterwards Belle took me around Paris to show me where she had grown up," Adam put in, changing the focus of the conversation. Belle looked at him with an understanding smile. He had not been looking forward to meeting his uncle king and though the meeting had not gone badly, Belle knew he wanted little to do with the royal court and was glad to leave it.

"Did she now?" Papa said and glanced at Belle. She knew that he was wondering if she had really shown Adam _everything,_ which included their impoverished little apartment that had lived in for the later bit of Belle's childhood and her early teenage years. It had been a dark time in Papa's life, but it was an important part of her life and one she could not and did not want to hide from Adam.

"We couldn't go up into the apartments, of course, since people are living there now," she said. "But I showed him the buildings we lived in and the park where I used to read. And. . . and mother's grave." Belle looked down at her plate as she recalled bringing Adam there.

He had asked, when Belle had told him of living with her mother, to see where she was buried. Belle had not been there since she was a child and she was a little reluctant to return, but Adam was surprisingly insistent. When they had reached the headstone that marked her mother's resting place, Adam knelt down beside it, put one hand on the rounded stone, and was silent for several moments.

"Adam?" she asked when he straightened up.

"I just wanted to tell your mother how grateful I am for you, to tell her how happy you have made me, everything that you've done for me." It was a surprisingly tender and sentimental statement coming from Adam and Belle was taken aback by it for a moment. Speechless, she went to stand beside Adam, wrapping one arm around him as she looked at her mother's grave.

"She would have loved you," Belle said at last, resting her head on Adam's shoulder.

But she wasn't sure she should tell all this to her father now. Though it concerned his late wife, it seemed more of a private moment between Adam and her mother and so she left it alone.

"I also got to meet Clarice," Adam said, breaking the silence.

"Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while," Papa said and Belle was relieved that the uncertain silence had passed. "How is she?"

"She seems to be doing very well. She's so happy," Belle replied, smiling at the memory of reuniting with her childhood friend. Belle and Clarice had been inseparable as children, reading stories and playing in the city's park. Shortly before Belle and her father left for the countryside, Clarice married a young man named Henry and, though they had exchanged a few letters before falling out of touch, Belle had very little idea of what Clarice thought of her life.

When Belle found out she and Adam would be going to Paris, her mind immediately jumped to her dearest friend, the only person with whom Belle could completely be herself with before she met Adam. Belle timidly brought up the idea of visiting Clarice to Adam, unsure if he would want to make such a personal detour for her during their honeymoon. But Adam was instantly thrilled at the idea, insisting that Belle write to Clarice and ask to visit. Clarice wrote back while Belle and Adam were staying in Paris and Belle lost no time in making her way to the house Clarice had moved into with her husband nearly five years ago.

But as Belle faced the door to her old friend's house, she found herself unable to raise her hand to knock. What would she say to Clarice? How would she talk about everything she had been through: Gaston, the Beast, the enchantment? But when Adam stepped beside her and took her hand, Belle found the strength she needed and raised her free hand to knock on the simple wooden door.

Almost immediately, the door fell back to reveal a tall, beautiful, slightly plump woman standing before her, a wide smile illuminating her familiar face. A face Belle could never have forgotten, but had changed in the years of absence.

"Clarice?" she asked timidly, unsure of how to begin this interaction.

"Oh, Belle!" the other woman cried and pulled Belle into a fierce hug. Belle returned the embrace with equal fervor, and suddenly it was like they had never been apart. Clarice pulled Belle inside, the two of them chattering instantly about how well the other looked, how much they had to tell the other.

"This is Adam," Belle said before they could dive too far into their chatter, taking her husband's hand and bringing him forward.

"So you decided to fall in love after all," Clarice said with humor. "Adam, you should know that this girl was _convinced _she would never marry. She was going to see the world and have grand adventures before she would even think about falling in love. I'm very impressed you managed to convince her to fall in love with you first."

"I had a few adventures since I left the city," Belle protested good-naturedly. "And Adam and I are going to do some traveling."

"Well, it seems as though you found the man of your dreams! Taking you traveling like that. And do you approve of her reading? Which I assume you have not abandoned, Belle."

"Oh, no, she definitely still loves to read," Adam said with a chuckle. "And I love that she loves it."

"Good. I approve then," Clarice said and Belle giggled.

"Tell me about you!" Belle begged. "What have you been doing?"

"Well Henry has become quite a skilled jeweler. He has a shop just a ways down the street and has made some gorgeous pieces for the upper class. He's getting quite famous," Clarice said, obviously very proud of him.

"That's wonderful! I didn't even know he wanted to do that," Belle exclaimed.

"Neither did he, until just after you left. He's there right now, but he said to say hello."

"Maman!" a small voice cried, followed by a tiny barefooted child rushing in from the other room and clinging to Clarice's skirts.

"Oh, and I've had a couple children while you were gone, too," Clarice said with a laugh, wrapping her arm around the toddler. A little girl only a year or two older than the child now on Clarice's lap peered around the corner of a doorway. "Cherine? Come here, my love and meet your Aunt Belle."

"Oh, Clarice they're beautiful!" Belle said excitedly. It should have occurred to her that Clarice would have had children, but somehow she never really thought about it. She slid from her chair to kneel on the floor, the better to be eye level with the girl Clarice had called Cherine. "Hello, Cherine," Belle said kindly. "It's very nice to meet you." Clarice bobbed a little curtsy and went to hide behind her mother's chair.

"Sorry," Clarice apologized with a giggle. "It takes her awhile to get used to strangers."

"Of course," Belle said dismissively, though it stung a little bit to have her best friend's child be a stranger to her. "And what's his name?" Belle asked, smiling at the younger of the two children.

"We've named him Henry, after his father," Clarice responded, tickling under his chin and making him laugh.

"You seem so happy," Belle said, taking her friend's hand as she balanced little Henry in her lap.

"I am, I really am," she said, smiling and squeezing Belle's hand. "And I can see by the way Adam's looking at you right now that you're happy, too." Belle turned to see Adam looking at her a little guiltily, but Belle could imagine the look he had been giving her. It was a look she had seen dozens of times but never failed to make her heart stop beating, a look she was never sure she was worthy of. "Now, tell me everything about living out in the country," Clarice asked. "Obviously it's more interesting that you thought if you met a handsome man like him," she said, nodding her head towards Adam who blushed in response.

"And did you tell her _everything_?" Papa asked.

"Not everything," Belle admitted. "Maybe someday I will, but it was too much of a tale to tell when we only had a day together." She felt a little guilty about hiding so much from her dear friend, but to tell of the enchantment would have taken much longer than an afternoon. It was hard enough telling Clarice that Adam was a prince. She turned quite pale at that and started trying to curtsy to Adam, but Adam gently stopped her, insisting that his wife's dearest friend should never have to bow to him and that he was only the king's youngest brother's son and not very important at all. Belle was grateful for that, for it seemed to put Clarice more at ease even if she gave Belle and Adam more than one curious glance after that.

"And did you tell Adam about Gustave?" Papa asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, she told me," Adam said with a chuckle and Belle couldn't help giggling herself. "Honestly, I would have been surprised if she hadn't been offered marriage before."

* * *

Adam's POV

Adam chuckled at Maurice's surprised face when he revealed that Belle had told him about both her marriage proposals. Of course a beautiful girl like Belle would have men lining up to ask for her hand (though for the thousandth time he wondered why on earth she had chosen to wait for someone like him) and he was glad that Belle could tell him things like that.

He was pleased that Belle had been able to visit her childhood friend while they were in Paris. Adam had been content to sit and listen to the two girls chat with each other, both obviously overjoyed at the reunion. Perhaps he should have excused himself and let them catch up privately, but no one suggested it and he was loathe to bring it up. He was enjoying seeing Belle talk so animatedly with a girl of her own age, with such a close friend. She had made friends out of the servants in the castle of course, and she and the Marquis' daughter Nicole were no longer enemies, but she had no real companions. And so Adam was enjoying seeing Belle interact so joyfully with Clarice.

But when Clarice's children came into the room, Adam felt himself tense up. He hadn't ever really been around children besides a few times spent with Chip and hardly knew how to react around them. Fortunately they seemed quite content to remain near their mother's skirts. But Belle was clearly pleased with their presence, even attempted to coax them out of hiding, which sent his mind whirring to rather upsetting thoughts he quickly tried to dismiss.

But then Belle continued on with the details of their trip with her father, describing each of the several countries of Europe they traveled through, and Adam forgot his uncomfortable thoughts in the light of her excitement. It was clear she had enjoyed herself and he was immeasurably glad about that. With every new story, her father's smile grew wider and Adam could tell he was enjoying hearing his daughter having her adventures at last.

"Well, it sounds like you've been just about everywhere," Maurice said when Belle finally wound down in her story.

"Pretty much," Adam said with a grin.

"Don't let him fool you, Papa. He was just as eager to explore as I was," Belle said with a giggle, looking at Adam with a warm smile. Adam chuckled and finished his meal, saying nothing to incriminate himself to Belle's good-natured accusation, however accurate it was.

"How has it been here while we've been gone?" Adam asked after a moment. "Did you figure out what was wrong with that invention of yours?"

"Oh, yes," Maurice replied, perking up visibly at the mention of his work. "It was just a few wrong-sized gears," he explained and went on to describe the improvements he was making to the machine. Adam often joined Maurice in his workroom when he had the time, enjoying the intricate mechanics and imagination of Maurice's work.

"If you two don't mind," Belle interjected nearly half an hour later into the conversation of gears and pulleys, "I think I need to go to bed." Adam stood as Belle rose from her chair; he hadn't realized it had gotten so late. "No, you stay," she insisted. "You two are having much to good of a time." She went to kiss her father's cheek and returned to his side to do the same. "I'll see you upstairs. Good night, Papa."

"Good night, Belle. It's good to have you back," Maurice replied and Adam watched as Belle's skirts disappeared around the corner.

"She loves you so much," Adam found himself saying to Maurice, his eyes still on the doorway Belle had disappeared through. "Everywhere we went, she wanted to show you things she saw, things she thought you might like." Maurice smiled, clearly pleased by this news.

"Thank you for taking her. She's been dreaming for so long of traveling, of seeing the world," Maurice replied softly. Adam nodded, but said nothing more. "Now, get some rest. And when you get a chance I could use your help in the workroom. I've got some heavy lifting for you to do."

"As soon as I can," Adam promised with a grin. "I have a feeling Gustave's going to have a few things for me to do tomorrow now that I'm back."

"Probably," Maurice chuckled and Adam bid him goodnight.

Up in the West Wing, Adam found Belle already under the covers, book in hand.

"I thought you said you were tired," Adam said, climbing onto the bed beside her.

"I am, but I forgot I hadn't finished this chapter yet," Belle replied defensively. "Now go away, you're in my light," she said merrily and avoided his kiss.

"Well, I guess the honeymoon is over then," he said with an overly dramatic sigh as he backed off the bed, proceeding to unbutton his jacket.

"Oh dear," he heard Belle sigh and felt her arms wrap around him from behind. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"A bit," he said with a sniff and caught her hands in his own.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" she asked, her soft laugh ruining her attempts to go along with his ruse.

"Well, since you asked," he said and whirled around to catch her lips in his own. He heard her give a small noise in surprise but her hands willingly entwined themselves in his hair. "Did you want to finish that chapter?" he asked, breaking away from the kiss only far enough so his lips brushed hers as he spoke.

"It can wait," she said and pulled him into another kiss.


	2. Story 1: Two Lives Have Begun part 2

Adam's POV

As he feared, it didn't take long for Gustave to pull Adam back into the reality of his position. The morning after they had arrived home from their honeymoon, in fact, he woke to a persistent knocking on his bedroom door.

"No," he groaned and turned to capture Belle in his arms. "Don't make me go out there," he whispered into her ear.

"We can't stay in bed forever," Belle muttered, still half-asleep. "As much as I'd like to."

"All right," he sighed and, after one more lingering moment spent burying his face into Belle's soft hair, he reluctantly rolled out of bed, the cold of the floor on his bare feet shocking him into alertness. Opening the door just enough to expose him but keep Belle hidden from view (she was only in her nightgown, after all) Adam leaned on the door and looked expectantly at Gustave.

"Sorry to disturb you so soon after you've gotten back," Gustave began. "But there's a lot to be done."

"I'll get dressed and meet you in the study," Adam said and closed the door again. It was still strange to him to have things expected of him, to be needed to make decisions and be in certain places. At least the nightmares had subsided somewhat now that he had Belle's comforting presence beside him.

* * *

Belle's POV

Belle turned onto her stomach and ran her hand along the recently vacated mattress beside her. The sheets were still warm, but Adam was gone. Belle sighed and decided that she should start her day as well. It was so easy to be lethargic when it was just she and Adam in their own schedule, but now they were back in the real world and they no longer had that luxury. Even when the enchantment had still been upon the castle, Belle had been up and about as she always had at the cottage. But the warmth of Adam beside her was far too comfortable to want to leave it.

She rose from the comfort of bed and set about her morning routine, washing her face and getting dressed for the day. Another knock on the door sounded just as Belle secured her hair ribbon.

"Come in!" she called and the door opened to reveal Estelle, the former wardrobe (and still affectionately called Madame Armoire by some), carrying a tray of food in. "Goodness, what's this for?" Belle asked, noticing the tray was laden with breakfast dishes.

"For you of course!" Estelle exclaimed. "And what are you doing out of bed?"

"It's hours past dawn, actually I thought I was being a bit of a slug-a-bed," Belle replied.

"Not when you're the lady of the house!" Estelle informed her and set the tray on a table by the large fireplace. "You're entitled to eat breakfast in bed, don't you know?"

"No, I didn't know," Belle replied. "And I'm not sure I like the idea of it, to be honest."

"I should've known," Estelle said with a sigh, as though Belle were being difficult.

"I'll eat here today, since you've gone through all this trouble," Belle said with a smile at her thoughtful, if overzealous, handmaid.

"All right, all right," Estelle conceded. "Mrs. Potts didn't think you'd like it, either."  
"It was very kind of you to think of me, though," Belle said, not wanting to hurt Estelle's feelings. But Estelle only waved her hand in dismissal as she left the room, though Belle could see by her smile that no damage had been done.

So Belle ate her breakfast in solitude, watching the day continue to grow outside the massive windows and actually enjoying the minutes of peace before the inevitable hubbub of the castle. What would it be like for her in the castle now that she was Adam's wife? She had held a part in running the castle since the enchantment's end, but now her title and place here was official. What would be in store for her now?

There was nothing to do but find out, so Belle set the tray in order and left it on the table knowing that Estelle would be coming back for it. If Belle took it to the kitchens herself as she wanted to, Estelle would have more than a few words to say about it. She took the social protocols of Belle's new position as princess much more seriously than Belle herself did.

Though she had enjoyed her minutes of peace, Belle loved seeing the bustle of the castle as she walked through the halls. The castle felt so alive now that it was filled with people. Under the enchantment, though there had been some improvement during the months she had stayed there, there always seemed to be an odd hush over the place. Enchanted objects, no matter how busy they might be, could not possibly make enough noise or fill up enough space to equal a castle filled with humans. And it was quite a relief for Belle to walk about without the fear of stepping on anyone.

To be honest though, she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. Everyone was bustling about on their daily chores, leaving her nothing to do but stand still. There weren't any pressing projects to be done, having made sure she left no loose ends before the wedding. And frankly, she was a bit loathe to start a new project just yet, despite simultaneously feeling a bit useless. She enjoyed being a lady of leisure for the time being, and did not envy Adam his having to dive back into the real world so soon. So she decided to visit the one place where she could sit for quite awhile without feeling guilty about it: the library.

She entered the massive room, a smile spreading across her face as she did. She had missed this place, her own personal version of heaven, with its shelves upon shelves of books and a massive fireplace to read beside. Belle took several minutes simply to wander the shelves, climbing the staircases and running her hands along the spines of her books. All those stories; it made her rather sad that she would not be able to read every book in the library, but even if she lived for a hundred years and spent every moment reading it would be impossible.

At last Belle chose a single book from the shelves and settled into her favorite armchair by the fire, feet curled up underneath her and the warmth of the flames comforting despite the summer day. Before long, she was lost within the book's pages, ignorant to the world around her.

* * *

Adam's POV

"I thought I might find you in here," he chuckled as he made his way towards his wife, his Belle, curled up in a chair with a book in hand. When he, Gustave, and the other advisors had finished their business for the moment, he went to seek out Belle and headed straight to the library. She glanced up from the book and smiled brilliantly at him as he crossed the room towards her. God did he love to see that smile.

"Gustave let you escape?" she asked, marking her place in her book and setting it aside.

"For now," he said, collapsing onto the couch across from her chair with a sigh. "Sometimes I wish I could go back to the castle being as quiet as it used to be, with no one depending on me for taxes or laws or anything like that."

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have me," she teased, rising from her armchair only to sit beside him and rest her head on his shoulder. He turned and breathed in the scent of her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"True," he agreed easily. "I suppose," he added, earning himself a playful scowl from his wife.

"It is nice to have some peace and quiet every now and then. But I am _so_ proud of you for everything you've done, even if it does make things a bit more busy than you like," she said and he felt her move to kiss his cheek.

"I—really?" he couldn't help but ask. It surprised him to hear such a thing be said to him. He didn't think it was possible he might do something someone might be proud of.

"Yes, of course. Adam, you underestimate yourself. Do you think just anyone could have come so far after what you've been through?"

"I never really thought about it," he admitted. And it was true; he came out of the curse not really thinking how he could do anything else but be himself because that's how Belle saw him, so that's all he could do. Having Belle by his side allowed him to think that being himself, the best self he could be, was the only right thing to do. And he never thought anyone would be actually proud of him for it.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked, bringing him out of his thoughts and back into the moment where he held Belle in his arms.  
"Nothing, just thinking," he said dismissively. "What are you reading?"

"Just an old favorite. I'm afraid you've been spoiling me. I've been very sluggish lately and enjoying every minute of it," she declared.

"Good," he replied with a grin. She deserved to enjoy herself as she wanted, to feel free to do as she pleased. She was lady of the house, had always been really, and she should do as she wished. And if he was spoiling her a bit as she said, well she deserved that too.

"I was thinking though," she started and sat up straighter to face him. He returned the gesture, giving her his full attention. "I was thinking I might start up some sort of a school in the villages and in the castle."

"A school?"

"Yes. My mother was a tutor and I was for a time as well, and it seems very odd that there's no formal education for the children here. And, though I know very well how my village feels about reading, I think it's important for children to grow up knowing how to read and write."

Adam, who had grown up with stuffy tutors who didn't care if he learned anything or not so long as they got their pay, couldn't exactly see the good in starting up a school for the villages so that other children might be tortured in the same way. Then again, he couldn't imagine Belle tolerating anyone in her charge to be as awful as his old tutors. Indeed, he _knew_ she wouldn't allow it, after she took over helping him study laws and rules in preparation of his uncle's first arrival after Cogsworth proved an intolerable tutor.

"Well, if you're going to do that, I have a request," he said, keeping that memory in mind. "Don't let Cogsworth teach." Belle laughed behind her hand, also obviously recalling the horrible days when Cogsworth had taken it upon himself to teach Adam before Belle had taken over.

"I'll agree to that," she replied with a smile. "But do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it'll be a fine idea. If you can get the villages to agree, and if you can get people who will teach them. This will be a huge undertaking," he warned. Now that he knew more about costs and dealing with the stubbornness of people, there was much more to consider than simply finding a tutor for the villages.

"Oh, I know. It will definitely keep me busy, but I think it will be worth it," she said, the determination clear in her eyes and voice.

"All right then," he said, admiring how she constantly sought challenges for herself, found joy in helping those around her. "When do you plan on starting this?"

"I hadn't though about it. Sometime this week I would thin."

"Good. So that means we have time to read a little bit?"

Belle laughed and, to his pleasure, picked up the book she had been reading. "Shall I start from the beginning, or do you remember the story well enough to pick up where I left off?"

"Where you left off is fine," he said. Honestly all he wanted was the comfort of Belle's company and the sound of her voice. It was soothing to be in her presence, especially after the grueling session he had that morning.

It wasn't all bad; it made him feel proud to be doing something useful for the first time in his life, but he still wasn't convinced he was cut out for the task. He felt like a fraud sometimes, living in a world he had no right to. Yes, he was born a prince, born to inherit what was now his, but he still felt that he didn't deserve it. He barely felt like he deserved to have Belle, but she had done what she could to convince him otherwise. It had been several months since the end of the enchantment, but every morning he still woke up in a confused daze until he could recall why exactly it was that Belle slept beside him. He knew that she loved him and he loved her more than he thought possible, and that was enough to get him through everything else.


	3. Story 2: A New Idea part 1

Belle's POV

Belle was thrilled about this new endeavor she decided to take on, setting up a system of schools. Really she should've thought of it sooner. She had never really had to create a project for herself before. Not quite in t2he way she was now. In Paris as a child it had always been enough to spend her days with Clarice and her books, and when she got older, it was more or less natural for her to become a tutor to raise money for her and Papa. When they moved to the country, she was so busy with her chores that she had not needed to invent things to do. While she was in the castle with the Beast, it was enough for her to spend her days alongside the Beast and his servants, breathing life back into the place though she was not trying to do anything but be true to herself. Now, with no chores to do or enchantments to end, Belle found herself a bit lost for the first time in her memory. Reading her beloved books would always remain her favorite pastime, but as a princess and as herself, she felt bound to do something for the good of others.

Her mind went back to the memory of tutoring young children in the city. She had enjoyed teaching those children, seeing them grow before her eyes. Perhaps she could take it up once more. Belle very much doubted whether the advisors would let her take such a thing up herself, but perhaps she could set up a system of education for the villages. Such a thing, she had heard, was already happening in England, so why not here? But Belle wanted every child in the villages, not merely the more well-off ones who normally had access to tutors, to be able to have an education. An undertaking such as that would require an army of tutors, teachers, and the organization to make sure the children were learning properly. Belle felt herself smile as she thought, her mind already whirring with plans, and realized that this had to be done. Her heart beating with excitement, Belle began to prepare.

It was going to be a challenge, there was no doubt about that, but it would certainly be an adventure, a new sort of undertaking for her. She had her travels and the unexpected adventure of the enchantment, now she was setting her sights on something new. The first thing to do was set up the castle in sort of a trial run for what she intended for the villages.

So, the day after she suggested the idea to Adam, she started writing letters to the friends she had made during the stops on her honeymoon. One to the royal family of France, one to the princess in Scotland and another to the princess in Germany; close to a dozen letters she sent, all asking for French-speaking tutors who might be willing to lead a quiet life in the country teaching children. Belle also wrote to Clarice and to Henry, the kind Comte who had attended her wedding and made her feel welcome in her new life, to keep an eye out for anyone who might be looking for work in the profession. In each letter, Belle explained what she intended and what the tutors they might send could expect out of this position.

When she was done, she piled her letters up and gazed at them for a long moment, wondering if any of them would provide her with an answer, if this endeavor was even an option. Now that she had her travels, and the promise of more if she wanted, her ache to see the world was soothed for the time being. Now she was able to focus on making the world around her a bit better, at least what she thought was better, but would the villagers accept this change Belle intended to set in motion? Well, there was only one way to find out, so she pulled the cord in the corner of the room that summoned a servant.

"Oh, Cogsworth, I'm glad it's you," she said when the door to the study opened a few minutes later. "I've got several important letters here I would like sent out."

"Very well, Mistress. I shall see to it immediately," Cogsworth said, but before he could bustle off Belle captured him in an embrace.

"Goodness, what did I do to deserve that?" he exclaimed, clearly confused by her action.

"You called me 'Mistress,'" Belle replied, overjoyed that Cogsworth had at last accepted her as part of the castle. Well before she had married Adam, the rest of the servants called her 'Mistress,' but Cogsworth would only call her 'mademoiselle' as he always had. She knew it was no insult, but nevertheless she was glad at this simple acknowledgement from Cogsworth that she was part of Adam's family. From the stuffy yet kindly major domo, it was the highest of compliments.

"I hope I did not offend you by avoiding it all this time," Cogsworth said worriedly. "I meant no disrespect, only it was not yet appropriate to address you by that title."

"Of course not," Belle replied and Cogsworth smiled, bowed to her, and went on his way. It was still quite an experience for her to be bowed to, but the servants had all taken it up on their own and she supposed there wasn't much to be done about it.

"Now for the library," she said to herself. It wasn't to read leisurely this time, but to begin researching what sort of subjects and content should be covered for the children. She knew she wouldn't be able to teach the children herself, but she could approve subjects and lessons for whoever might respond to her letters.

She began by pulling some of her mother's old tutoring books from the shelves, many of which Belle had used herself to tutor her own students in Paris. Part of her would have liked to visit her former students while she was in Paris with Adam, but there was little time and Belle did not feel much like explaining how it was she was back in Paris again. Besides, the brother of one of her students had proposed marriage to her, which might have made things a bit awkward for Adam, no matter how gallant he was about his wife's former suitor.

Once Belle had laden herself with all the books she could hold, including several new ones that stood beside her own older ones, she found a table beside one of the large windows where the late-summer breeze might waft in while she did her work. Some parchment (under a small weight of course, on account of the breeze), ink, and a quill, and she was ready to begin her work. One by one she went through the books she retrieved, making notes on key concepts children should understand, and at what age they should learn it. Penmanship, reading, arithmetic, history. . . she tried not to overlook anything. Once the tutors arrived (if they did, in fact, respond to her letters) Belle would have to know exactly what she was talking about. Since she hadn't even glanced at these sort of books since she was fifteen, there was a lot to catch up on.

Besides, she wanted something in writing to use when she formally announced her intention to start schools in the villages. Adam was on her side, but she also had to convince the advisors that it was a good plan, financially and socially, not to mention the people of each village who would have to house the teacher and find a place for the children to gather.

It was quite exciting, really. An entirely new adventure to pursue was at her fingertips. She never thought she would be able to do something as grand as this. She hoped her mother might be proud of her for doing this, and she hoped she wasn't taking on more than she could handle. It would be quite a challenge to get the villages in Adam's charge to agree to this, and one village in particular.

She didn't much like the idea of having to deal with the village she had once lived in. All too clearly she recalled the way the villagers had shunned her on her one and only return after the enchantment's end. They hated her for the part they thought she played in Gaston's death, a hatred Belle had never felt so strongly before. But it had been a little over six months since she had last been in the village, and—well it was pompous of her to even think it— but they were rather obligated to listen to her now.

It might not even work; the whole project could unravel before it got beyond the castle. She might not even receive any replies to her letters. But she felt it was important enough to at least try.

* * *

Adam's POV

"So I believe the sheep from the Gerard farm will have to be moved further south if the Collards are going to have any sort of room to grow the wheat we'll need. But the question is how to get the farmers to agree to that."

"What do you think, Your Highness?"

"Yes, fine," Adam said, vaguely aware that his advisors were talking but his mind was on other things.  
"Your Highness?" Jean, one his four grumpy advisors said, bringing Adam's attention back.

"What do you think of a system of schools in the area?" Adam asked suddenly, sitting up straighter in his chair. He saw the looks of the men around him at his off-topic question, but no one tried to return to the previous conversation.

"Are you thinking about undertaking such a thing, Your Highness?" Bernard, another of his advisors, asked.

"Belle is. She was a tutor when she was in Paris, and you all know how intelligent she is." The men nodded in agreement; it was quickly spread, even amongst the villages, how their new princess was very well read and Adam's advisors all welcomed her opinions in political matters. It made Adam swell with pride that Belle might be accepted so. "She wants to start by setting up a school in the castle and then spread out to the villages."

"Well, it might be a challenge to work up the funds for such an endeavor. Books, supplies, wages for the teachers, and the like. But I think it might be a good idea. It would certainly give those ambassadors from England something to talk about. They've been ahead of us for years where education is concerned," Robert said with a grin.

"If it works," Jean added.

"I think she's already written to a few people in search of teachers. She has her heart set on it."

"You seem a little uncertain," Gustave put in. Adam rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to proceed.

"I don't know if it'll work, if the villages will accept it. The village Belle had lived in treated her very poorly because she enjoyed reading and learning about things that didn't concern their simple way of living. I don't—I don't know if it'll work," he finished lamely. He hated that he didn't believe in Belle's plan, but he had to be honest with his advisors if they were to run his territory properly. And it wasn't _her_ that he doubted. He would never doubt her, not with her strength and intelligence. It was the villagers he had misgivings about.

"Let's set that aside to discuss another day," Gustave suggested. "See if anything else develops."

"Very well," Adam agreed.

"Now, I think that's lunch," Bernard, never one to miss a meal, stated and stood. Adam stayed put as the others filed out of the room, wondering if he had done the right thing by voicing his doubts.

Evidently it wasn't.

"You told me you thought it was a good idea!" Belle said irritably some time later, hands on her hips, her gorgeous brown eyes narrowed in a way he had only seen when she was angry. He wasn't shouting or being difficult, so he must have done something wrong.

"And I do, but I don't know if the others will think it a good one," he defended, a little surprised at how badly she was taking what he said.

"So you told your council not to follow through with it?"

"No, I would never do that," he said earnestly. "I just told them what I thought. You said yourself you weren't sure how your old village would react."

"But I still had faith they would follow through with it. I planned on setting up schools in the villages surrounding that one. Then they might warm up to the idea after seeing how it benefited the children." Apparently Adam had made a mistake. He had not stopped to think that Belle might have planned it all out so fully, that she took into account all the factors that might make this project fail. He had underestimated her, and his heart ached in shame that he had done that.

Belle had always supported him in everything, except when he was being a stubborn fool. But he found he just couldn't get behind her in this. It was too big of an undertaking, required too much. There was too much of a chance she might fail, and he was afraid for her. He wanted to be supportive, truly he did, but he could not lie to himself and, it turns out, he could not even lie to Belle.

"Belle, I'm sorry. I didn't know—"

"No, you didn't, because you didn't think to ask and you didn't wait until I was ready to approach the council about it. You didn't bother to get the details. It was kind of you to bring it up to your council, you didn't have all the information." Adam wished he could crawl under the sofa, he felt so miserable for barreling ahead, discussing Belle's plan to the council without her there.

"I didn't mean to ruin things for you," he said, hanging his head. "Truly." He heard her take a deep breath and though her voice had not been harsh before, there was a different sort of softness in it as she spoke again.

"I don't think you have. I'm sure I can convince the council this is still a good idea, but I would like your support in this. If you don't think it'll work, _tell_ me. I'd rather you be honest with me than pretend to be supportive."

"If it helps, I never doubted your drive," he added, hoping to soften the blow of his mistake. To his relief, Belle smiled.

"I just wish you had all the information before you talked to the council," she said, straightening the lapel of his coat before reaching down to entwine her fingers in his own. With his free hand he brushed back the same small strand of hair away from her forehead and wished he could know her plan would succeed.

* * *

Belle's POV

It surprised her that Adam had discussed her intentions for the schools with his advisors, and she couldn't pretend she wasn't hurt by the new knowledge that Adam didn't think it would work. He had told her this was a good idea, made her believe that he thought it would be worthwhile. While she knew he only wanted to help her, and while she was glad he had told her about his conversation with his advisors, she wished he had simply been upfront with her about it. Belle told him she wasn't angry, but truly she was disappointed and a little crushed that he felt the way he did.

She still wanted to follow through with it, but Adam's lack of support planted the seed of doubt in her mind. Perhaps once she got responses to her letters, if there were people even willing to come teach village children, she would be able to better convince the council that this would in fact be a worthwhile attempt.

In the weeks while she waited for responses to her letters, Adam seemed to be doing his best to make up for his mistake. Belle told him it wasn't necessary, that he had nothing to make up for, but he wanted to know what she was planning, what she was thinking. And, perhaps selfishly, she wasn't about to discourage his interest.

It helped that Papa encouraged her, wholly and without any reservation. She knew he would tell her the truth and she trusted his opinion. He also gave her some advice about what her mother, a very experienced and sought-after tutor, had arranged the lessons for her own students. Belle didn't think Papa had ever taken that much of an interest in her mother's work, as supportive of her as he was, but she was surprised by how much her father had observed and had remembered after all this time.

* * *

A few weeks passed, bringing the chilly winds and golden leaves of autumn and Belle began to worry that her letters wouldn't be answered. Perhaps this whole thing was just a silly waste of time. She had never attempted anything so massive before; maybe this was a sign that she wasn't meant to do this. And Adam wasn't any sort of help. He tried to be supportive, she knew he was trying, but she also knew his heart wasn't in it. It was frustrating not to have him behind her on this, but he wasn't outright against it and so she could only carry on as best she could.


	4. Story 2: A New Idea part 2

Adam's POV

Apparently he was the only one who did not believe in Belle's plan. Within the month, Belle received replies to her letters inquiring about tutors. It turned out dozens of people were searching for work and were willing to give Belle's idea a try. Belle would be the head of a small army of teachers, educating the children of the villages in their province. Without his knowing so, Belle had even convinced the surrounding villages to set aside a building for the children to gather and learn. He was surprised that even her old village had agreed to it, though he supposed the word of a princess had more weight to it than that of an odd village girl. It would take time for them to set themselves up, however, so in the meantime apparently Belle had invited the teachers to the castle. When Adam demanded of Gustave why they were all coming here, his uncle explained that Belle wished to discuss her vision with them and help them understand how to work with many students at once.

So he had to play host to the eager young scholars Belle recruited, forcing himself to greet them alongside Belle. The men and women who walked in through the front doors were bent with the weight of the books and materials they carried with them, but their faces were bright and eager. It was clear they were expecting a wonderful new opportunity, but Adam very much doubted this would be what they were looking for. He hated that he thought so little of Belle's plan and hated even more that he was being stubborn about it, but he didn't seem to be able to force himself away from it. He could see Belle glance at him curiously as the tutors thanked Belle for inviting them.

"Adam, why don't you go? You don't want to be here and it might take awhile," Belle whispered when the parade of young men and women ended.

He had been dismissed, sent off. Adam turned on his heal and left Belle to her meeting. Though he could think of nothing he wanted to do less than attend that meeting, being sent off the way he was angered him. Of course Belle was going to go ahead with what she thought was best, it was her way. But never had it been done so harshly towards him. Was it his fault for going behind her back and talking to his advisors without her? Probably. It was poorly done of him and, if he was truthful with himself, she was probably right about this entire thing. But it hurt that Belle had apparently lost her patience with him, preferring that he simply leave rather than have him sit in on the discussion with the tutors. She had always been so gentle and patient with him, but maybe she was growing tired of dealing with the stubborn, unyielding part of him that was now making its reappearance.

It was clear Belle's plan to educate the villages in their land was working. Adam had been wrong about that. And if he wanted to avoid widening the rift this disagreement had begun, he would have to apologize to Belle, make it up to her somehow.

* * *

Belle's POV

She knew it was harsh of her to send Adam off the way she did. The moment Adam walked away from her with an angry stride that reminded her all too well of her Beast, she wanted to go after him and apologize. But there were over twenty people waiting for her, so she could only turn away from Adam and forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand.

The tutors were all on board with her plan, to her pleasure. Of course they had some idea of what they were getting into through Belle's letters, but she had been nervous that it might not be everything they were hoping for. After she explained herself, answered all their questions, and assured them that she would guide them along the way, none of them seemed eager to run out on her. It gave her hope that despite Adam's reservations, she might succeed in bettering the lives of the people in her charge. That's all she wanted, was all that she was trying to do. She didn't want to anger Adam or go against him, but this was the right thing to do. It was the only way she could prove that she was fit for the role she had stumbled into by marrying Adam.

"Thank you all for coming," she concluded after a lengthy discussion of what might be expected of these eager tutors, many of them barely older than the children they'd be teaching. "You shall have rooms here while we find suitable arrangements for you in the villages you'll be working in. In the meantime, we'll go over what must be taught to the different ages of children. It will be difficult at first; I know firsthand what some of the villagers think of learning beyond what their trade requires, but I believe it's worth it. And, since you are all here, I'm guessing you think it's worth the effort as well. If we work together, I know we can accomplish something great."

Her little speech was met with a cautious applause, the faces before her apprehensively smiling. She could see the hope in their eyes, but also a little bit of fear as well. Belle easily mirrored their feelings, but as she had to guide them along this unknown path, she had to hide her doubt.

"Thank you, Your Highness," one of the tutors, a smiling man with floppy chestnut hair, said as the rest of his companions filed out of the room to follow several servants to their temporary rooms. "I'm so excited to start working with you. This plan is sheer genius."

"Oh, well thank you. . ."

"Alexander," he finished, his already wide smile growing more broad.

"Alexander. It means so much to me that you and the others have come to support me in this," she said politely, a bit intimidated by Alexander's eagerness.

"I'll do anything you need, Your Highness. You can count on me!"

"How very sweet of you, thank you. Perhaps you would like to see where you will be staying and rest from your journey? Then tomorrow we can all gather together and begin our planning."

"Of course! Thank you, Your Highness!" he said and bounded out the door to follow his companions. Belle hid a laugh behind her hand as she watched him leave. He might prove to be a bit of a handful, though it was clear he didn't mean any harm from his forwardness. Her smile faded as she started towards the doors herself, remembering that she now had to face Adam.

She found him working in his usual study with Gustave, maps and parchment strewn across desks and chairs. It was clear they were very busy, but both men looked up when she knocked and entered the room. Only Gustave smiled at her, however.

"What can I do for you, my dear? It's not yet time for lunch, is it?" Gustave asked, clearing a chair so she could sit. Usually Belle would interrupt Adam and Gustave to bring them lunch on a tray so they might all share some time together, but now Belle was empty-handed.

"Not yet, I'm afraid," she said with a smile at Gustave as she took the offered seat. "I was actually wondering if I could have a word with Adam."

"Of course, of course. I could do with a chance to stretch my legs," Gustave agreed easily and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What is it?" Adam asked once Gustave had left. Belle took a breath and began to speak.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier," she started. "I knew it was harsh and I wanted you to know I didn't mean it."

"It's all right," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. At first Belle didn't think he was going to say anything else, but before she could grow too disappointed, he added: "I'm sorry, too. I've been difficult with this whole process. I should've had more faith that it would work out." The words Belle had been aching to hear from him finally spilled passed his lips and she sighed in relief. Now at last they could begin to move beyond this.

"I don't mind that you didn't like this idea. Honestly I would never want you to pretend that every idea I have is genius," she giggled in spite of herself and saw Adam's face lighten into, perhaps not quite a smile, but close. "But I would like your support going forward. It's something I think I have to do."

"I will support you, if that's what you need," he agreed after a long moment of silence. "But why do you think you have to do it?"

Belle paused, knowing that he was not asking why she should do this for the people. That it would help improve the lives of the people was obvious. No, what he wanted to know was why _she_ should want this.

"I—I suppose it's because I feel like a fraud, being bowed to and called 'Your Highness.' If I do something worthwhile like this, perhaps I'll believe that I deserve to be here." She felt lighter for admitting this, something she hid from even herself since they had returned from the honeymoon.

"Belle," Adam said, his voice sounding strained. He stood from his chair only to kneel on the floor before her. He reached up to cup her cheek and she felt herself lean irresistibly into his caress. "Belle, you are the most intelligent, kind-hearted person I know. If anyone deserves to protect the people of this land, it is you. Has—has anyone said anything to make you feel like you don't belong here?"

"No," Belle replied quickly, seeing the concern in Adam's eyes that someone might be treating her unkindly. "Not since Nicole, anyway," she added with a smile. Adam smiled too, clearly remembering the harsh girl who had tried to steal Adam away from her as Adam was trying to prove his claim to his title. Nicole had since softened towards Belle, but she had said some very harsh things in her attempts to chase Belle away. "I just don't want to find out I don't belong here after all."

"You belong with me," he replied emphatically. "And I know I belong with you. That's all that matters. Everything else is simply a complication. And, just so you know, I never doubted this idea for the school was right for the people, I only doubted the people's ability to see it for themselves. I didn't want you to be disappointed. You've done so much for me, I suppose I just wanted to protect you from the pain of failure."

"You don't owe me anything, Adam," she said gently, drawing her hand along his jaw line, upset that he thought he owed her something. "There's no more or less, no winning or losing. As long as you love me, that's enough." Part of her ached that he might feel she had done more for him than he had for her. But another part was flattered that he should want to protect her, granted in a round-about sort of way.

"I do love you, and I'm sorry," Adam said, hanging his head. Belle took his face in both her hands and gently persuaded him to look up again from where he knelt on the floor, bending so she could press her lips against his. She felt his arms circle around her and he gently pulled her from her chair so she knelt with him, never breaking his embrace. Belle's heart fluttered and she deepened the kiss, content that they had overcome this obstacle between them.

"You know it's been a year this week since I first arrived at the castle," Belle said as her lips were freed.

"I remember," he replied, his voice rumbling gently in his chest. "I remember how you brought hope into the castle for the first time in years. I was so afraid of you though."

"Afraid?" she asked, surprised at this information. Estelle, Madame de la Grande Bouche, had mentioned something similar to her early in Belle's initial stay at the castle, but Belle never quite believed the Beast had any cause to be afraid of her.

"At first I was afraid of chasing you away, my last hope of ever breaking the curse. Then, later, as I grew to love the frustrating, stubborn, beautiful, kind girl you are, I was afraid of losing you."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. If I chased you away—_when_ I chased you away," he corrected and Belle nodded in recognition of the night he had driven her out of the West Wing, "it was because of my own foolishness. But if I lost you, and I thought I had, it would've been because you could not care for me, could not love me." She raised her face to gaze into his impossibly deep blue eyes, seeing the soul of her love, both Beast and man.

"I cared for you more than I wanted to admit to myself. The foul-tempered creature I first met had become the dearest friend I had ever known. I knew for quite awhile that if I had asked the kind-hearted Beast for my freedom, he would have given it to me."

"I would have," he conceded easily. "But if you thought I would release you, let you go home to your father, why didn't you ask?"  
"I realized that I wanted to be with you, with my Beast. I knew I had never cared for someone in such a way before, but it wasn't until I almost lost you that I realized I loved you."

"You never told me that before," he observed, tucking a stray piece of hair away from her forehead. For a long time, Belle wasn't sure if she should admit the realization to Adam. Bringing it up might only serve as a reminder of what he had done, but it had been an important turning point in her relationship with the Beast.

"We've come such a long way since this time last year, I thought perhaps it was time," she replied, catching hold of his hand to keep it in place where it had rested on her cheek. Instead of responding, Adam moved to kiss her again, capturing her lips and sending Belle's mind into the familiar state of bliss she felt at such an embrace.


	5. Story 2: A New Idea part 3

Adam's POV

He and Belle had made up, but Adam still would have nothing to do with setting up the schools. He supported her, certainly, but there were other things he needed to do and he was glad to have them as an excuse. It took quite a lot of work to manage the large province, and most days he just didn't have the time to get involved in the school. Besides, it was Belle's project and he would not interfere, allowing her to see it through till the end. He did, however, get nightly reports of the progress from Belle which he gladly listened to.

She assembled the tutors daily, mostly using the library as their meeting room, since it was the only room large enough for twenty or so people and held all the supplies they required to work with. Most, according to Belle, seemed eager to start and only a few showed reluctance to teach so many children at a time with such varying ages. Belle seemed satisfied with the tutors though, and was glad they all had remained at the castle to see the project through. One name in particular kept popping up in her conversation though.

'Alexander shows such promise' she would say. 'Alexander said something quite clever today.' Or even worse 'Alexander and I were looking over some of my notes today. . .'

A strange emotion roiled inside his chest whenever Belle brought up Alexander. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had an overwhelming desire to throw Alexander head-first into the castle's fountain, which would not be so pleasant in December.

One day he found himself making his way to the library, giving his advisors some pretense that he needed to research something-or-other for an hour or so. Belle was there with her troupe sitting by the fireplace. Most had brought over chairs in addition to the sofa and armchair that already stood in that corner of the library, but others decided to simply sprawl on the carpet. Whether they sat in chairs or on the floor, every face was pointed towards the arm chair in which Belle sat in.

Adam made no attempt to sneak in unnoticed, walking boldly up to Belle's arm chair in full view of the others. Every one of them jumped up and bowed to him and Adam, though usually he hated this, was smug at the knowledge that one of them was Alexander and Adam had just made Alexander bow to him.

"Oh, hello, Adam," Belle greeted him, moving only to smile up at him from her chair. That was correct; she was a princess and he was her prince, there was no need for her to bow to him. Not like Alexander. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"I wanted to see how things were going, so I managed to get away for an hour or so," he explained. "Though I do have quite a lot of work to do, being prince and all," he added loudly, glancing around at the tutors and trying to guess which one was Alexander.

"Well, I'm very glad you found time to come down," Belle said although she looked up at him curiously. Was he acting odd? He couldn't help it.

"Would you like to sit, Your Highness?" one of the females offered, standing and motioning to her chair near Belle.

"No, thank you. . ."

"Chloe, Your Highness," she said with a small bow.

"No, thank you Chloe. I prefer to stand," he said and rested one hand on the back of Belle's chair. Chloe took her seat again, her face inexplicably red.

"As I was saying," Belle began, drawing the attention of her troupe back on her. "There's a certain difficulty when teaching different ages simultaneously. You are all used to teaching multiple ages, of course, but not always in the same room at the same time. Younger students might become frustrated seeing older ones accomplish more. Does anyone have any suggestions to prevent this?"

"Belle?" one of the men sitting on the floor near her chair said.

"Yes, Alexander?" Belle acknowledged and Adam's hand tightened reflexively on Belle's chair. _So _that_ is Alexander_, Adam thought and was immediately angered by the way he addressed her so informally. He was sure that Belle had insisted upon it, but out of respect he should have declined. Alexander went on to answer Belle's question, but Adam wasn't listening. _What an odd looking fellow_, he thought. Alexander seemed to be all legs and arms; how did he even manage not to get in his own way? And his nose doubtless got caught in doors.

"What subjects have you taught, Alexander?" Adam broke in, speaking before he even knew what he was saying.

"R-reading and history mostly, Your Highness," Alexander replied, tilting his head to look up at him. Adam was reminded of how humans had to crane their necks to see his face when he was the Beast and suddenly Adam felt more powerful.

"But not arithmetic?" Adam went on.

"It's not one of my best subjects, Your Highness," the gangly man admitted.

"That's a shame," Adam replied simply and looked away from him.

"Everyone will work with the others to gain skills in areas they lack in," Belle said, leaning around Adam to address Alexander. Adam couldn't believe it, Belle was actually _comforting_ big-nose! His anger boiled inside him and it took all his strength not to retaliate against this.

"But surely it would be better to have teachers who knew all subjects," Adam heard himself saying. Belle closed her book with a sharp snap and Adam realized he was in trouble.

"I think we should take lunch now," she said curtly. Slowly, the tutors rose and made their way out of the library, muttering amongst each other. Adam made to leave as well, but Belle stood and took hold of his sleeve, keeping him in place while the others filed out. Adam stood still, anxiousness overcoming the hot anger he felt just a moment before. Only when the last member of the group had closed the door behind him did Belle release Adam's sleeve.

"What was that all about?" she demanded sharply, turning on him. Adam was about to ask what she meant, but as he opened his mouth he knew it would be pointless.

"He's not fit to teach," he said instead.

"Alexander? Because he's not proficient in arithmetic? Most of the tutors here are lacking in some subject or another. I was never all that good in arithmetic myself! They're all I have though, so I'm working with it as best I can."  
"So you agree that it's not ideal for him to not know arithmetic," he replied sharply.

"Do _not_ twist my words, Adam. You know perfectly well that's not what I meant and I'm surprised you would even _say_ that!" she retorted, her eyebrows lowering as she grew properly angry.

"I just don't think he's right for this," Adam went on.

"You've never even met him before today. How could you possibly know that?" she demanded.

"Because—because his nose is too big. Children will make fun of him for it," he answered lamely and knew then that he was losing the argument. But he would not yet concede.

"You're honestly going to deny someone a job because of how they _look_? You, of all people?"

There it was, the final blow. Adam sank into the empty couch in defeat. It was callous of him to think such things, and idiotic of him to say them out loud.

"What's going on, Adam? I haven't seen you like this in so long," she asked, coming to sit beside him, one delicate hand on his arm, her anger gone.

He glanced at her once, enough to see that she was looking for an answer, and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees. He was staring at his toes, therefore, when he finally admitted: "You talk a lot about Alexander."

There was a long silence during which Adam stared resolutely at his toes until Belle finally spoke. "You're—you're jealous of Alexander?" she guessed. Adam made no response, but it seemed he didn't have to.

"I'm being a fool," he said finally, sitting back with a sigh.

"No, not a fool," she replied quickly. "But you know there's nothing that will come of it, don't you?"

"Of course. I mean—I hope there wouldn't be," he said, feeling as though all the air had gone from him. To see Belle in the arms of another man would kill him, he was sure of it. He felt Belle place her hand on his cheek, delicately suggesting he turn to look at her.

"Adam, I love you," she said earnestly, her hazel eyes sparkling in the firelight. "No one could ever change the way I feel about you. _Especially_ not Alexander." Adam couldn't help but smile at the inflection in her voice that told him she was not attracted to this gangly man at all.

"You don't like him at all?" he asked.

"He's a good worker, but beyond that not at all," Belle replied with certainty. "I'm afraid that he seems rather too fond of me, though," she added and Adam's heart jumped in fear. "He's done nothing very forward, I'd send him away that moment if he even tried, but he does like to hang around me a lot. I've been discouraging him as much as I can, though." To this, Adam said nothing, picturing Alexander trying to embrace his Belle, to pull her into a kiss. . . the image was too awful.

"Would you be more comfortable if I sent him away?" Belle asked.

"You can't do that," he answered quickly, though the fact that she had offered this made him feel instantly better. "This is his livelihood. Besides, they'll all be gone to the villages soon, right?"

"Right," she confirmed.

"I'm sorry I'm being ridiculous," he added.

"It's all right," she said with a smile and then more teasingly, "I owed you one, anyway, after Nicole." Adam chuckled as he recalled Nicole, a noblewoman two years younger than Belle and intent on breaking up their engagement to marry Adam herself. Belle had been jealous of the attention Nicole was showing him, even as she knew nothing would ever happen between him and the selfish, spoiled girl.

"All right, we're even then," he agreed and moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders, feeling so much lighter than he had moments before.

"Besides," Belle went on after a moment or two. "You're still not entirely innocent yourself."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I'm afraid Chloe has taken a bit of a shine to you as well."

"Chloe?" He was still confused.

"The girl who offered her seat to you. You didn't notice? She was blushing furiously and couldn't take her eyes off you," Belle said with a small giggle.

"Really? I didn't even notice," he admitted.

"You were too deep in your jealous rage, I'm sure," Belle said smartly and Adam chuckled.  
"I wonder what I did to do that," he mused out loud, not wanting the attentions of other women. Belle sighed and looked at him, evidently he was missing something obvious. "What?"

"Adam, you're a very handsome man. You don't have to _do_ anything for women to notice you," she said. Adam could not hold back his laughter at this. He hadn't thought of himself as handsome in quite a number of years and was frankly amused and astonished at the fact that others found him so. After ten years spent as a Beast, he was used to people cowering before his ugly, ferocious face, not being admired for his appearance.

"Well, who would've thought," he said with a chuckle and settled back with Belle leaning her head on his shoulder. After a few moments of sitting in comfortable silence, he heard Belle giggle beside him. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I was just trying to picture Alexander courting me, trying to wrap me up in an affair behind my husband's back," she admitted, giggling again. "Poor Alexander; I can't quite picture him as a Don Juan."

"He doesn't exactly seem the type, does he?" Adam agreed with a chuckle of his own.

"So you won't be jealous of him any more?" she asked carefully.

"I'll try," he promised and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't, not so long as Alexander would spend so many hours with his wife during the day, but he would try to remember that he trusted Belle as he did not trust Alexander.

"And I won't talk about him any more," Belle promised as well. "So long as you kiss me now." Adam bent to oblige her, taking her lips with his own, the embarrassing episode forgotten.

* * *

Belle's POV

Several weeks passed and at last, just before winter would set too heavily on them, it was time to begin setting up the schools in the villages. The teachers were ready, places were found for them to stay in the villages, and the schoolhouses were built or repurposed from existing buildings. It was a good time to start, too, with the children no longer needed in the fields for the harvest or helping their mothers prepared for the winter.

Everything was lining up beautifully. Belle could hardly stand still with excitement as they prepared to go to the first village with Raynard, the first teacher to be paired with the village to the north of the castle. She knew Adam wished it was Alexander going off first, but Raynard was better prepared for the work ahead of him while Alexander and many of the others still needed her guidance. It would only be a few weeks till everyone was in their positions in the villages, anyway.

Both Adam and her father had come with her to the village to see her achievements, though it took several hours by carriage to get there. Belle had wanted to take Philippe to the village, to give him a chance to stretch his legs, but Papa would better withstand the journey in a carriage. It pained her to see her father slowly deteriorate into an old man, but at least it was only his body that began to betray him. His imaginative mind, unwavering good nature, and loving heart remained perfectly sound. Besides, it was well known now that he was having a marvelous time teaching a growing Chip how to work with pulleys and gears.

"I want to thank you all for your hard work and open minds," she said to the crowd of children and their parents that had gathered before her in the village. "I know that the children, and whoever else wishes to learn, shall live richer, fuller lives with the knowledge they will find. Monsieur Raynard is a respectful, kind man and I ask only that you respect him in return. Be kind to him as he will to you, and together you will find a world you never knew."

Her speech was met with applause and cheers from the little ones who immediately went to explore their new school house. They were so eager now, but Belle knew the lessons would wear on them sometimes, that their parents might not be happy that their children would become more intelligent than they. She could only hope all those involved could see the opportunity given to them. It made her proud that she could do something more for this village, for all the villages under her protection. She had touched the world in a way she had never dreamed of, was doing more than she had ever planned.

"Well done, Your Highness," the leader of the town council, Hubert, said as the crowd scattered to explore and enjoy their picnic lunches they were encouraged to bring. "This will change the world, this will."

"I appreciate your willingness to go through with it," she replied with a smile. "Some of the other villages took a bit more convincing."

"Well, it'll all come out in the wash, as my mother used to say. Please, stay as long as you like. Enjoy the product of your work," Hubert said, bowing before going to speak with some of the parents.

"He's right, my Belle. Enjoy this. You've done something to be proud of here," Papa said, touching her arm. She grinned at her father; she was proud of what she accomplished, she was also worried that it might crumble to bits after a few weeks. Only time would tell.

"Raynard seems fairly confident," Adam pointed out, motioning to the tutor Belle had assigned to the village. He was talking with some of the children several yards away, animatedly waving his hands and grinning as he spoke. Belle couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was clear the children were enjoying him. It gave her hope that this would work out after all.

They spent a few hours among the people and Adam took the opportunity to inquire about the needs of the village, not only to the village's council members but to the villagers themselves. No matter how Adam doubted himself, Belle could see that he was a kind Prince, a benevolent and caring ruler of these people.

"It's time for us to go," Belle said at last to Raynard. "I hope your new home is to your liking."

"Oh, yes, Your Highness. Thank you a hundred times for this opportunity!" he replied, his eyes glowing with anticipation and excitement. Belle hoped he could hold onto that feeling.

"You send word at once if you need anything, anything at all. If the children misbehave threaten to have Cogsworth come and teach for awhile," she joked. Raynard chuckled; all of the tutors under Belle's charge had been made all too aware of the droning, unhelpful manner of Cogsworth when he attempted to instruct or teach. Poor Cogsworth, she teased him sometimes, but he was truly an irreplaceable part of the castle, not to mention a dear friend.

"Goodbye!" she said and led her two men back towards the carriage amidst the waves of the villagers, her heart light.


	6. Story 3: Return to the Little Town pt 1

_This story is still very connected to the previous story _A New Idea _but I couldn't justify making it all one giant story because that's just how my brain works_. _This might happen once or twice throughout the course of this fanfic, so just go with it! Also these two chapters are a bit uneven in length, sorry about that!_

* * *

Belle's POV

There was a small, dark cloud that hung over her amid the success of her school system; Belle had yet to confront her old village about it. She had avoided it as long as she could, not wanting to return to the village after what happened last time until at last it was the only village which she had not visited. When she, her father, and Adam had gone back to the village to move their things from the cottage into the castle, Belle was met with the most awful reception she had ever known. The villagers had decided to blame her from Gaston's death that fateful night when the villagers had attacked the castle.

It was a night that no one talked about but no one could forget. In their unimaginative minds they could not fathom having talking, moving objects attack them. So they only chose to acknowledge the fact that somehow their beloved Gaston, who had gone to conquer a monster they never saw beyond an image in a glowing mirror, had fallen to his death soon after Belle had entered the castle.

When Belle had gone into the village with Adam soon after the enchantment's end, she was met with cruel gazes and a stifling, concentrated hatred directed at her. It had overwhelmed her to the point where she was determined to never set foot in the village again. But by her own devices she found herself unable to stay away.

"I can go myself," Adam offered as they made ready to introduce the new teacher to the village. Alexander was the one to go, the one who had volunteered to undertake this village in particular. Belle had warned all the teachers under her charge that they might find difficulties adjusting all the villages to the new ways, but she couldn't help but add that _this_ village might be particularly difficult. Of course, Belle didn't exactly have the facts to back up her statement as she rarely ever visited the other villages before she became Adam's wife, but she knew at the very least her old village would be difficult.

Alexander, always eager, always wanting to please her, had volunteered from the start and so had been the last remaining teacher to leave the castle.

It was still obvious to both Belle and Adam that Alexander had a bit of a crush on Belle, always jumping to do as Belle asked, always particularly attentive during their studies. After the incident where Adam had let his jealousy overwhelm him in the library, they both treated it lightly, each knowing nothing would come of it. But when Alexander sought out Belle once or twice in the library alone, she politely but firmly sent him on his way and never quite got around to telling Adam.

"No, I want to see this through. Besides, Alexander will be devastated if I don't see him off," she teased.

"Perhaps I should stay put then and let you two have the carriage ride alone together," Adam said, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"I think that would just about make his day. Poor Alexander. You know I tried to put him off."

"No man can resist you," he said dramatically and laughed. "I'm sure he'll find some poor village girl to fawn over."

"Hopefully he's not taken in by one of the triplets," Belle said with an internal shiver. "I don't think the boy's ready for that sort of attention."

"Triplets?"

"Favorites of Gaston. Though now that I think of it, scholars aren't exactly their type. Perhaps Alexander will be safe."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a smart boy, he'll sort it all out in the end, both the school and his undying love for you," Adam said, his voice lifting at the end to show he was teasing her.

"All right, let's not be too harsh on the poor thing. We should get going." Adam draped her traveling cloak over her shoulders to keep the harshening winter winds away before throwing his own cloak on and offering her his arm to go downstairs. Alexander was in the entrance hall, waiting obviously eagerly for them.

"All ready to go?" Belle asked as they approached him.

"Yes, indeed, Your Highness. The carriage is packed and the weather is good. We should make it there within the hour!" Alexander exclaimed and Belle smiled kindly at him.

"Let's go then," she declared and made her way outside to be helped into the carriage by Adam. Moments later, they were on their way down the forest road which had been widened and made smooth shortly before she and Adam were wed to ease the travel of their guests. Alexander chatted excitedly as they made their way through the trees, but Belle only listened silently, afraid of the reception she might receive upon their arrival.

* * *

Adam's POV

He was worried for her, worried at how the villagers might react to her return. With a boiling anger he recalled his only other visit to the place, the hatred and suspicion that had been aimed at Belle was awful. This time though, she returned as their Princess and he stood beside her as their Prince. If nothing else, that should keep their anger at bay. Even so, as they dismounted from the carriage a short while later, Adam took her hand protectively and smiled in what he hoped to be a reassuring manner. The story of how Belle had married the prince who had come home after a ten year absence spread like wildfire. It earned Belle some curious and somewhat harsh looks from the villagers, but their hatred from last time was kept at bay.

It was a smaller crowd that gathered for the ceremony than in the other villages, but the people who were there seemed attentive enough. Adam noticed the bookseller had made an appearance in the crowd as well, though he was fairly certain he had no children to attend the school. When Belle introduced Alexander to them, the crowd even politely applauded. But then came the part after Belle's speech where they usually would talk to the parents of the children and answer any questions they had about this new system. At first no one approached them, even as Belle walked amongst them, Adam protectively by her side. But eventually, one woman slowly approached Belle, two young children in tow.

"Bonjour, B—Your Highness," the woman said shyly, curtsying to Belle.

"Sophia!" Belle exclaimed. "It's good to see you." And Adam could tell Belle meant it. The name sounded familiar and Adam slowly recalled that Sophia was the woman who helped Belle learn how to live in the country, teaching Belle to prepare food for winter and grow her own garden.

"And you. It seems you've done quite well for yourself while you were away," Sophia said with another curtsy towards Adam.

"How have you been?" Belle asked, ignoring the comment.

"Well enough. Things have been much quieter without Gaston of course, but the village is beginning to move on. Poor Lefou though, he's not been doing well."

"Lefou? What's happened to him?" Belle asked, though why she should be concerned with Gaston's odd lackey was a mystery to Adam.

"He hardly ever leaves the pub," Sophia said in a hushed voice. "Goes on and on about Gaston as loud and as long as anyone can stand. It's awful."

"But I gave him the cottage when I left. Hasn't he been using it?" Sophia shook her head. "Poor man, he never knew anything except how to fetch and carry for Gaston," Belle sighed. Adam was amazed that she could feel pity for the man who had stirred up the mob to send her father to the asylum, had done so many horrible things under Gaston's direction. But that was his Belle, the kind soul who couldn't stand for suffering.

"Do you think there's a way we can help him?" Belle asked, turning to him. Adam took a moment to recover from the shock of such a question before even considering an answer.

"We could offer him a job. I think the stable's need another man," he said begrudgingly. He couldn't think of an answer quick enough that would keep him from the castle grounds, but at least he had the presence of mind to make sure Lefou would not be working directly in the castle. If indeed this man who had fallen so far would accept the offer.

"Perhaps that will work. It might give him time to get him back on his feet," Belle mused. "He's in the pub, you said?" Sophia nodded. "Hmm, well I'd rather not go in there if I can help it. . ."

"Perhaps you'd better not," Sophia agreed and Adam restrained a sigh of relief. He had no ambition to see whatever shrine the village might have made out of the favorite spot of the man who tried to murder him. "But if it means that much to you maybe I can persuade him outside." Before Belle could reply or Adam could protest, Sophia left her children in Belle's charge and walked determinedly over to what Adam could only assume was the pub.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Adam asked as Belle knelt to pay attention to the children.

"I'm not, to be honest, but I can't leave without doing something, not now that I know what state he's in," Belle replied but said nothing more as her attention was focused on the children. They seemed to like her, but of course they had known her from her life before Adam. He merely stood surveying their surroundings while he waited for Sophia to drag Lefou out of his hole.

The parents and children were wandering around the new schoolhouse grounds with Alexander, now more or less oblivious to Belle's presence. But the villagers who walked passed cast curious looks their way. Adam still detected the anger in their gaze, but it was subdued now, almost seemingly weary of itself but unable to give up altogether. Still, Adam would not trust these villagers, not only because the men had formed themselves into a mob to attack Adam and his servants, but because of how they had treated Belle. So he stood protectively beside Belle as she kept the children entertained, daring anyone to come close enough to treat Belle as cruelly as they had last time. But Sophia returned and no one had done more than give them passing glances.

"He's out at the side of the pub, but he's not in good shape," Sophia warned. "You best hurry if you're going to get any sort of sense out of him."

"Thank you," Belle said gratefully and bid goodbye to her and the children. Adam followed Belle apprehensively, having no ambition of seeing Lefou again but if Belle was so set on it he could not let her go alone.

* * *

Belle's POV

She wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea to confront Lefou, to offer him a way out of the life he had fallen into, but she felt responsible in a way for it. So she made her way to the alley beside the pub, shivering as she recalled how she first felt the dangerous strength of Gaston. He had taken her by the arm when she confronted him about forbidding her to see Sophia, intent on stopping her from embarrassing him in front of his friends. His grip was strong, but he had checked his anger and released her before he got out of control.

"Lefou?" she called, trying to dismiss the memory. A grunt and a tottering shadow were the response to her call and Lefou appeared from behind an empty barrel that stood in the alley.

"What—_hic—_is it?" he asked, hiccups dotting his slurred words.

"Oh, Lefou," Belle sighed at his state. Lefou did not know how to handle the world without Gaston. "Would you like to come back with us? We have some work for you at the castle. You'll be looked after, with good food, a warm bed, and honest work."

"Where Gaston—_hic_—was murdered? No, thanks! I gotta—_hic—_I gotta watch after Gaston's stuff. It's what he would've wanted," Lefou said, his face twisting into a mottled sort of anger. Belle didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to bring him back to the castle anyway; in his state he wouldn't put up much of a struggle. But she doubted it would do him any good now. Perhaps when he came out of his grief he might see things more clearly. She glanced up at Adam, but he had no advice to give her.

"Well, I can't force you, but if you change your mind, you know where to go," Belle relented and turned away from Lefou. She felt horrible, but what else could she do?

"Come on, Belle. Perhaps he'll come to his senses later," Adam said as they made their way back up the alley, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in what she knew was meant to be a comforting embrace.

"I know, but I wish—"

"Excuse me, B—Your Highness," a hesitant, hushed voice called from behind them. Belle and Adam turned in unison and Belle was shocked to see that one of the blonde triplets was peering around the corner of the building at them. Paulette, who frequently wore a green dress while her sisters favored red and amber, motioned for them to come closer. Curious, Belle approached the girl, wondering what she might possibly have to say. Paulette didn't seem angry or upset, which eliminated the possibility of her yelling at Belle for the loss of Gaston. In face, the girl seemed a bit on edge, glancing from side to side and Belle and Adam approached.

"What is it, Paulette?" Belle asked, matching the whispered tone Paulette had started.

"I heard you offering work to Lefou. Is there really—are there really positions available there?"

"You and your sisters want to work at the castle?" Belle asked, taken aback by this information.

"No, no, just me. My sisters. . .my sisters don't know I'm asking about this," she admitted and Belle felt her eyes widen. In the several years Belle had lived in the village, she had never seen one triplet without the other two; they were inseparable, even in their pursuits of Gaston. And now one of them wished to break away?

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" Belle asked, taking the girl's arm gently.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that my sisters are only concerned with keeping Gaston's memory alive. They can't let him go, you see. It was Claudia and Laura who fed the rumors about you when Lefou came back with the stories of the castle. The three of them turned the village against you. While Lefou spiraled out of control. . .well, you saw," she said, motioning to the staggering shadow behind them that was Lefou, "my sisters only got angrier and angrier. I know you didn't do anything. You didn't like him, but I know you wouldn't have killed him. I don't want to live like my sisters any more. I can't live in hate like they are."

Belle was touched by this, but was it true? Was the girl who Belle had only known as love-struck and rather empty-headed really looking for a new life?

"I. . ." Belle started, but was unsure what to say. Quickly, she looked back at Adam, but Adam was looking at the girl with pity in his eyes. That was enough for her. "I'm sure we can find you something at the castle," Belle assured Paulette. "It might only be as a maid, there are very few positions open. It will be hard work," she warned.

"I'm not afraid of hard work," Paulette said, determination overpowering the fear that had been in her eyes before.

"And, you understand. . .our circumstances?" Belle said as delicately as she could. It would be strange having the girl who had once teased her living under the same roof, but stranger still now that Belle had become a princess. Belle didn't need to really worry about what the villagers thought of her new station until now, but having one of them working there might make things awkward.

"You are my Princess," Paulette said with conviction. "I know this and I don't want anything more than a job. I promise I won't make things difficult," Paulette added with a careful smile. Belle smiled in return and took the girl's hands.

"How soon can you be ready?"

"Five minutes! Oh, thank you so much!" Paulette exclaimed, squeezing Belle's hands eagerly. "Don't leave without me!" Paulette whirled around and dashed back into the pub, presumably to collect her things.

"I wonder what her sisters will think," Belle mused as the girl vanished into the building. "You don't mind that I did that, do you?" she asked Adam quickly.

"No, I don't. I'm confused why she wanted it, but it seemed like she needed somewhere to go. I'd be happy to think of the castle as a sanctuary for something less awful than a Beast," Adam replied with a gentle smile.

"Oh! That's something I didn't think about! If she'll be working as the castle, do you think she'll find out about the enchantment?" So far they had managed to conceal the enchantment from the world, even as nobles and advisors came to the castle. But so far they had not hired any new servants; sooner or later someone would let it slip that they had been a fork or a feather duster and who knows how Paulette would react to such information.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes," Adam assured her.

"I'm here! I'm ready!" Paulette declared moments later, a small bag bundled in her arms. "Thank you so much! Oh, um, Your Highnesses," she added with a quick curtsy.

"I suppose we should return to the castle then so the others can meet you," Belle said merrily and led the way back to the carriage. After a quick farewell to Alexander and a reminder that should he need any sort of help he should write to her immediately, Belle, Adam, and Paulette climbed into the carriage to return to the castle. On the way, Belle told Paulette a little of what she could expect to find at the castle.

"Of course, Mrs. Potts will be better at explaining everything to you," she finished as they came in sight of the castle walls. "And I think you'll rather like Babette," she added with a smile.

"Welcome back, my dears!" Mrs. Potts greeted them as Belle and Adam entered the castle. "Oh, I see you've brought someone back with you!" she exclaimed, looking behind Belle to where Paulette had just entered. Belle grinned when she noticed that Paulette was looking around her in awe; Belle was familiar with the massive beauty of this place and the girl's expression reminded her of it once again.

"Mrs. Potts, this is Paulette," Belle introduced. "She wished to come work at the castle and I promised a position for her."

"Well, goodness knows we've got plenty of work to go around. Come along with me, my dear, and we'll get you sorted," Mrs. Potts said, putting a hand gently on the girl's back to guide her away. As she was led away, Paulette turned back and met Belle's eyes, smiling with a clear gratitude. Belle smiled in return, glad she could do this one thing to help set things right.

* * *

Belle was pleased to find that Paulette settled in well at the castle. Mrs. Potts had assigned her to be a maid, a task Paulette said she was well suited to after cleaning up the tavern for so long. Still, there was a lot to learn. At Belle's request, Mrs. Potts made sure the other maids treated her well and helped her along. She was happy to hear that she and Babette had become fast friends as well. This report she got from Lumiere himself who was apparently good-naturedly jealous of the time this new maid took that Babette might have otherwise spent with him.

And Belle needn't have feared that having someone from the village would be difficult for both of them. Paulette showed no sign of jealousy that the girl she once teased was now considered her social superior, though the phrase made Belle flinch. Besides, in a castle as large as that, it was rare Belle saw Paulette at all. And she had not yet run from the place, screaming that everyone had gone mad speaking of talking objects and angry Beasts, so Belle assumed the servants had done their part in keeping the enchantment from her.

As for Paulette's sisters, Belle had no idea if they had guessed where Paulette had gone or if there had been any contact between them. Belle was desperately curious about it, but it was not her place to ask. But as there was no word from Paulette's sisters, neither did Lefou seek out the help Belle offered. Belle wished she could do something about that, but as Adam pointed out, they couldn't force him to take help he didn't want. So Belle tried to make peace with it and found joy instead in Paulette's happiness.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Potts," Belle greeted nearly a month after Paulette joined them at the castle. She didn't exactly have time to be hanging around the kitchen, but she needed a bit of variation in her schedule, so she donned her old blue dress which Estelle wouldn't fuss over if she got dirty and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Hello, dear. Haven't seen you down here in awhile," Mrs. Potts greeted her warmly. The rest of the servants paused briefly in their work to acknowledge Belle with small bows and went on with their work. Belle wished they wouldn't do even that, but at least no one fussed about her helping out in the kitchen any more.

"I know, I've missed the chaos of it," she said with a grin, watching the servants run about, the chef and his assistants preparing dinner. It was the heart and the life of the castle and she loved it.

"Well stay as long as you like, of course. I've got to be getting along with my work," Mrs. Potts said and bustled on her way. Belle found a spot on a stool beside the large sink and scrubbed away at the dishes she found there.

"Sorry!" someone said as they bumped into her back, causing her to splash water on her lap. "Oh, Belle! Mistress, I mean!" Belle turned to see that it was Paulette who had bumped into her. Paulette's eyes were wide with shock.

"It's all right," she assured her, unable to help the giggle that burst from her. "I was due for a bath."

"Oh, dear. Not barely a month here and I've spilt water all over a princess," Paulette fretted, grabbing a clean towel to dab at the wet spots on Belle's dress.

"Don't worry," Belle assured her, stopping her frantic motions. "Paulette, it's all right. I was in the way."

"But what are you doing here anyway, washing dishes?" Paulette asked. "If you don't mind my asking, I mean." It was obvious Paulette didn't know what to do with a Princess in the kitchens and Belle couldn't help but feel amused, even as she felt badly for causing her distress.

"I just needed a bit of a break," Belle said. "It's nice to come down and visit every so often."

"But. . . but you're a _princess_ now," she whispered, evidently horrified by this.

"And these are my friends," Belle explained, motioning to the servants around her. Paulette looked around at the servants, those within earshot were smiling at their conversation as Paulette learned their Mistress' strange ways. "Would you like to join me for a minute?"

"Oh, all right," Paulette said hesitantly and picked up another cloth to dry with.

"Are you getting on all right here? Do you like it?" Belle asked, curious now that she had Paulette alone to find out what she thought of her new life.

"I do, thank you. Everyone's very kind. And you were right, Babette is very nice."

"Good," Belle said with a smile. "And. . . do you here from your sisters at all?"

"No," Paulette said shortly and Belle left it alone.

"I thought I sent someone to clean the first floor sitting room," Cogsworth demanded as he came through the kitchen's swinging door.

"That was me sir!" Paulette exclaimed, dropping the copper pot back into the sink as if it shocked her. "Sorry, sir!"

"That was my fault, Cogsworth," Belle said calmly, turning to face the castle's head of the household. "I wanted to see how Paulette was getting along here."

"Yes, Mistress. When you can, Paulette," Cogsworth said and left again.

"You shouldn't let him bully you, you know," Belle told Paulette. "He's quite a nice person when he's not trying to give orders. If he gives you trouble, just tell Mrs. Potts and she'll set him in order."

"Oh, I know. I've seen her do it," Paulette said, grinning. Belle laughed and Paulette went on her way. It was clear that there was still some tension between her and her sisters, but Belle was reassured that at least she was happy with her decision to work in the castle.


	7. Story 3: Return to the Little Town pt 2

Belle's POV

Paulette might have been settling in to her new life, but the villagers did not seem to be as flexible. Five weeks had passed since Belle and Adam brought Alexander to work in her old village, but Belle was disappointed to learn that the village was just as opposed to the idea as she feared. Alexander's letters were increasing in frequency and frustration; Belle did her best to ease his troubles, but when he showed up at the castle at the end of the sixth week, she knew the situation had become desperate.

"I just don't know what to do, my lady," he despaired over a cup of tea in the sun room, lately Belle's favorite room aside from the library, an entire wall of windows letting the winter sun shine in. The bounce in his voice Belle had grown accustomed to was gone and instead he sounded very weary. "It was all right at first, the school house was. . . less sparse than it is now. Only the children of a woman named Sophia attend now." Belle smiled, glad that Sophia at least saw the value in this, or at least their old, short friendship provoked this act of kindness.

"I knew this would be difficult," Belle sighed, staring pensively into her cup at the dark tea inside.

"I've failed, I'm sorry," Alexander moaned.

"You did _not_ fail," she said, perhaps a little too sharply. "I knew this was going to be a challenge. You say no one besides Sophia's children are going?"

"No one else," he confirmed. "Except. . ."

"Except what?" she pressed.

"Well, I've managed to speak to a few of the children who stopped going. When they were playing, away from their parents where they might speak freely. And they said that it was their parents who didn't want them to go. I did not get the impression they were playing truant or begged their parents not to make them go. From the way they spoke, it was the adults who are discouraging this."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Belle muttered bitterly.

"I've tried talking to the parents, of course," Alexander went on. "But they treated me as though I were a leper, shutting their doors before I could say two words."

"I'm so sorry, Alexander. I know this is difficult. I'm impressed you've hung on this long. I'll have to think about what to do about this. You're welcome to stay here in the meantime, of course, while we figure things out."

"Thank you, my lady, but I'll return to teach the children who _do_ come."

"You know this is not a reflection on you, don't you?" she asked, worried that he might be taking this personally.

"From the stories you have told us, I know it's their nature, but it's hard not to take it personally," he admitted. "But I can't help but wonder, why is it _this_ village in particular that is so against bettering themselves? Surely the others aren't having such a difficult time of it." Belle sighed; there was the question she had been trying to avoid since the start of all this.

"There was a man who lived there once, Gaston," she started, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. "He enjoyed hunting and drinking, with few morals and no education whatsoever. But he was charismatic and very popular with all the townsfolk, and they were drawn in by him. They do not care for bettering oneself because Gaston conditioned them to be content with their lot in life, allowing himself to rise to the top."

"I see," Alexander said slowly. "Forgive me. . . you're using the past tense for this Gaston?"

"He died," Belle said shortly, leaving no room for questions. Alexander nodded and the subject was dropped.

The following day, Belle approached Adam and his council for advice on what to do. She wasn't sure how helpful they would be, but she was out of ideas. Belle's plea for help was met with several moments of silence as the advisors scratched their beards and tapped their fingers in obvious efforts to assist her. It was actually Jean, one of Adam's advisors, who came up with a reasonable plan to try to sway the village's opinion.

It came as a surprise to Belle that Jean should try to help her; he was the gruffest of the four advisors Adam had to help him in his decisions on how to run the province, and usually the one to shoot down any half-baked plan that might arise. However, Belle got the impression that Jean had rather a soft spot for her, ever since the day he first arrived to the castle with his companions. She had evidently impressed him that day, though she wasn't quite sure what she did or how she managed to stay in his favor for so long.

"Wean them into it," he suggested bluntly when she brought the matter to the council the day after Alexander left to return to the village. "Ask for a few volunteers from the other villages to go and talk up the schools a bit, casually. Seeing their neighbors liking it so much, they might warm up to the idea after awhile."

"Isn't that a bit. . . crafty?" she asked, surprised at this, though not entirely opposed to it.

"My dear, if you're going to play the game, know when to use the right cards," Jean replied with a wry sort of smile. Belle wasn't entirely sure what 'game' she was trying to play, but she wasn't about to throw away sound advice.

"It's worth a try," she agreed. "I'll see that it gets done. I'll go down to a few of the nearer villages tomorrow and see who might have the excuse to do business in our troublesome one."

"Very good, my lady," Jean said with an approving nod and the other three advisors murmured and nodded as if they had been in on this idea the whole time. Only Adam remained silent, but by his expression Belle could see his was more intrigued by this than anything.

"The only thing about Jean's idea," she said to him later as they got ready for bed in the West Wing, "is that it sounds a little too underhanded, like we're _training_ them as if they were no more than dogs being trained to fetch."

"Not dogs, my love. Children. Children learning their manners," he corrected amiably.

"And what would you know about teaching children their manners?" she asked merrily, impressed and amused by this analogy.

"You're not the only one who reads now," he laughed. "I've been doing plenty of research on the matter."

"About children?" she questioned, intrigued by this new information. But Adam only smiled and climbed in bed, holding out one arm so she might recline against his shoulder. She tried once or twice to coax more information from him, but he avoided it at every turn so finally she had to give up for the night.

* * *

A day or two later, Belle rode down alone to the nearby towns dressed plainly (though none of her gowns except for the ones she wore to state dinners and other such affairs were very elaborate). Adam had wanted to go with her, but she insisted it wasn't necessary. It was little more than a ride about the countryside and Adam had more than enough work to do without putting it off to accompany her.

It was becoming harder for Belle to remember Adam as the lonely Beast in his dark and gloomy castle, she reflected as she rode alone. Adam had become welcoming of visitors, worked with his advisors, other nobles, and his subjects with grace and justice, and no longer let his temper get out of control. It was still there, of course, hidden as a particular flash in his eye, but Belle had to look close to see it.

Belle sighed heavily as she rode, patting Philippe's neck when he turned back his head to see what was the matter. She was proud of Adam and loved the man he had become, but she missed the boyish wonder, the excitement he found in discovering new things. There wasn't much wonder left in his world and Belle wished vainly there was something she could do to bring it back. It was one of the things about him she fell in love with, after all.

She came out of her thoughts as she entered the village, perhaps a half an hour away from the one she once lived in. Any who saw her paused what they were doing to bow to her, but they had grown used to her presence over the past few weeks and did not threaten to fawn over her as they did upon her first arrival. Belle was infinitely glad of this; the worst part about her new position was the attention, the unwanted bows and the titles she was given. 'Mistress' was all right; the servants had been calling her that for months. 'Princess' was a bit harder to take.

"Bonjour, Bernard," she greeted the new schoolmaster as she walked into the building that served as a school. It was one room and rather small, but it was suitable for the needs of the equally small town.

"My lady!" Bernard exclaimed in surprised. He had been hard at work at his desk, bent over a stack of papers, and had evidently not heard her come in. Quickly, he stood and bowed to her; Belle returned the gesture with a gentle nod. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"May I sit?" she asked, gesturing to one of the several benches lined up to face Bernard's desk.

"Yes, yes please do!"

"I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a sticky situation, and I've come to ask for the help of the parents of your students," she started as she settled onto the bench.

"What situation is this?" Bernard asked. Belle explained the problem with Alexander's town (it was easier for her to think of it as his rather than hers) and what they intended to do about it.

"Alexander got a little of the bounce taken out of him, eh?" Bernard remarked with humor. All of the tutors in Belle's charge had quickly learned that Alexander was twice as ambitious and twice as cheery as the rest of them.

"He's lucky he had so much bounce to begin with," she replied amiably. "One with so little bounce in the first place might have been crushed."

"Touché, my lady," he said with a smile and a nod. "I think this plan of yours might be effective. I know of a few men who trade between the villages. I'll introduce you and you can set this plan in motion."

* * *

Bernard was as good as his word and it wasn't long before Belle convinced several amiable men to favorably discuss the school in Alexander's village. She didn't need to say much; all four men she came across were more than willing to talk about something they already accepted as a wonderful idea. They were all pleased their children were learning so much and, though there was the expected groan of homework and spending beautiful days indoors, the children seemed to like it as well. Belle was overjoyed to hear this report; perhaps she had done some good after all. She received equally good news in the two other villages she visited that day; nine men in all who sold and traded goods, products, and even animals in Alexander's village had agreed to spread the word about the benefits of the schools.

Within a week, she received a letter from Alexander elating about the fact that there were three more students in his classroom. The following week brought two more, and the week after brought a torrent of eight children. Belle was overjoyed, nearly giddy with the knowledge that the plan had succeeded.

"It worked!" she told Adam and the council when she received the news that Alexander's school was officially up and running. "Your idea was brilliant, Jean. Thank you!"

"Anything to be of service," Jean said with a calm nod.

"Congratulations, Belle," Adam said with a wide grin. "You must be thrilled."

"I am!" she confirmed, though she could see by his grin that he was laughing at her a little. But there was also a light in his eyes, a gentle light in his blue eyes that told her that he was also proud of her. Nothing could have been better.


	8. Story 4: The Threat part 1

Adam's POV

He was in the library searching for materials that might help him research a law he was struggling to understand. As he went through the books of business and law, he noticed that many of them were sorely outdated and made a mental note to replace them. Belle had been managing the library well, but he knew she was fearful of getting rid of anything he might need so charged him with the task of alerting her to the titles he no longer needed. And he was in dire need of information on the history of poaching laws in particular, perhaps even information on how others resolved them if such a book existed.

He flipped quickly through what felt like the thousandth book but was probably only the fourth, the sound of the pages whizzing over his thumb echoing in the quiet library. Belle had gone for a walk to enjoy the unseasonably warm early spring day and Adam would have loved to join her, but he wanted to finish researching the history of poaching. It was becoming a problem and he needed to understand what he was up against.

As he descended the steps of the library staircase, thumbing through one book with another volume tucked under his arm, he heard the door to the library open. He didn't look up, however, until he heard the visitor call for Belle.

Adam looked up from his book to see that it was Chip who had entered the library, looking especially small from where Adam stood several steps above the ground.

"I think she's gone for a walk," Adam answered, closing his book and stacking the one under his arm to carry them both in his hands. The boy jumped, clearly not expecting him to be there. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, no Master," Chip answered, backing away a few steps. Adam frowned, realizing that the boy was still afraid of him.

"You came for a story, didn't you," he guessed with a smile. "She's very good at reading stories."

"The best," Chip agreed with a grin, though he came no closer to Adam.

"What was she reading to you?" he asked, taking a step closer and placing his books on a nearby table.

"'The Snow Queen.' It's a long one," Chip answered.

"I don't think I've ever read that one," he replied, thinking back to the many stories he had encountered since meeting Belle. "Perhaps I could join you next time?"

"I guess so, if you want to. But we're almost halfway through it."  
"I see." Then, with sudden inspiration, he said, "In that case, would you like to catch me up?" Chip grinned and for the next half hour or so, the boy related to him with great detail and animation the story Belle had been reading to him. Adam watched with equal amusement and admiration as Chip went on and on, the energy of the young boy was astounding. It made him wonder what his own boy might be like. . .

"There you are!" Mrs. Potts' voice broke into his thoughts and Chip stopped his lively retelling of the story. "Chip, I've been looking for you everywhere! Stop pestering the Master and come along, now."

"He's not bothering me," Adam said, but Mrs. Potts had already taken Chip halfway across the library. The boy turned and waved at him and Adam waved in return, pleased he had finally somehow connected with the boy. Chip spent so many years in fear of him, it was a relief to finally earn his trust.

"You were really good with him," Belle said, startling Adam. He hadn't known she was there.

"How long were you watching?" he asked, coming over to meet her by the far doorway.

"Enough to see you truly enjoying listening to Chip's story," she replied, grinning widely. "You were smiling the entire time."

"He is a very entertaining story teller," he defended, pretending to be protecting his honor but truly not caring. Belle smiled at him, but there seemed to be something else behind her eyes. As if she was trying to search for answers. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and dropped her gaze. He knew there was something behind the look she had been giving him, but he let the subject rest.

* * *

Belle's POV

The following afternoon, Belle brought a tray up to the study as she usually did at lunchtime when Adam and Gustave were working. Rarely did she ever let a servant do it for her; even as she grew ever busier with her work with the villages' schools, she enjoyed taking the time when she could listen to the goings-on of these meetings and learn about the inner workings of the land, even give her opinions on some matters. Neither Adam or Gustave seemed to mind; really Belle thought they both were glad of her company. But on that particular day Belle walked in to find both men looking haggard and weary.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly as she set the tray down on a nearby table.

"There's been some unrest among the people," Gustave answered. "One of the laws we passed have had some backlash."

"Which one?"

"The one about poaching," Adam grunted in reply, clearly unhappy. "We knew it was going to be a hard one to enforce; technically it's been outlawed for years, but I thought we should do more. It's been getting out of hand."

"What's been happening?" Belle asked, sitting in an armchair between the two men to find out the details. This was her land, too; she had a right to know what was happening inside it.

"Well, some men just simply disobey the law," Gustave started. "They've been hunting on other people's lands, sometimes from the herds those families raise themselves. Herds of deer and even cows have been dwindling, threatening wildlife and domestic life alike. We've been fining these poachers, but it's not doing much good. Many have been showing their. . .disapproval in unwelcome ways. Burning farmland, attacking landowners and the guards we have sent to enforce this law."

"There has to be some way we can peacefully stop this," Adam said despairingly. Belle nodded, but could think of nothing that might help.

"If they don't disband soon, we might need to think about applying more force," Gustave said. "As much as I dislike the idea, we can't have them harming other people because they cannot hunt as they wish."

"What are you saying, uncle?" Adam asked, his voice strained and Belle thought that Adam knew _exactly_ what his uncle might be saying.

"Imprisonment," Gustave replied bluntly. "Trials. Harsher punishments. We cannot do everything as peacefully as you want, Adam, admirable though that is. And after the first one or two are imprisoned, it might be example enough to make the rest stop, anyway."

A long silence met Gustave's words and Belle cringed at the thought of having to use the prisons in the castle. But they were there for a reason, and innocent people were getting hurt because of these brigands.

"It might—it might have to be done, Adam," Belle regretfully agreed. Adam looked at her in surprise, his blue eyes saying exactly _why_ he did not want to do what his uncle had suggested. He was terrified of becoming the man he had been before the enchantment, the horrible, cruel creature who had no pity or love in his heart. But it was exactly that fear, Belle reasoned, that would keep him from doing just that.

"It will keep innocents from being harmed, Adam," she said, putting a hand on his arm trying to silently relate that she understood what he was thinking. "What these men are doing is wrong, and you are responsible for protecting the people."

Adam looked at her for a moment, his eyes seeking the truth and the guidance he needed in hers. "Very well," he finally said. "Instruct the guards to arrest those who harm people or their property. Continue fining the rest. I hope you are right, uncle," he added. "I hope they will stop after a few of their comrades are arrested. I've had enough for now, I think. I'm going to take lunch in my rooms." Without waiting for a word from his uncle, Adam took a plate from the tray Belle had brought and left the room.

"Oh dear," Belle sighed as the door closed behind Adam.

"He didn't take that well at all, did he?" Gustave said.

"He's so afraid of becoming the man he had been before. He doesn't want to punish the people because he's afraid that's what a man with no heart would do. Adam needs to learn a balance, I think, of what is kind and what is right," she mused.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, my dear," Gustave said with a nod. "I knew this would be difficult on him, but we'll help him through it, won't we?" he added and smiled at Belle. "I think I'll take this time and go write some letters I've been putting off. I'll see you later, my dear," he said and stood, bowing slightly to her and took his own plate elsewhere. Belle looked at the now solitary plate that held her own meal, debated briefly on simply going to the library, and ended up bringing her lunch to the West Wing to see if Adam might let her in.

* * *

Adam's POV

Adam sat in a chair by the fire, his meal sitting untouched on the table beside him, and tried not to brood. The unrest amongst the poachers was making him question himself, and he did not like what he was thinking. The Beast and the child before that, had the situation been presented, would have locked them up without hesitation, perhaps even had them executed. Adam would not have his past dictate how he was going to run his lands, would not let the cruelty that once consumed him allow him to make a wrong decision. But what else could be done with these people?

Belle was right; to let them continue the way they were would allow innocent people to get hurt. But he was unsure of how locking up the poachers would affect him. He was afraid to find too much satisfaction from it, afraid that once he started, the cruelty that once consumed him would rise up again.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he went to answer it, knowing who it would be.

"You don't need to knock anymore, you know," Adam said, feeling a slight smile cross his face despite his mood. "These are your rooms now, too."

"I like to give you the choice sometimes. I understand needing to be alone. Besides," she added, her serious tone turning to one of levity, "the West Wing is forbidden," she teased and stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"I don't really want to talk about what went on back there," he said cautiously as Belle stepped into the room, not wanting to upset her but even more dreading having to discuss what happened in the other room. But Belle held up a hand to silence him.

"I've simply come to have lunch with my husband," she said. "And to perhaps afterwards walk along the grounds with him." Adam grinned and closed the door, amazed that he could have so understanding a wife as Belle.

He couldn't dismiss the thought of the rioting poachers but Belle was able to distract him from the worst of it, allowing the stress of the situation to disappear. They ate a pleasant lunch together where, true to her word, Belle said nothing about the riots. Afterwards Belle suggested a walk in the gardens; she had been doing some work with Louis, the aging gardener, in creating a trellis full of roses to arch over part of the passageway. It was too early for roses still, but the vines had begun to turn red with new growth and Belle asked if Adam would give his opinions on it. It was a simple request, one that Adam was surprised to hear from the woman who would discuss philosophy and science as easily as anything, and Adam suspected it was simply meant to distract him further.

"This will be beautiful," Adam said when they reached the trellis. "If the roses cooperate with you."

"They'd better," Belle said with a smile as she tucked one of the growing stems back into the weave of the trellis. After a moment or two, Belle was able to keep the stem where she wanted it but drew back her hand with a small gasp.

"Are you all right?" Adam reflexively asked as Belle grasped her finger.

"I'm fine. Just pricked my finger, that's all," she said with a smile and drew her fingertip to her lips to stem the small drop of blood that had formed there. "The hazards of working with roses, but it'll be worth it in the end." Adam nodded silently and they continued their walk.

"I don't want to go back to what I was, Belle," Adam heard himself say sometime later, breaking the long silence that had hung between them. "I'm so afraid that I'll _enjoy_ putting these people in prison, that I'll go beyond doing right and become cruel. I don't know what to do." He felt lost and very much afraid of what he might become. And though it hurt his pride to admit these things, if he couldn't confess to Belle then what else could he do?

"I know that you'll do what is best," Belle said. "You must have confidence in yourself. I know that you are a good man, with a good heart." She placed a hand on his chest to emphasize her point. "You'll find a way to do what's right." Adam took her hand and kissed her fingertips, hoping with the force of all his being that she was right.


	9. Story 4: The Threat part 2

Belle's POV

It had been a few weeks since she had talked with Adam and Gustave about the issues with the poaching law, and frankly Belle had done her best to put it from her mind. There hadn't been much improvement in the situation, but neither had there been anything serious enough for Adam to deem worthy of imprisonment and Belle felt it best to leave it alone.

On a particularly nice day, quite muddy from recent rains but warm enough for spring, she decided to ask Chip to help her take care of Philippe. There wasn't time recently for the long rides Belle enjoyed, but she couldn't resist visiting her dear horse for a little while. Besides, it had been awhile since she and Chip had spent any time together and she didn't mind admitting she was very fond of the boy. He was a bright ray of sunshine on any given day and she was glad when he agreed to accompany her.

She and Chip slowly made their way to the stables, chatting and giggling until they arrived at Philippe's stall. Belle knew the boy was fond of her horse and brushing out Philippe and perhaps putting him through a little exercise might be a welcome distraction for all three of them.

Chip bounded up to Philippe's stall and the horse, too accustomed to the boy's boisterous attitude, did not start in fear as he might have several months ago. Instead he put his big nose over the door of his stall and blew air into Chip's face, allowing the boy to pet him vigorously. Belle smiled at Chip's energy, unable to keep herself from recalling how the poor child had been trapped in the form of a teacup for so long. At least he and the other servants were kept from aging during the enchantment, so Chip wasn't entirely robbed of his childhood.

It was so good to see him playing as children were meant to. But it also gave her wistful thoughts of having her own children, thoughts she didn't think she was quite ready for, and so she pushed them aside and focused instead on finding the lead rope to walk Philippe and the brushes to use later on. The stable hands by now were far too accustomed to Belle taking care of her own horse whenever she had time to make it down to the stables. It had taken quite an amount of convincing on Belle's part before the stable hands would allow their princess to brush her own horse, but Belle had won out in the end. So the two servants who were in the stables when she arrived simply nodded in her direction and left the stables to go about their business.

As Belle turned back with her supplies in hand, she heard Philippe suddenly snort and whinny in a way that only meant danger. But before she could even look up to see if Chip had been hurt, she felt someone come up from behind her and twist her arm painfully behind her back, the brushes in her hand falling to the floor. Belle tried to whirl to face her attacker, but she was forced to press her back against her attacker's chest as he moved his free arm to wrap around the front of her shoulders. She was trapped, unable to move beyond what her attacker allowed. Her heart thudded in her chest and she hardly dared to breathe, but she stopped herself from crying out, knowing it would only frighten Chip. She hoped that the noise Philippe was making might alert the stable hands and bring help to her, but a quick glance around was enough to tell her the men were no longer in the stable.

"Your husband's at home, little princess, yes?" her captor's voice, raspy and rough, whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?" she demanded, very much afraid but knowing Chip was still there, witnessing all of this. She could see him standing in front of her, eyes wide in fear.

"I thought I was clear. I want your husband. I want the Prince. Can you do that for me, Princess?"

"Not while you hold me here," she replied angrily, struggling uselessly against his grasp, only succeeding sending a shot of pain up the arm that was twisted behind her.

"Then have the little urchin here do it!" he demanded.

"Chip, will you go get the Master please?" she asked the boy as steadily as she could, actually glad to have the excuse to remove the boy from this place. She could see Chip trembling and she tried to keep her voice light to avoid adding to his fear. "It will be all right, Chip. We'll figure this out," she promised. She just hoped what she said wasn't a lie. Chip nodded at her words, a look of determination replacing the fear in his face, and he ran off towards the castle.

"Well done, Princess," the man said mockingly.

"Why are you here?" she asked angrily, sparing no false kindness for this man, allowing the anger to fill her voice now that Chip was away.

"Surely you must have heard about us. We're not happy with how your husband is running this land. There is so little for people like us to do now. And now they're threatening to _arrest_ us," he replied, his voice growing more angry and Belle felt his arms tighten their hold on her.

"My husband has passed laws against poachers. Those horrible cowards who hunt where they shouldn't, killing animals they have no right to kill. Is that what you are?" she said, though she knew her words would only anger him further.

"You know nothing of what we have been through. We have paid hundreds in fines, destroying our livelihood, all thanks to you and the prince."

"You think I do not know hardship? Have you not heard the story? I was a peasant, a nobody. I have gone hungry, slept on the ground, given up so much to be able to get the chance to live. And yet you come here and threaten me and my husband because you cannot hunt others' animals?" Somehow, her words must have struck the man who held her captive, for she felt his hold loosen ever so slightly and he was silent. She heard him take in breath perhaps to speak, but before he could Adam and several guards arrived in the stable.

"Belle!" Adam called and her captor whirled to place Belle between himself and Adam. She watched as Adam's expression fell into one of anger and she saw the Beast's temper rise inside of him again.

"I'm all right, Adam," she assured him. It was true; she was unharmed, only angry at this man who dared to threaten her in such a way.

"Release her," Adam demanded, taking a step forward. The man dragged Belle a step backwards in response.

"Not until you revoke your laws on 'poaching' as you call it!" the man retorted.

"I can't do that," Adam replied, his voice calm and even but his eyes blazing in fury. He took another step towards them. Instead of stepping backwards again, the man turned to more drastic actions. The man pulled a knife from his belt with the arm that had been around Belle's shoulders, keeping Belle in place by the arm he had twisted behind her back, and raised his free hand again to hold the knife to Belle's throat. Belle gasped and tried to shy away from the threatening blade, but she was unable to move far. Her mind buzzed in true terror, anger gone and replaced only with barely suppressed fear.

"No!" Adam cried, reaching forward but apparently not daring to step forwards again. Belle felt the cold steel at her throat, pressing against her flesh, and couldn't help the shiver of terror that ran through her. She wanted to struggle, to run, to fight this man who threatened her, but she was paralyzed with fear. Philippe whinnied again, almost a scream, and beat at his stable door with his front hooves.

"Let go of her!" Adam demanded. "Let her go, and we'll talk about it."

"You have no idea of how much you have cost me!" the man said, his voice full of anger and desperation but Belle could hardly hear any of it, concentrating on the knife that pressed against her neck. "I have lost everything I have because I can no longer hunt. It seems only fair I should take something from you." The knife at Belle's throat bit into her skin and Belle couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at the small prick of pain.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Adam cried. "Your quarrel is with me. Let her go and we'll settle this together. You and me. No one else needs to get hurt."

"A fight with a prince? Now what man could resist that?" the man said, the horrible pleasure in his voice all too clear. The knife lowered from Belle's throat and Adam stepped forward. The man released Belle, pushing her forward as Adam drew closer.

"Adam, please don't," she pleaded as they came together. "Don't do this."

"I can't stand to see you hurt," he said, taking her shoulders and pushing her gently towards the waiting guards. His eyes pleaded with her to go, so what else could she do? But he was unarmed, and the other man was not.

As soon as she was within reach, the guards who had accompanied Adam surrounded Belle, preventing any further harm from coming to her but also keeping her from seeing what was going on between Adam and the threatening man.

"Help him!" Belle begged of the guards now encircling her, listening to the sounds of the fight.

"We cannot," one of them said. Belle recognized the man as Bernard, one of the higher ranking guards they had. He was a good man, and loyal to Adam. "The Prince has ordered us not to interfere."

"Seems he's doing just fine on his own though," a second guard, Edgar, said and Belle caught the hint of impressed amusement in his voice. Belle peered around Bernard's shoulder in time to see Adam deliver a hard blow to the stranger's jaw, sending him to the ground. Adam bent and plucked the knife from the man's stunned hand before turning back to the guards.

"Bind him and lock him away," Adam directed, handing the knife to Bernard. "I will deal with him later." The guards dispersed to do as he asked. Belle went to comfort her poor horse, using that as an excuse to wait until she saw the dangerous anger leave Adam's eyes. She knew it was not directed at her, but it reminded her too strongly of the Beast when he attacked the wolves in the forest. When Adam stepped up to her and met her gaze however, there was nothing in his eyes but concern and worry.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quickly, taking her gently by the shoulders to assess if she was wounded or not. He reached a hand gently to the small cut the stranger's knife left in her neck, but she knew it was not serious. "I'm so sorry, Belle," he said, his voice no stronger than a whisper.

"I'm fine, Adam," she tried to assure him. "It wasn't your fault. I—Adam, your arm!" she cried, noticing how the coat at his upper left arm was torn open. Belle moved to examine it, but before she could see more than a bloodstain, Adam moved his arms to enfold her. She felt him tighten his hold, gentle, but the need to be close to her was clear. So Belle wrapped her own arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"It's all right," she cooed. "This wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done differently that would have stopped this."

"I could have changed the law," he growled.

"No, it's important that you stand your ground," she said, pulling her head away to look at him but staying in the embrace of his arms. "You would be no fit ruler if you went back on what you've done without a good enough reason."

"Your life isn't a good enough reason?" he challenged angrily.

"I just mean that you were right not to go back on what you've done," she amended, knowing that Adam would have done that and more to keep her from harm. He sighed, but said nothing more. "Thank you for what you did for me," she added, putting her head back on his chest, remembering too clearly the feel of the attacker's knife on her throat.

"Belle," he began, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Belle, I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt. Anything. . ." His voice broke again and Belle tightened her hold on him, silently reminding him that she was whole and well, that everything was all right.

"Come. We should take care of your arm," she said softly and drew him back towards the castle. They walked in silence for a moment, Belle clinging to Adam's good arm and trying to drive away the memory of the recent horror.

"Belle?" a small voice called as she and Adam entered the castle. Chip was there, clinging to Mrs. Potts' skirts, looking confused and scared.

"Chip? Oh, Chip!" she replied with a smile and knelt to embrace the boy. "You were so brave! Thank you so much!"

"Are you all right, Belle?" he asked, his voice light and innocent.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you. You saved the day!" she replied with a smile and was glad when the boy returned her smile. This event could easily give this young boy nightmares and Belle wanted to do her best to help him understand that he did everything he could to help.

"Oh, my dears I cannot believe what happened!" Mrs. Potts declared as Belle straightened up. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just some hot water, I think. Adam's been hurt."

"Goodness, yes! I'll see to it immediately."

"We'll be in the West Wing, I think," Belle added and went to rejoin Adam.

* * *

Adam's POV

Adam allowed Belle to lead him back to the West Wing, grateful that she knew he would need the solitude after the event in the stable. He was still in shock at what just happened, what had almost happened. That man had somehow gotten onto the palace grounds unnoticed, snuck into the stables while the stable hands were out, and had threatened to kill Belle. Adam had nearly lost everything under that man's knife and anger filled him as it had not done since before the enchantment had been lifted. Such anger he thought he had put behind him had suddenly come rising up once again. He no longer had the strength of the Beast, but his human strength was all he needed to incapacitate Belle's attacker.

"Let me see your arm, Adam," Belle said and Adam got the impression it wasn't the first time she had asked.

"Sorry," he grumbled and slid carefully out of his ruined coat and shirt so Belle could get to the wound on his upper arm. It wasn't serious, but merely had to be washed and bound.

"This doesn't look too bad," Belle said, examining his arm and voicing his own thoughts. "Once Mrs. Potts brings the hot water it will only take a minute to bind up." Adam nodded, but said nothing. "Adam," Belle sighed. "Won't you tell me what's going on?"

Adam raised his eyes from his knees to meet Belle's beautiful brown eyes, so full of feeling, so worried for him. He couldn't shut her out, but he wasn't sure he wanted to admit that his anger had gotten the best of him. The rioting poachers had made him question himself more than anything else had since the end of the enchantment, and this incident made him feel more than ever the anger he had held in his heart as the Beast.

"I couldn't stand to see him threaten you like that," he growled, seeing again the knife at Belle's throat. "I got so angry. . . I haven't been so angry since I was. . ."

"The Beast," Belle finished. "Adam—" she started but was interrupted as Mrs. Potts entered with a bowl of steaming water in her hand.

"Here we are," she said in a sing-song voice, setting the bowl on the table beside Adam's chair and handing the bandages she held to Belle. "I saw Bernard on my way up and he told me everything. I have to say I do not approve of physical violence, men brawling like animals. But in this case, let me be the first to say _well_ done, Master."

"I—what?" Adam said, surprised at this. Mrs. Potts, along with Lumiere and Cogsworth, had always been the one to tell him to keep calm, to control his temper. Now she was condoning such behavior from him?

"If that man had harmed our Mistress, I'm fairly certain I would have gone out there and done something about it myself," Mrs. Potts continued with a curt nod.

"T-thank you, Mrs. Potts. That will be all for now," Adam said slowly, eyes wide.

"Oh, and Belle dear, I've managed to spread the word for the servants _not_ to tell your father what happened, but may I suggest finding him as soon as you can."

"Of course. Thank you," Belle said gratefully. When Mrs. Potts was gone, Belle turned back to Adam. "Well, I don't think I can improve on what Mrs. Potts just said," she told Adam and busied herself soaking the provided towel in the hot water.

* * *

Belle's POV

"You agree with her?" Adam asked as Belle wrung out the warm cloth, the surprise in his voice clear.

"Well, yes," she admitted. "I know you are afraid of becoming what you once were, but being kind and being fair sometimes aren't the same thing." Adam looked at her curiously for a moment as if trying to comprehend what she was saying. She watched as his eyes cleared with understanding and sink into a sort of sorrow she had seen but a few times. His eyes told her that he needed her, still, after everything they had gone through and she her heart ached knowing that she needed him too, that she needed to be needed by him. Belle reached up to trace a hand along his jaw line and gently drew him forwards in his chair so she might kiss him.

"Now," she said when they broke apart, allowing the humor to show in her voice as she reached for the damp cloth. "This might sting a little."

Adam chuckled, recognizing her referral to the first time she had tended his wounds the night he rescued her from the wolves. "Shall I roar and be difficult again?" he asked with a grin. It was good to see after the misery and confusion that had been there just a moment ago.

"I'd rather you not," she admitted with a giggle and brought the cloth to Adam's wound. He flinched and hissed in pain but Belle continued her work until the wound was properly cleaned and bandaged.

"Now you," he said when she was finished, picking up a fresh cloth to dip in the still warm water.

"I don't. . ." Belle began but as she protested Adam gently drew her towards him until she was comfortably settled in his lap. The warmth of his bare skin pressed against her comfortingly and she nestled closer to him. He turned slightly so he might reach the small cut on her neck and dabbed carefully at it. He was so gentle, so careful.

"There," he said after a moment and put the cloth back on the table beside him.

"Thank you," she replied and leaned into his shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around her as she did.

"I love you, Belle. I'm so glad you're safe," she heard him say, his lips brushing her forehead as he spoke.

"I love you, too," she replied and raised her head to kiss him once more, placing one hand on the back of his neck to draw herself closer to him, unnerved by what happened but feeling the warmth of Adam's embrace chasing away her fear.


	10. Story 4: The Threat part 3

Adam's POV

He was stalking the woods, the stench of wild boar filling his nose and guiding him through the dark trees. His mouth watered in anticipation of his catch, the fear of the animal drawing him ever closer. But another scent, sweeter and richer, came to him on the breeze that tousled his fur and he changed direction, growling eagerly at this new prey. When he found the source of the scent, huddled in the shadow of a massive tree, he grinned in dark pleasure and strode towards the human girl. He had never killed a human before, but this one smelt so sweet he couldn't help himself: the beast had taken over.

He raised a paw to destroy his prey, but a dry twig under his foot alerted his prey to his presence. The girl's head snapped up and he found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of hazel-brown eyes he had ever seen. They were full of fear and desperation, silently pleading with him to spare her life. He checked his attack, the human that still clung inside of him begging him to stop, but the beast quickly silenced it and he let his claws drag across her throat.

"NO!" he screamed, jerking himself awake and throwing himself out of bed, away from Belle, and quickly examined himself. He was human, his hands bloodless, but he could not dismiss the image of Belle's open throat under his paw.

"Adam?" he heard her ask, obviously confused by his actions. But he could not answer her. Instead he brought his treacherous hands up to hold his head and sunk down so he squatted on his heels. He saw again the Beast's paws, smelt the sweetness of his prey, saw Belle's blood. . . He felt her hand on his shoulder and he jerked away from her, standing again to back away from her.

"Adam, what is it?" she begged, clearly upset by his actions. But he didn't trust himself to be near her.

"I—I was the Beast again," he started, still grasping either side of his head as if to keep himself from transforming back into the creature he spoke of. "I was hunting in the forest. I was—I was hunting _you_. I killed you, Belle. I killed you. I. . ." he trailed off, bringing his hands down from his head to stare in horror at them. He was horrified at himself, unable to stop seeing Belle's blood pouring from under his fingers.

"Shh, it's all right, Adam," she said and he sensed rather than saw her take a step towards him. He allowed it, not because he felt any less of a danger to her, but because it obviously caused her pain when he shied away from her. Another slow step and then another and she was beside him, looking up into his face with her beautiful brown eyes, the eyes he saw so vividly in his dream. He averted his gaze, feeling his stomach twist in disgust at the memory of his dream. He knew it wasn't him, that he had not harmed Belle, but it was too vivid, too strong of a dream to release him to reality. Belle reached up slowly as if trying to keep him from shying away from her again. She gently grasped one of his hands, balled into fists, and held it tenderly in her own.

"Look," she said, pulling at his fingers gently so they straightened out away from his palm. "These are your hands, Adam. Your human hands. You haven't harmed me, haven't done anything to hurt me. It was only a dream. You have nothing to fear from the Beast." Then, to his surprise, she leaned down and kissed his palm.

"Belle," her name escaped from his lips and he allowed himself to embrace her, coming out of his nightmare at last. He had never harmed a human as the Beast, not as directly as the dream showed him anyway. He had come close once or twice as the beast inside him had begun to overwhelm him, but not Belle, never Belle. Now he was human; the Beast was only a memory, only existed in his nightmares. There had been nightmares before, but nothing so bad as this.

"It's all right, Adam," she cooed, her voice muffled slightly within his embrace. "You've nothing to fear."

* * *

Belle's POV

She approached him slowly, as one might approach a wounded wild animal. She knew that the Beast still tortured him, still made appearances in his nightmares, but never like this. Adam tossed and turned many nights, growling and muttering words that told her he dreamed of the Beast, but tonight was different. Tonight she saw pure terror in his eyes, terror directed towards himself and what he had seen in his nightmare. When she finally coaxed him into telling her what he saw, she tried to imagine their roles reversed and her stomach twisted at the horrible image her mind created. But the Beast was no more, they had banished him together, and she tried to remind him of that.

Slowly he began to calm down, to come back into reality as the horror of the dream released him. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, head hanging, hands dangling between his knees as if exhausted. She sat beside him, giving him a little space, and waited patiently for him to speak.

"It's never been so bad before," he admitted after awhile, his voice hoarse.

"Do you think it's because. . .because of what happened earlier today?" she asked gently, remembering again the feel of the desperate stranger's knife biting into her throat. Belle had been jerked out of her own nightmares of the event by Adam's screams and she was oddly thankful to put her own bad dreams aside to comfort him.

"I'm not sure. I just—I just wish I could forget the Beast ever existed. At least the Beast before I met you. You have no idea how close I had come to becoming nothing more than an animal, a mindless creature filled with nothing but instincts and death. I know that if you had not come, I would be in the forest now, hunting."

She felt him shiver and she carefully placed a hand on his back. He didn't jump away from her this time, so she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Adam extracted one arm from her hold to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She could feel the sweat on his skin, an effect of the nightmare, and how he still trembled.

"Shall I tell you a story?" she suggested, moving her head in time to see him nod.

"Something about you. Tell me a story of your past," he requested.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I stole?" she asked and smiled as Adam looked down at her in shock.

"You stole something?" he asked, clearly not expecting this piece of information.

"When Clarice and I were young, but old enough to be out on our own, perhaps ten years old I think, we came across this scruffy little boy in the market street. We both watched as he lifted the coat of a man who was examining something in a store window and the boy stole the man's coin purse without him even noticing. And then the boy just walked away as if nothing had happened. But he noticed us watching him and he got very defensive.

"He dared us to steal something, called us names, and said we were too scared to do what he had done. Clarice took the challenge and dragged me along with her as the boy watched us. I knew it wasn't right, but it was sort of thrilling to do something against the rules for a change. It was only an apple from the cart of a wealthy merchant, which wouldn't be missed but it was enough to make the boy eat his words. I never told Papa because I knew he would scold me, and I never stole anything after that. But it was fun meeting the pickpocket's challenge."

"I never pictured you as a little thief," he teased and Belle was happy to note that all signs of the nightmare had vanished from his eyes. As she hoped, she had successfully distracted him from himself.

"That's right, so you better keep an eye on your silver from now on," she replied, trying her best to sound threatening but ruined it by breaking into giggles. Adam chuckled too and Belle could feel the vibration of it as she held onto him.

"Thank you," he said softly and Belle raised her head to kiss him.

"Would you like to hear about the time Clarice and I snuck into a theater?" she offered.

"You two were just a couple of trouble makers, weren't you?" he chuckled. As Belle began her story, Adam gently lowered them back onto the bed, lying sideways across the mattress. She adjusted herself, never ceasing her story, so that she rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as she told her tale. After a while, she felt Adam's breathing even, signifying he had fallen asleep. She smiled, carefully reached to draw the covers back over them against the chill of the night air, and snuggled down to fall asleep herself.

* * *

A few days later, Adam and his council were forced to perform the first trial of Adam's rule. As Prince, Adam had the right to sentence the man himself. Although most in his position chose not to bother with such details, Gustave thought it a good idea that Adam oversee at least this one in order to learn the process and what must be done. Strangely though, Adam did not seem to be even slightly nervous about performing such an act. Belle thought that having to hold the fate of the man who attacked her might cause some distress, but Adam appeared calm and determined.

She was present for the trial, taking her place beside Adam with Gustave and the rest of the council fanned out around them. The man, whose named she learned was Leon, stood a short distance away from them, his hands restrained in shackles. Belle never took her eyes off the man, wondering what his life might have been like to have fallen so far. It was clear, however, that he had _chosen_ a life of lawlessness as a poacher, no one had forced him into it, he had brought it upon himself. Besides, he admitted to being part of the raids that occurred on innocent people's property. This was not a case of a good man who had lost his way and made poor decisions, he simply did what he wished to do and when the law said he could no longer do it, he decided to push against it.

Leon never moved his gaze from Adam all through the trial, not when he answered the questions put to him, not even when Adam sentenced him to seven years in prison, the minimum sentence for his crime, to be served in the city of Paris. The dungeon in their castle was unfit for such a long term sentence, Belle knew. They did not have the resources for it, and Paris was the closest city to be able to take prisoners. Seven years seemed like a long time, but she understood that threatening the life of a member of the royal family (which she supposed she legally was now) was a serious offense. Still, it was difficult not to feel sorry for the man as he was led away by the guards to await a carriage that would take him from his home for seven long years.

"Are you all right?" Belle asked as the formal trial disbanded. Though the others filed out of the room, murmuring to themselves, Adam had not moved from his position, staring blankly at the wall opposite him. Belle reached to take his hand only to find it clenched into a fist, his knuckles white. Perhaps he had more misgivings about this than he had let on.

"You did what was right, Adam," she reassured him. "He might have killed me, and he clearly had no remorse for what he had done in the villages. Even Gustave said there would have to be more severe consequences." Belle might not have liked this last fact, but it was necessary to maintain order in the land. Adam did what was just.

She knew it was immeasurably difficult for him to sentence the man the way he did; Adam was constantly in fear of returning to the way he was before the enchantment, before she had shown him his own heart. Belle knew there was no chance of that happening, that Adam was so much more than the memories of a tortured past, but she had yet to be able to convince him of that. His nightmares alone were evidence that he still could not escape the memories. She decided that, in this case, perhaps she should try another tactic.

"Adam," she began sternly, stepping in front of him to demand his attention. His blue eyes focused on her, but he still seemed so far away. "Did you want him to harm me?" she asked.

"No, of course not!" he said immediately, looking horrified that she had even said such a thing.

"Would you have let him go unpunished if he had?"

"I—no I couldn't. I. . ."

"He was ready to hurt me, Adam. To kill me. I would have done exactly as you had. You weighed your options, decided on the best course of action, and have done justice. To have sentenced him to death would have been cruel, but you did not even consider it. _This_," she gestured to where the man had been standing a few moments ago, "is what is right. You have to trust your heart and your mind and know you'll do what is right as you have today."

Adam looked shocked, clearly surprised that she was speaking to him so sternly, but Belle was at a loss at what else to do. She couldn't let him torture himself the way he was, she had to make him understand.

"I know it was right, that it's the law. It doesn't mean it doesn't affect me, Belle. I don't like condemning a man to prison, because I know a little of what that's like," he responded and Belle was shocked to see his eyes were stern. She had apparently crossed a line.

"I'm sorry," she relented. "I'll never fully know what you went through those ten years. It wasn't fair of me to try," she said, a little hurt by the harshness of his voice but realizing he was right. She shouldn't have said the things she did, things she couldn't possibly know about, and she regretted her words. She only wanted to make him see he wasn't becoming what he feared. "I'm sorry," she said again and turned to leave the room, striding purposefully away from him as if she did not feel the shame of having offended Adam so deeply.

But before she made it to the door, she felt Adam take hold of her hand and halt her escape. She turned, embarrassed to feel tears prick her eyes and she looked down at Adam's boots.

"Belle," he said, the harshness gone from his voice and replaced with gentleness. When she didn't respond, she felt his hand under her chin, gently persuading her to tilt her head up to him. "Please," he said when she finally met his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. You know more than you say you do about me, about what I've been through. But I hate it, I hate that every night my mind goes back to the monster I was, to the silence, the solitude, the loneliness. I can't stand the thought of forcing that fate on someone else. But you're right, it was what was needed to be done. Belle, I'm sorry. I can't speak to you like that. You can't let me speak to you like that."

"And you can't let me assume things I shouldn't," she replied. "I've no right to it."

"You've every right," he corrected. "I know you're only looking out for me."

"Well, I love you, you see," she said, hoping he meant what he said. "I hate to see you in such pain. I don't want you to torture yourself."

"As long as I have you, I know the nightmares are only in my head," he assured her, drawing her irresistibly into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he said again and Belle responded by wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him tight and wishing she could banish his horrific memories.


	11. Story 5: The Celebration

_Sorry for the longer wait just to have a one-chapter story! Just kinda worked out that way._

* * *

Adam's POV

It had been a year, an entire year since Belle had broken the enchantment on the castle, on him. Adam couldn't believe how far they had come, how much he had changed. Once little more than a ragged, confused man the moment he stood on the balcony with the cool spring breeze caressing across his skin, when he stood before Belle like one reborn. Since that day he had become both prince and husband when for so many years he thought he would only be a monster, a Beast, for the rest of his life. He hardly recognized his life now, thinking about what he once was. Though he still was uncertain in his new duties, still in awe that such a life even belonged to him. But it was his and Belle was a wonderful reminder of it. And, though he didn't particularly like throwing parties except as an excuse to dance with Belle, he willingly agreed to a celebration to mark the anniversary of the enchantment's end.

To any who did not know of the enchantment, this celebration was merely a way to shake out the stale cobwebs of winter and welcome the spring. Adam had begun to resent keeping it all so secret, deceiving others whom he trusted. His four advisors, for instance, had been so helpful. Perhaps not overly kind but always honest and wise. Adam hated lying to them, but there was nothing he could do. To try and tell the truth would mean his ruin and the ruin of his entire staff. No, though he hated the secret it was better to keep it, to protect his servants and protect Belle. So he would continue carrying the burden of the secret and allowed the celebration to continue as it would under its mask.

But Belle, in her quiet and observant way, had evidently seen that he was distracted. They lay in bed together the night he agreed to the celebration, a cool spring breeze wafting in through the window making it comfortable to be beneath the blankets. Belle read to herself by candlelight, but Adam found it hard not to stare in agitation at the rose which still hung suspended under its bell jar. It no longer glowed with magic, but remained several inches above the table and in perfect perpetual bloom. A reminder of what once was.

"I can hear your brain whirring from here, like one of Papa's machines," Belle teased, marking her place in her book with a fraying ribbon and turning towards him, resting on her elbow.

"Sorry," he grunted, tearing his eyes from the rose to look at her, knowing she was looking for an explanation but not willing to reveal it just yet.

"Adam," she sighed and put the hand that did not hold her weight on his arm.

"It's nothing bad, I promise," he began with a heavy sigh of his own. "I just. . . I'm getting tired of keeping the enchantment a secret from everyone. There's more and more people we have to lie to. . . sometimes I just want to tell everyone and be done with it."

"I know, my love," Belle replied gently. "I feel the same way. I know I was an advocate for telling Gustave when he first arrived here, but I know it's not wise to tell everyone, as much as I want to sometimes. It's particularly awful when I'm asked how we met, how we fell in love." Adam's heart wrenched that he should cause her such unhappiness. She deserved so much better.

"No, Adam. I didn't mean it like that," she protested, reading his thoughts. "I just meant I understand a little how you must feel. But it's for the best that we keep this secret. It wouldn't be fair on the servants and it would create quite a bit of difficulty for us and the court. Besides, families are entitled to their secrets," she added with a smile.

"Family?" The word felt strange to him; even after all these months he never thought of what he and Belle had as family.

"What's wrong?"

"I—I haven't had a family in so many years. I don't know how to be in one," he admitted although it was difficult for him to find the words. To his surprise, Belle began giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Adam, you've been in a family this whole time! Even before me, can you really say that you, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts didn't have some sort of family, that you still don't?"

"I never thought about it like that," he admitted, feeling foolish. "Family is supposed to be parents with children. I never thought I was part of anything like that. And I never thought just two people could be a family."

"What about Papa and I?" she pointed out.

"See? I don't know anything about families," he despaired, feeling more cross than when they started and embarrassed to boot.

"Well, you didn't exactly have the best experience with them," Belle said, her voice full of kindness and Adam glanced up to see that she had become quite serious. "Anyway, the enchantment is not really a part of our lives anymore. If it weren't for the party the servants wanted to put on, I hardly even think about it. We've come so far since then. Besides, now that you're established in the court, no one really talks about those missing years."

Adam nodded slowly. That was true, at least. Since the wedding, the issue of where Adam had been during those missing ten years no longer seemed so important to the court. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Adam mulled over what Belle had said. He watched absentmindedly as the curtains blew in the light breeze, wondering about the curse, the court, and families.

"Adam?" Belle said a few minutes later, breaking into his silent thoughts. "I've been thinking. . . wondering, really." Apparently his wasn't the only mind buzzing with distracting thoughts. He turned and gave her his attention. "About what you said about families, how you think they're made up of parents and children. . ."

"Belle, I don't know what I'm talking about," he began but she cut him off.

"No, it's not that. I've just been thinking. . . do you want children?"

"You're not. . .?"

"No, no. I'm not," she quickly assured him and Adam's heart slowly descended from his throat back to its correct spot. "But I've been wondering what you thought about it."

"I—I don't know," he admitted. It was too much, wondering if he could be responsible for a whole other life. The thought sent his stomach twisting. "Someday," he finally said. "It's just hard to see myself as a father. I just don't think I'm ready," he admitted, hoping he wasn't upsetting her.

"Me either," Belle said and Adam felt relief flood him. "I just thought I should ask. Now, I've had enough seriousness for one day. Shall I read to you for a little while?"

"I've got a better idea," he said and gently placed his hand behind Belle's head to pull her into a fierce kiss.

* * *

Belle's POV

It had been a week since Adam confided to her that he hated keeping the enchantment secret and, though she understood, she wished he had been a little more involved in the set up of the celebration of its end. He defaulted all of the preparations to her with little more than grunts and dismissive waves. It frustrated her to no end, but she chose not to confront it. She knew this was difficult for him and letting him take a back seat to the whole thing was probably for the best.

The night before the celebration was to take place had been enough to make Belle grateful he had stayed out of the preparations. That night marked the evening where she and Adam had shared that wonderful night in the ballroom, but also of the despair she had caused by leaving him to save her father, and of course his own brief death. The following morning brought the joy of the spell's end, but there were many horrible memories Adam had to get through before then.

Belle knew his memories still plagued him, still woke him gasping and sweating in the middle of many nights, and she knew that this particular evening would be more horrible than usual. Adam still had things to do during the day, but Belle arranged for them to have an early dinner so Adam could spend the rest of the evening in peace. The minute they entered the West Wing, Adam wordlessly went to sit in his chair beside the fireplace, staring into the flames of the fire a servant had started for them. Belle was worried about him; he had hardly said a word at dinner and showed no sign of coming out of his mood any time soon. She left him to his thoughts for a little while, allowing him to glower and wallow as he would.

But after about an hour of leaving him to his own devices, Belle moved from where she sat reading on the bed to kneel on the floor by Adam's feet. Slowly, as if coming out of a waking dream, Adam turned his head to look at her. He smiled briefly, his lips turning upwards at the corners, but Belle noticed the smile did not reach his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could take away your pain," she whispered, placing one hand on his knee. Silently, Adam drew her up so she sat in his lap, enfolding her in his arms.

"You do," he whispered into her hair. She nestled in closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and one hand resting on his arm around her waist; they sat together like that long into the night.

* * *

The following morning, the morning of the celebration of the curse's end, Adam was as bright and cheerful as he ever was, showing no signs of his misery from the previous evening. Belle wondered at first that he might be putting on a show but quickly remembered that Adam was not very skilled at hiding his true emotion. She did not comment on it or draw attention to it in any way, but she was glad he seemed to be all right.

The morning of the anniversary celebration opened with a glorious, clear spring sky, promising a perfect day for the outdoor festivities they had planned. Belle had her hands full helping Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth with final preparations while Adam (to his relief, Belle could guess) was trapped inside until lunch attending to his duties as prince.

"The food looks so delicious!" Belle exclaimed as she stood amongst the chaos of the kitchen. Platter after platter of scrumptious looking food lined the large table that stood in the center of the kitchen, prepared to go out to the tables outside when it was time. It reminded her distinctly of the seemingly endless array of food she was given for her first dinner in the castle, except now the platters and silverware lay silent and still as they were meant to.

Chef Bouche was looking the other way, so Belle quickly snatched a delicious-looking something or other and stuffed it in her mouth before he could notice. As she struggled to chew, she noticed Chip and a couple of the other castle children laughing silently behind their hands at her. Motioning them to be quiet, Belle took a few more choice tidbits from the platters and held them carefully behind her back. Carefully so as not to elicit suspicion from the strict chef, Belle edged around the kitchen until she stood directly in front of the children, turning her back on them to allow them to take the treats from her hands. Mrs. Potts witnessed the whole thing (very little escaped her notice) but she only smiled and shook her head as the children made their escape with their treats.

"I think we're doing quite nicely in here, dearie," she said as Belle composed herself. "Cogsworth is overseeing the table and game settings outside though, and you can be sure he'll need a helping hand."

"Good idea," Belle agreed and began to make her way upstairs. Before she was out of earshot of the kitchen though, she heard Chef Bouche's discovery of the missing food.

"Bah! These children are impossible! Stealing my works of art before they can be presented! I cook and I slave, and for what? No gratitude, no respect. . ." Belle turned a corner and could hear nothing more of the chef's dramatic lament. As she made it outside where the festival was to take place, the laments of Cogsworth met her ears instead.

"Now please, everyone! Move the tables over here so there's room for the dance floor!" Cogsworth begged, but no one seemed to be taking any heed. "Oh, Mistress!" Cogsworth declared as she came into sight. Immediately, the servants who had been leaning against the tables and chairs they were meant to be moving.

"Having troubles, Cogsworth?" Belle asked as she moved to stand behind Cogsworth, trying for all her worth not to laugh. He tried so very hard, but the servants did not often take Cogsworth seriously.

"I'm losing my touch, Mistress," he moaned as the servants arranged the furniture in front of them. "No one listens to me anymore. They never did, but at least I had some semblance of order" Cogsworth seemed to sag, defeated. Belle's heart went out to him; he was intelligent and eager, but though the other servants did not dislike him, it was rare they followed his orders without some other force (like Belle's presence in this case) to persuade them.

"Oh, Cogsworth," she sighed and put what she hoped to be a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You know they all respect you. It's just. . . well I don't know. I'll talk to them," she offered.

"Don't bother, Mistress," he sighed. "I think my time is coming to retire."

"No! Cogsworth, the castle would fall without you!" she cried, distraught at the very idea of the castle without Cogsworth. "Please, you have so many good years left here. I'll talk to them, get them to follow your orders. Just please don't leave." She was begging, perhaps, but Cogsworth was her friend and she would not let something so fixable drive him off. She knew he had had similar troubles before, but she was certain it could be resolved if the rest of the servants would only listen. For the time being, it was enough that Belle helped him direct the servants.

"Very well, Mistress. If you insist."

"I do," she said quickly. "I really don't know what we would do without you here." It was true; Cogsworth knew every nook and cranny of the castle, every servant, every tradition, every important factor that made the castle run. Replacing his experience and knowledge would be impossible. She thought she saw a glint of pride in Cogsworth eyes, but it could have merely been wishful thinking. She knew how much the servants didn't listen to Cogsworth, but Belle also knew they loved the Prince's right hand man. They just weren't very good at showing it.

"And anyway, it's not very important where they place the tables as long as they leave some room for dancing," she added merrily.

"Very true, Mistress," Cogsworth agreed with a lighthearted chuckle.

Belle stayed to help with the remainder of the outdoor setup of the tables, chairs, and booths for the games the servants would put on. Cogsworth continued to give orders, but her presence put more weight behind his commands which seemed to cheer him up a bit.

Lumiere joined them after a while, reporting on his success on the organization of the orchestra, lighting, and other entertainment details for the afternoon and evening. He seemed to have everything under control though, so Belle remained with Cogsworth and answered his questions or eyed the servants who second-guessed his commands. At some point she would have to talk to them about such behavior; it was disrespectful and unnecessary. An hour or so after Lumiere appeared however, Estelle came out and insisted Belle change for the celebration, so Belle was forced to leave Cogsworth and Lumiere with seeing to the last minute details.

"Oh, hello," Belle greeted Adam as she entered the West Wing to find him there already. "You were sent to change, too?"

"More like used it as an excuse to get away from the madness downstairs for a little bit," he admitted with a grin. Belle smiled and turned to her own wardrobes to choose a gown for the evening, something suitable for an evening of outdoor festivities including games and dancing.

"I know you're not looking forward to it," she said as nonchalantly as she could while she picked through her gowns, "but everyone's so excited."

"I know." His voice came from directly behind her and she jumped, not expecting him to be there. "I'm sorry I've been such a nuisance recently." She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his face gently bury into her neck.

"It's all right, you can't help it," she teased gently and turned to kiss his head, her lips meeting his soft auburn hair.

"I intend to make it up to you tonight, if you'll let me," he continued.

"You're welcome to try," she replied, allowing the humor and lightness enter her voice to assure him she was no longer frustrated with him.

Adam did more than try; he was gallant, charming, and even participated in the games the servants had set up. And of course, there was dancing: lively, energetic folk dances as well as Belle's favorite waltzes that allowed her to be in Adam's arms. His misery of the previous day was apparently forgotten behind his wide smile, but she knew he did not entirely forget. She knew the secret of the enchantment still bothered him, and he would probably never be free of the memories of it, but days like these, moments like this, would make those dark memories a little less oppressive, a little easier to push aside. He could never forget, she knew, but he could find peace in his happiness.


	12. Story 6: A New Life part 1

Adam's POV

Adam woke to realize Belle's side of the bed was empty and turned to find her sitting by the windows brushing her hair. Adam propped himself up on one elbow and watched her for awhile, the brush idly making its way through her gleaming chestnut hair. As she sat in the morning sun he was reminded again how impossibly beautiful she was, how much she meant to him. But as he watched, he noticed her sigh and lower her brush, so Adam rose from the bed and went to kneel beside her chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, tucking her hair gently behind her ear.

"I'm all right," she replied with half a smile.

"Tell me," he requested gently, knowing that she was not in fact all right.

"I honestly don't know," she said after a moment. "I feel like I'm being pulled in several different directions at once. I must be getting sick; I've been so tired recently, and very dizzy."

"Maybe you'd better stay in bed today," Adam suggested. He didn't like how pale Belle looked.

"But I've got so much to do today, I couldn't possibly. . ."

"Yes, you can," Adam interrupted. "You need to rest, everything can wait until tomorrow. Now, put your nightgown back on and get back in bed. I'll bring you some breakfast and make sure you're not bothered." Belle smiled at him and ran her hand along the line of his jaw, a tender gesture he adored.

"You're so good to me," she said. "All right, I'll rest for today."

"Good," he said and kissed her forehead. "Now get back in bed." Belle smiled and stood to do as he said but stumbled as she took a step. Adam caught her elbow and held her steady. "You're really not well at all, are you?" he asked, worry pulsing through him. Instead of waiting for an answer, Adam bent to lift Belle in his arms and moved to place her on the bed. "I'm going to get the doctor," he said calmly and evenly though his heart began beat frantically. They hadn't had a doctor in the castle since before the enchantment was put on the castle, but Gustave had thankfully thought to fill the position a few months ago. "Stay there until I get back, all right?"

"I'm fine, Adam," she tried to say, but he raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "I'll stay here," she agreed reluctantly. Convinced she would do as he asked, Adam left to find the physician who now resided in the castle, the composure he hung on to in front of Belle abandoned as he rushed through the halls. What could be wrong with her? Was it serious?

"Oh, Mrs. Potts!" he called as he spotted her turned the corner up ahead. She paused and turned towards him, waiting for him to approach.

"Master, what is it?" she asked, obviously seeing the worry in Adam's face.

"Belle's ill. I need to find the doctor. I think something's very wrong."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Potts asked hastily.

"She's been tired and dizzy, I had to catch her from falling just a few moments ago. And I know she hasn't been eating much lately," Adam relayed quickly. To his surprise, Mrs. Potts began smiling. "What is it?" he asked desperately; how on earth could Mrs. Potts smile when his love was so ill?

"You go fetch the doctor, Master. I believe he's downstairs in one of the sitting rooms. I'll go up and see if Belle needs anything," Mrs. Potts said, far too calmly as far as Adam was concerned, but continued on his way as Mrs. Potts went in the direction of the West Wing.

Adam finally found the doctor and brought him up to the West Wing, though when Adam described Belle's symptoms for him, he showed the same lack of concern that Mrs. Potts had. "Stay out here, Your Highness," the doctor said, halting Adam in his intention of going in to the West Wing with him. "I'll come get you when I've finished the examination." So Adam could only stand helplessly in the hall and wait. What was it that Mrs. Potts and the doctor already seemed to know? Did that mean that Belle's condition was not as serious as Adam feared? He couldn't be sure, not until the doctor came back, and so he continued to worry.

"Master?" he heard Mrs. Potts call some several minutes later. He snapped his head up at her voice, waiting for the bad news he knew was coming. "Belle wants to see you."

"What is it?" he begged. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she'd like be the one to tell you," she replied with a kind smile and made her way back down the hall, the doctor quickly following her. Fearful but curious, Adam pushed the door to the West Wing open. Belle was sitting up in bed, a smile playing across her lips.

"Adam," she said when she saw him and held her hands out to him. He took them and allowed her to draw him onto the bed beside her so he was sitting facing her. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling in the late morning light; could it be she was. . . happy?

"What is it?" he asked, mind whirring at the possibilities but unable to guess the truth.

"Well, actually. . .it's just that, well I thought this was going on, but I couldn't be sure. But the doctor said. . ."

"Belle, please, what is it?" he asked, squeezing her hands gently. He wasn't used to seeing her so on edge and, despite her strange happiness, it only made him more nervous.

"We're—we're going to have a baby, Adam," she said so simply it was impossible that Adam heard her correctly. But Belle's eyes were filling with tears, joyful tears, and Adam came back to himself, his head buzzing.

"A baby?" he finally choked out. "You're—we're—a baby?" Belle nodded, smiling brilliantly. She was obviously thrilled about this. He should be thrilled about it too. He was, at least he thought he was, but he was more terrified than anything else. But now was not the time for that. "Belle, that's wonderful!"

"Really? Are you really happy about this? I know it's unexpected, that we haven't really talked about it a lot, but. . ." Adam raised a hand to her lips, silencing her gently.

"Belle, I love you. We're going to have a _baby_. I can't tell you how happy this makes me! But you are always asking me to tell you what I'm feeling or thinking, to not keep secrets from you. So I have to tell you that I'm also _terrified_," he confessed, hoping that he would not upset Belle by confessing this, but also knowing he could not keep this from her.

"I am too," she confessed and Adam sighed in relief. "I'm not fully sure what we're getting into, and I'm not sure I'm ready for it, but I am so very happy." Adam leaned forward to kiss her, placing one hand gently on the back of her head to draw her ever closer. Through the tumult of terror and joy that flowed through him, the one constant was the knowledge that Belle loved him. And knowing that Belle was scared of what they had just learned eased his own fear, allowing the joy to come to the forefront though terror lurked just behind it, enveloping them in a perfect moment of bliss.

* * *

Belle's POV

Belle sat nervously fiddling with the sheets while she waited for Adam to fetch the doctor. He would most likely come and tell her what Belle thought she already knew, but she wasn't quite sure she was ready to hear it. When Mrs. Potts had come into the room first while Adam was still looking for the doctor, Belle knew what she did not want to admit to herself. She had been feeling off for some time, even hiding several bouts of sudden nausea from Adam, and the thought of her being pregnant crossed her mind many, many times, but she wasn't ready to know for sure.

Mrs. Potts sat beside her on the bed and looked at her, never uttering a word, never saying anything that might mean anything, but as soon as she sat down Belle burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes even as more tears poured down her face.

"Oh, my dear, there's nothing to be sorry for. It's overwhelming, this sort of news," Mrs. Potts said reassuringly.

"You know then?" Belle asked.

"For a while now. The signs are clear when you know what you're looking for. How are you feeling, aside from the physical, I mean?"

"Scared," Belle admitted, which only made her weep anew. She should be ready for this; being a mother meant knowing what to do, how to handle things, and she shouldn't feel scared. She wasn't supposed to feel like this; she should be overjoyed about having a baby, and some part of her was, but the fear overwhelmed everything else.

"Believe it or not, every new mother I've encountered, including myself, has been terrified of having their first baby. It's a whole new life you'll be responsible for. And you have no idea what you're doing, or what you should do, or how you'll manage it all." Belle nodded; that was _exactly_ how she felt. She wasn't the only one to be feeling that way? That in itself was a relief, but it changed little.

"But Adam. . . he doesn't want children, not yet. We haven't talked about it, I don't know how he'll react to this."

"He will probably be scared out of his wits," Mrs. Potts told her. "It will take him some time to adjust, but once he realizes that this is actually happening, I know he'll do everything he can for you and the baby."

"The baby," Belle echoed, placing her hand on her stomach where the still-invisible life grew inside of her. The baby, _her_ baby. And just like that, the terror and uncertainty, though still there, made way for excitement and joy. Her baby. Belle smiled at Mrs. Potts.

"You love it already, don't you?" Mrs. Potts asked knowingly and Belle nodded, smiling.

Adam's reaction, when she had told him minutes after the conversation with Mrs. Potts, had been just what Mrs. Potts said it would be. But he assured her that he _was_ very happy about this new development and Belle tried to believe him.

* * *

The castle was in an uproar when the news got out, as it was inevitable it would. Fortunately Belle had been able to tell her father before the news spread, finding him in his favorite sitting room nearest his bedroom. She knew he wouldn't want to hear such news from anyone else but her.

"You are?" Papa said in disbelief, a cautious smile spreading across his face when she told him.

"Yes, Papa," she confirmed. "You're going to be a grandfather!"

"Oh Belle," he exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes. "Belle, this is wonderful!" Belle grinned as he pulled her into an embrace, feeling the caution he used as he did so. "And Adam! My boy, congratulations!" Adam smiled and returned the embrace but the bemused look of dazed astonishment he had been wearing since he had found out remained. Maurice appeared to notice this, for he chuckled as he broke away from Adam. "I felt the same way when I was told my wife was pregnant with Belle."

"Really?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"Yes, indeed. You'll be fine, my boy." Belle could see that this new knowledge made Adam ever so slightly more at ease. Belle knew that Adam was terrified of this whole situation, but she was glad he had told her and had not tried to pretend he wasn't. To do so would have hurt her, though that wouldn't have been his intention. She was frightened, too, almost overwhelmingly so; she just hoped Adam was scared for the right reasons.

Mrs. Potts came in with tea enough for everyone and took a seat herself after Belle's father spent a few minutes convincing her to do so. Belle's father and Mrs. Potts had been growing very close since he had moved into the castle and Belle was glad of it. They seemed happy together, content to be in each other's company, and Mrs. Potts had brought a light to her father's eyes Belle had not seen since she was a child.

The talk of the baby was put on hold and they discussed other things of lesser importance, much to Adam's relief, Belle could see. She knew he had said he was happy about this, but she was beginning to doubt that.

* * *

As they got ready for bed that night, her worries at last came out in the open.

"Belle?" Adam asked as he lay on the bed beside her. "Belle, what's wrong?" She looked at him, his eyes full of concern for her.

"I—I know you're worried about this," she began slowly, not sure she wanted to know the answer to the question she was about to ask. "But is it because—because you don't want it?"

"_No_," he said vehemently, taking her face delicately in his hands. "No, of course I want this. I never thought of myself as a father—never thought myself as anything until. . .you know," he said and Belle nodded. The Beast she had known had been so hopeless for anything but a life of torment, and even when the enchantment was broken it had taken time for Adam to understand that he deserved the happiness of a full life. "I'm scared witless," Adam continued, "but that's not because I don't want this. I don't know what kind of father I will be. I'm so afraid of—of doing something wrong, of hurting the baby, of hurting you. I don't know how to be a father."

Belle almost sighed with relief, but she refrained knowing that these fears were real for Adam, were real for her.

"I have no idea how to be a mother, either," Belle confessed. "I have no idea what to do. All I know is that I already love this baby as much as I love you, and that's all I can do right now. We'll just have to trust that we'll know what to do when the time comes, because we'll feel it. At least, that's all I have to go on. And besides," she added with a little bit of humor, "I intend to do plenty of research about this." Adam chuckled gently and she smiled, hoping her words gave him some comfort, some peace of mind. After a long moment, Adam met her eyes and smiled.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" he asked and Belle smiled, thrilled with the first question he had asked, his first real show of interest since he had found out the news.

"I don't know," she replied. "We'll have to wait and find out."

"Well, whatever it is, if it has half your good sense and kindness it'll have a fantastic start on life," Adam said as he climbed under the sheets to join her in bed. Belle felt her heart soar as it not had since that morning when she decided to love this still unknown child, now that she knew that Adam wanted this baby. Gently, Adam bid her to turn so she might lie in the curve of his body, his arms enfolding her, one cradling her head and the other draped delicately over her ribs. As she drifted off into sleep, she felt Adam's hand move to rest protectively over her stomach.

* * *

_I tried to do my research with the symptoms and such for this whole story, but research only goes so far before you just got to experience (which I haven't) so I apologize if I got anything wrong!_


	13. Story 6: A New Life part 2

Adam's POV

A baby. Belle was going to have a baby. _They_ were going to have a baby. His baby. Adam paced in one of the quieter halls in the upper part of the castle where he might be alone with his thoughts. The castle had become too crowded the past couple of years and it was difficult for him to find somewhere he might pace and think in peace.

Was he ready for this? To become a father? Well there wasn't much of a choice now; he _had_ to be ready for this. But Belle's words from last night came back to him just as panic began to set in. She was as scared as he was, had little more understanding of what was to come. The fact that they both were starting from square one made it a bit easier. Belle had guided him through so much and he was grateful for it, but this—this he didn't want to be a single step behind for.

He tried to imagine what it might be like to have a child. Perhaps he had thought about it once or twice after he had become human again, after he had earned Belle's love, but before that he had never imagined having a child. A Beast without hope of a future never had a purpose to dream of having a child. And he found that his imagination still escaped him when he attempted to picture his baby now.

A baby. The very word sent his head reeling, but a bubble of excitement simultaneously welled up in his chest. He was to be a father. But what kind of father would he be? His unwillingness to enforce his own laws, like poaching, because of his fear of returning to his foul temper came to mind. If he found himself questioning his temper with something like that, how would he set rules for the child and enforce these rules without bringing out what he had once been?

Then a thought struck him, a thought so horrible it took his breath from him and forced him to sit on the hall's floor and lean against the wall. What if his child followed in his footsteps? What if his child became just as horrible and selfish as Adam had been before the enchantment?

Belle would never allow it, he told himself fiercely. She would see to it that their children were as sweet and gentle as she was, even with whatever ill temper Adam would inevitably pass on. It tortured him to think that this baby might grow to be what Adam once was, what he was still trying to fight. But he would do what he could to keep that from happening and hoped that the child would take more after Belle.

"Master?" Adam jumped at the voice and looked up to see Lumiere's long face standing above him.

"Oh, Lumiere," he said, hastily standing up. "I was just. . .uh. . ."

"Finding somewhere you could think?" Lumiere supplied. "The news has got around, Master. And while I offer my congratulations, I know this has come as quite a shock to you, has it not?" Adam nodded almost shamefully. Perhaps he should have known; had he known the signs, he might have figured out what was going on, why Belle had been so sick, and it might not have been such a shock.

"Do not fear. This is just between us," Lumiere said with a soft chuckle. "You will be just fine, Master. I know very little about children, but I know much about love and I know you will love this _enfant_ as much as you love Belle."

Adam took a moment to digest this simple statement, to wonder how he might feel holding his baby in his arms, to play games in the garden. And as he thought, he felt his heart warm and he smiled.

"Thank you, Lumiere," he said gratefully. "I think I needed to hear that."

"_Bien sur._ Of course, Master," Lumiere replied. "Now, I have been sent to find you so you might join your uncle, your father-in-law, and your lovely expecting wife for dinner."

"Thank you," he said and made his way back up the quiet hall, Lumiere following. "Things will be different from now on, I think," he commented as they walked.

"That I can guarantee, Master," Lumiere agreed. "But change is not necessarily a bad thing." The humor in his servant's voice was not lost on Adam and he knew that change had been the basis of his entire life. And, as Lumiere said, it had not always been a bad thing. It had brought him Belle after all, and now it was bringing him this baby. And Adam, for the first time since he got the news, felt as if everything might turn out all right.

"Congratulations, my boy!" Gustave's greeting met Adam the moment he walked into the room. "A little heir on the way at last!" Adam smiled, but wasn't sure he liked the way Gustave referred to his child as an heir, as an object created merely for the use of continuing the bloodline. But he knew Gustave meant no harm in it, he only placed a heavy emphasis on royal tradition, which Adam supposed he needed because he had none of that instinct.

"But what if it's a girl, Gustave?" Belle said with a gentle, almost amused smile.

"What should that matter?" Adam demanded although he already knew the answer to that. Girls did not inherit anything from their parents and had to rely on their fathers and the men they marry. It was a stupid custom, and Adam put little stock in it.

"Well, not to worry," Gustave said, clearly uncomfortable with the topic at hand. Between Belle sitting quietly waiting for an answer and Adam glaring at him, silently daring him to insult his future child, it was clear Gustave didn't know what to say. "If it's a boy, then there's nothing to worry about. And if you do have a girl, I'm sure she will be lovely and gentle and make someone a wonderful wife someday."

"She'll do more than that if I have a say in it," Adam muttered under his breath and sat down to eat. To his right, he distinctly heard Maurice chuckle but when Adam looked at the older man his eyes were concentrated on his plate. Belle caught his eye however and he noticed her wrinkle her nose at him in a silent laugh. He returned the smile, but he was surprised to find that he was serious. Regardless of gender, he wanted his child to have every opportunity, every chance to succeed.

* * *

Belle's POV

Belle watched Adam through her eyelashes during dinner. The terror was still in his eyes, but now she could see a sort of determination there as well. It seemed that, somehow, he was coming to accept this massive change in their lives. She wasn't sure what made him shift, but she was glad of it nonetheless. Now she just had to find her own courage. She knew she was excited about this baby, but this was an adventure she had been dreading since her friend Clarice had gotten engaged over six years ago, not because she didn't want children someday, but because having a child would mean the end of her dreams of traveling.

_But you _have_ been traveling,_ she argued with herself. _You've seen the world, and when the baby's old enough you can travel again with the child_. Besides, if she was honest with herself, she had been wondering what it would be like to be a mother, been admiring every baby she came across, seeking out stories where mother and child featured. It was time that she move on to the next chapter of her life.

And to avoid throwing up. It seemed that along with the dizziness, the tiredness, and the sickness, she could also no longer take even the smells of certain foods. And to make things worse, her sense of smell seemed to have gotten stronger. She would've thought it impossible, but she could swear she could smell the meat cooking down in the kitchen all the way from the West Wing. And it made her feel very sick indeed. Truth be told, she was perfectly miserable even as she was completely excited.

Though she tried not to, Adam managed to catch her eye over the table. He looked a question at her and she silently tried to dismiss it, but she must not have done a very good job of it.

"I think I'd better go upstairs," Adam said, placing his napkin on the table and looking at Belle. "I'm tired."

"I think I'll go too," she said, catching Adam's hint. "Goodnight, Papa. Gustave."

"Goodnight," the two men chorused as Belle slowly rose out of her chair to avoid getting dizzy again. She and Adam left the dining room together, the offending smells subsiding and allowing Belle to breathe easily without fear of getting sick. Adam put his arm around her shoulders as they walked and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Are you all right?" he asked, the worry clear on his face.

"I would be lying if I said I was, but it's nothing I shouldn't be feeling," she admitted. "What about you? You're tired all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I just said that to give you an excuse to leave. You were looking a bit pale," he said with a gentle squeeze of her shoulders. "I hate to see you like this. I wish I could do something to help."

"Thank you. I'll be all right though."

"I know. I just don't like it," he grumbled. Belle slipped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against him as they walked, feeling the warmth of his concern and love radiating from him. If only she could stop feeling so nauseous.

* * *

Adam's POV

He felt so helpless during the whole process. Belle was quite sick for a number of weeks and had the strangest reaction to food he had ever seen. He wanted to forbid the cooking of meat in the castle after he found out how the smell made Belle sick, but Belle asked him not to, saying that it really wasn't that bad and the others shouldn't have to go without because of her. So he did his best to compensate in other ways, such as fetching the food she _did_ want at strange hours: apples with cheese, lemon slices, and _anything_ covered in chocolate were among her many strange requests.

"Pickles _and_ chocolate?" he asked blearily late one night. Belle had woken him, though he knew she hadn't meant to, as she tossed and turned sleeplessly beside him, prompting him to ask what he could do for her.

"It's late, you don't have to bother. Let's just go back to sleep," she insisted.

"No, no, I'll get it," he said and rolled out of bed, donning his slippers and dressing robe to make his way down to the kitchen. Even if he had the nerve to ring for a servant at this hour, there wouldn't be anyone to hear him. He knew the halls by heart, having paced them what felt like several hundred times, and accomplished the task quickly.

"You're too good to me," Belle sighed happily when he returned with her odd request.

"It's nothing. I just can't believe you're going to eat this," he said merrily, handing her the plate and climbing quickly back into the warmth of sheets. It was starting to get chilly now and, though the fire was still burning in the room, the halls were much colder. It was times like this that he almost missed his fur. Belle looked at him a little guiltily and he chuckled. "Here, I want to try this," he said and reached for the food. Making sure to take both pickle and chocolate at the same time, he took a bite and immediately felt his face contort in disgust at the mixture of flavors.

"So you like it, then?" Belle laughed.

"You can have the rest," he said, grinning as he returned the plate to her. He watched in fascination as Belle ate the strange concoction, curious at how she could be so clearly enjoying it. A sudden thought prompted him to lean over Belle and pick up the book that lay on the table beside her.

"What's the matter?" she asked as he moved to rest on one elbow, flipping the book open to the page marked by a fraying ribbon.

"I thought I'd read to you for little bit," he said. "It's been awhile since I've done that."

"But it's late, shouldn't you try to get some rest?"

"I don't mind," he insisted and began reading Belle's book as she munched on her peculiar snack beside him. After a while, Belle set aside the empty plate and shifted so she lay on her side facing him, one arm tucked underneath her head and looked at him as he read to her. It wasn't long after that though that Adam heard her breathing even and he looked up from the book to see that Belle had fallen asleep. He finished the page, just to make sure she was sound asleep, before marking his place and setting the book on the table that stood on his side of the bed. Unable to resist, he lay down so he faced Belle and gently tucked a strand of hair away from her face. He watched her sleep for a little while, so beautiful, so peaceful, before he finally drifted off himself.

* * *

As Belle's pregnancy developed, the nausea seemed to leave her but new challenges were brought on. Belle had never concentrated on how she looked, but as the baby inside her grew, more than once Adam caught her frowning at her stomach and becoming frustrated with the larger dresses she had to wear. It was the only time Adam could ever recall Belle being self-conscious of her appearance. He did his best to keep her spirits up, but it was strange to see her feeling that way.

And, perhaps most amusing to him though he'd never admit that out loud, Belle began to lose her temper more quickly. It was his turn to smile patiently at her and do his best to calm her as she had done for him so many times. He knew it was merely her emotions running ramped (at least that's what Mrs. Potts told him when he wondered about Belle's sudden change) because her body was adjusting to the baby. So when she lost her temper around him, he did his best to appease her, to do what he could for her, and try not to lose his temper himself.

On top of it all, Belle began to suffer from terrible aches in her back and her legs. And somehow she still continued doing everything she had done before. She managed to keep up with her work with the schools, sat in on his meetings with Gustave and the advisors, and even read to the children of the castle. Adam tried to convince her to slow down; he was certain it wasn't good for her to be doing so much. Fortunately, her father agreed with him.

"I don't like it," he said to Maurice as he helped his father-in-law work on his latest machine, his sleeves rolled up and his royal responsibilities set aside for the afternoon. "She shouldn't be doing so much."

"I agree," Maurice said as he tightened a gear. "It's not good for her to be doing all that. But she won't listen to you?"

"I don't think she's willing to admit she can't do it all. She's so stubborn recently. I mean, she's always been strong-willed, which I love about her. But there's strong-willed and then there's. . ."

"Foolish?" Maurice finished for him. "Don't worry, I said it, you didn't," he added when Adam started to object. "I'll see if I can't talk some sense into her, shall I?"

"I'd be grateful," Adam agreed. "I know she'll listen to you."

"We'll see about that," Maurice chuckled.

* * *

Belle's POV

She was feeling quite unlike herself, which made her feel disconnected to the world around her. It helped to keep busy, even as her belly grew bigger with her baby and she became more tired. Keeping busy helped her to feel that not everything was out of her control. Adam tried to convince her to slow down and, though she knew he was right, she couldn't quite face the fact that she wasn't able to do what she needed to do. There was also the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to wander the world with a child. Her dreams of traveling and adventure would be all but impossible now. Not that she and Adam had been planning any trips since their honeymoon, but now the option was out of her hands.

"There you are!" she heard Papa say as she came into the study she had been working in.

"Hello, Papa," she greeted, pushing away the lesson plans she had been working on and turning in her chair to face her father. "What brings you here?"

"Can't a father seek out his daughter without having his motives questioned?"

"I'm sorry, Papa," she said, smiling fondly at her father.

"What are you working on?" he asked as he sat in a wooden chair not far from her desk.

"Just some plans for the village schools."

"Don't they have teachers who do that sort of thing now?" Papa said and Belle heard the allegation in his voice.

"You've been talking to Adam, haven't you?" she accused merrily.

"He's worried about you. He doesn't want you to push yourself too much. And I agree with him."

"Oh, _Papa_," she sighed.

"I mean it, Belle. Like it or not, you've got to slow down. It's not good for you and it's not good for the baby. That's my grandchild your carrying, you know. I'd like you to take care of that baby." Belle sighed and tried to listen to her father. She knew he was right, that Adam was right. She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling her still developing baby move slightly inside her, and knew she was being selfish. Her first concern should be keeping her baby healthy, and if that meant giving up some of her duties then that's what she would have to do.

"You're right, Papa. I'm sorry. I just don't want to be useless," she admitted.

"You're not useless, my Belle. You're having a _baby_, this is the time to take advantage of taking it easy. Adam's so terrified he'll do just about anything you ask," he joked.

"I feel just as terrified," she admitted. "You've done this before, remember. Adam and I have no idea what we're doing."

"I think it's strange you haven't read any books about it," Papa commented.

"You're right, I haven't," she said, finding it hard to believe she hadn't found out all she could about what was happening, what would happen. When she was a girl she would borrow books about any topic that came across her way; her father's carpentry, any and all farm work, even horseback riding was well researched. How could she not do the same for the most important aspect of her life? She even remembered declaring her intention to Adam about studying, so what had happened to keep her from that?

"Seems like you just need to get back to yourself, my Belle. You've been trying to go on as if nothing has changed. You could take a page from your husband, he's doing quite well with all the changes _he's_ been through."

"He has, hasn't he? He's done so well, jumping back into everything like this," Belle agreed, proud that her father noticed how well Adam was doing.

"Indeed. But perhaps you can do something to ease his fears and relax a little more."

"All right, Papa. You win," she laughed. "I can't leave this half finished, but I promise it will only be another hour or two and then I'll ease off."

"Good," he said with an approving nod. "I'll leave you to it, then. Maggie and I are going to have lunch together and walk around the grounds, so I won't see you until dinner."

"Things between you seem to be going well," Belle said with a smile. She was so glad her father had someone to be close to, someone as sweet and kind as Mrs. Potts. Her father only chuckled, touched her cheek once, and left.

True to her word, Belle finished her work and set it aside. With the planning she had done, she could safely let the village schools run themselves for awhile. Actually, it would be a good test to see how the villages worked. She did eventually want them to be self-sustaining, so this would show what needed to be done in order to reach that point.

"What do you say you and I go down to the library, little one?" she said, running a hand over her stomach. She was a little over six months in now, showing quite obviously now though she knew she was not nearly as big as she was going to be. The baby moved inside her again and Belle smiled warmly. As hard as it was for her to slow down in her work, she knew it was best for her baby. And once the baby was old enough, traveling wouldn't be impossible at all. She was just being foolish. Besides, having this baby was more of an adventure than Belle could ever hope for. Papa was right, reading about what was to come would set her more as ease. But maybe she would get further in the novel she had been reading first.


	14. Story 6: A New Life part 3

Adam's POV

"That's right. Now use your elbow to support the head." Adam adjusted his arms around the wooden doll to do as Belle directed. "Perfect. You're a natural."

"Oh yes, I was born to hold wooden dolls," he grumbled, his dignity slightly wounded at having to cradle the doll as if he were a girl playing house.

"In a few months, that doll will be your baby. And then you'll be glad you felt silly for a few moments if it means you'll know how to hold the baby," Belle scolded, but one glance in her direction assured Adam that she was not cross with him. He knew she was right, so he sighed and tried to picture the faceless wooden marionette as his very real child. There were still months to wait before the baby would be born, but when Adam realized Belle had started reading up on infants, he had wanted desperately to join in. He knew nothing about children or caring for them, and it was about time he learned.

Belle, though she was very good with children, apparently knew little more than how to hold and change an infant. She learned what she could from books, but apparently there weren't that many on the subject. That's when Mrs. Potts offered to give them some help. She only had one son, but when she was younger she served as nanny and governess to several children before she moved to working in house service. Much of what Mrs. Potts and Belle told him Adam felt he could have gone without knowing, but he had to admit he felt more prepared after these lessons.

Even Chip had shown an interest in learning about the baby, at least for a little while. He accompanied his mother to the lesson in time to see Adam struggling with the marionette.

"What are you doing, Master?" he asked innocently.

"Practicing how to hold a baby," he replied, silently reasoning that he should not be embarrassed by this. "Would—would you like to try?"

"Oh, Mama can I?"

"Of course, my darling. It'll be good practice. Don't you think so, Mistress?"

"Go on, then," Belle agreed, so Adam handed over the silly doll to the boy and watched as Mrs. Potts and Belle helped the boy hold it like a baby. It occurred to him that this boy might be something like a brother to the new baby, what with Belle's father and Mrs. Potts so close. He liked the idea of his child growing up alongside of Chip.

"So, when's the baby gonna get here?" the boy asked as he handled the doll.

"It'll be a few months still," Belle replied, running her hand over her growing stomach.

"The baby's in there, right?" Chip asked, pointing to Belle's stomach and abandoning all attention to the doll. When Belle nodded, Chip stepped forward and a hand on Belle's stomach. Adam wasn't sure he should be doing that, but Belle didn't seem to mind so he left it alone.

"Gentle, my boy," Mrs. Potts cautioned.

"Hello, baby," Chip said, one hand on Belle's stomach. "Belle says you're not gonna be here for a while, but hurry up, okay? Because I want to meet you. And then we can play together."

"It will be some time before the baby will be ready to play with you, but I'm sure you two will have great fun when the time comes," Belle said, brushing the boy's hair from his forehead.

"All right," Chip said, though Adam thought he sounded distinctly disappointed. "I'm gonna go tell the others about the baby." He handed the marionette to his mother and skipped from the room.

"And I had best get on with my chores, or else none of us will be eating tonight," Mrs. Potts said and followed her son from the room, thankfully taking that blasted marionette with her. Belle sighed as the door closed and she sank into a nearby chair.

"Are you all right?" Adam asked, starting towards her. He found that he was constantly worried about her; every sigh, every hand she reached out to balance herself, was cause for Adam's heart to leap into his throat.

"I'm fine, Adam," she assured him. "Just tired." She didn't seem to be in any sort of distress, so Adam eased off though it was hard for him to completely dismiss his worry. "Adam, I've been wondering," she started, pushing herself up straighter in her chair. "What are we going to tell the baby about how we met?"

"I—I hadn't really thought about it," he admitted. "I don't think I like the idea of lying to our own child, but I also don't want the baby growing up frightened of the enchantress or. . . or frightened of me." He looked down at his feet as he spoke, wondering what a child might think of a father who had once been a monster.

"Adam," Belle said, grasping his hand and leaning forward as much as she could to catch his eye. "Our baby is going to know who you truly are: a kind and gentle man. Nothing else will matter, because that's all that matters to me." Adam smiled crookedly, amazed at how she could always find the good in him, even when he thought there was no good to be found. She had saved him, and was still saving him even now.

"I wish I could be as certain as you. But I think we should wait until the child is old enough to understand. Perhaps we'd better hide the rose and the mirror until we do."

"That might be a good idea," Belle agreed after a long moment. "At least until the child is old enough, like you said." Adam sighed in relief, glad she agreed with him on this. Hopefully their child would understand when it came time to tell the story, but until then he would have a chance to prove to his child that he was not the cruel and heartless beast.

So Adam chose a small room, a mere closet in the hall in one of the remote halls of the castle, to bring the rose and mirror to until they were ready to tell his child his story. A couple of servants helped him move the small table and the rose, still a whole blossom floating above the table's surface as it had been for years but otherwise holding no magic. He had thought moving the rose would be tricky, since it continued to float several inches above the surface of the table, but it seemed quite content to move along with the table so long as it remained protected by the bell jar. Belle followed them with the mirror carefully cradled in her arms as if it were a living thing.

"Does it still work?" she asked as they made their slow way through the halls.

"I don't know," Adam admitted. "It hasn't been used since the night you broke the enchantment."

"Shall we try?" Belle suggested, eyebrows raised and Adam motioned for her to go ahead. "I'd like to see the library, please," she asked the mirror. A moment later, the mirror glowed its familiar green light and cleared to show the rows and rows of books that stood in the castle's library. On one of the balconies Adam could see Gustave browsing the shelves.

"Looks like it still works," Adam said as the image faded from the mirror's surface. "That'll be useful when we're trying to keep an eye on our child," he joked. But until then, the mirror joined the rose in the tiny room to await the day they would share the story again. "It's strange that I hadn't used it in so long."

"I think that's because you rejoined the world, you didn't need the mirror to see it because you could go out and see it yourself." She was right, of course. The world that had been so inaccessible to him had opened wide as Belle brought him back from the darkness.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to keep silent about this until we tell the child," Adam said, addressing the servants who had helped him. "Rest assured, the child will know, but not until it's old enough to understand it." The servants willingly agreed and Adam hoped they would be true to their word. He would have to remember to tell the rest of the servants the plan, but he had the feeling the request would travel through the castle on its own.

The servants left and Adam closed the door, concealing the enchanted objects from himself for the first time in their existence. He and Belle returned to the West Wing to assess the room without what had been its most prominent feature.

"It seems strange, the West Wing without the rose," Belle said, walking over to the spot where the rose had once been. Adam came to stand behind her, gazing at the empty spot. Nearly all his life the rose had hovered here, first taunting him, counting down the days of his doom, and then serving as a reminder of the man he had become. It was odd to no longer have it there.

"We'll put it back when we tell the baby, if we want it back," he said and Belle nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they stood, her presence helping with the odd loss of the rose.

* * *

Belle was developing beautifully, at least that's what the doctor said. Soon Adam noticed her wearing gowns he had never seen before, made specifically to accommodate her large belly. She also developed a sort of waddle as she walked, the size and weight of the baby making it difficult for her to walk normally, though he was smart enough not to comment on it of course. It was during this time Adam found himself growing more and more protective of her. He insisted on helping her up and down stairs, standing up from a chair, getting books from shelves out of her reach. When he wasn't with her, he worried constantly about her.

In his stead, Adam asked the servants to keep an eye on her while he was working, which eased his mind until he could be beside her again. Though he got the feeling that he hadn't needed to ask; everyone seemed to be keeping watch over Belle. Cogsworth appeared to have made it his personal mission to see that Belle was comfortable, which was very surprising to Adam. He never thought of Cogsworth as the protective, watchful sort, but more than once Adam would return from conference with his advisors and find Cogsworth propping a pillow underneath Belle's feet in the library or fetching a blanket to protect her from the chill of the winter weather. And though it was surprising, he felt relieved knowing Belle was in good hands.

"Seems like you don't need me at all," he said, coming up to the sofa Belle was reclined in as Cogsworth draped a blanket over her legs.

"I've been well looked after," Belle said with a warm smile at Cogsworth.

"I—well I just wanted to make sure she was warm, Master," Cogsworth stammered, looking as if he was afraid he was about to be scolded.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that, Cogsworth," he said quite honestly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Master," he said and Adam was taken aback with how pleased he looked. "I've got work to go on with, so if that will be all, Mistress?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Cogsworth," Belle replied and Cogsworth bustled off. "It's odd having him take this much care," she said as the door to the library closed behind Cogsworth. "He's been almost as bad as you."

"All right, I know I've been a bit. . .protective," he admitted, sitting on the footstool beside Belle. "I just—it's still strange to me to have someone to worry for. And now there's even more for me to worry about. I want to make sure you two are safe," he added, placing a hand gently on Belle's stomach.

"The baby knows you're here," Belle informed him with a gentle smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked, alarmed at this. Instead of answering directly, Belle moved his hand to the other side of her stomach. At first he was confused at what she was doing, but a moment later he felt a small, sudden pressure under his palm.

"The baby's been fairly quiet all day, but as soon as you began talking, this started."

"You mean this is the baby? She knows who I am?" Adam was in awe at this. How could that be even possible? To his surprise, Belle giggled. "What is it?" he begged, wondering what he had done this time.

"You called the baby a she," Belle replied.

"Well, I can't just call her 'the baby' over and over again," he reasoned, panicked that he had done something wrong by calling the baby a girl.

"Adam, it's all right. I didn't mean to make you question yourself. I just think it's sweet. Are you hoping for a girl, then?"

"I don't know. I just want the baby to be healthy, really."

"Me too, but it's hard not to wonder," Belle admitted to him.

"Can I. . . do you think she—the baby—can hear me?" he wondered, feeling foolish asking but also fascinated and excited by the idea that the baby could somehow sense his presence.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I've been reading to the baby, so it would be nice for her to hear your voice, too."

* * *

Belle's POV

Belle couldn't help the grin that turned the corners of her mouth as Adam bent forward to run his hand along her stomach. She could feel the baby kick inside her as he did and Belle understood that her baby knew that this second voice was important.

"Hello, little one," Adam began, speaking to his child. "I'm your Papa. Is 'Papa' all right?" he said quickly, lifting his head to address Belle.

"Of course it is," she assured him. "You like that don't you, baby?" she asked her stomach and felt what could only be a responding kick. She winced at the particularly hard kick. "She likes it," Belle assured Adam who looked at her with an expression of worry.

"You called the baby a 'she' too," he pointed out with a grin.

"Only because you did," she argued merrily. "You started it."

"I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, ma petite," Adam said, turning back to the baby. "Your Maman is just teasing me. You just be healthy, all right?" Belle watched Adam's surprise as the baby kicked against his hand again and she was reminded so vividly and so suddenly of the Beast. It was funny, she hadn't seen the Beast in quite some time, but his joyous surprise and wonder made it suddenly so very clear. "What is it?" he asked, noticing how she stared at him.

"I love you," she replied, reaching to run her fingers through his hair. Adam caught her hand and kissed it before leaning forward to capture her lips with his own.

"I love you, too," he replied when they broke apart. She moved her hand so it rested on his cheek, wondering what on earth she had done to deserve such a wonderful man.

* * *

"Oh, _Papa_," she breathed, moving to run her hands along the smooth edges of the cradle her father had presented them with mere hours after she and Adam had left the library. The cradle was quite large, the dark wooden side panels met together in rounded edges so it was nearly oval, Papa's familiar scroll work on the outer sides. A sort of hood arched over the top half of the cradle, softened with fabric that matched the bedding inside. "Papa, it's lovely!"

"I wish I still had yours, but I thought this would do," he replied, tucking his thumbs under his suspenders.

"This must have taken days, Maurice," Adam said, bending to examine the cradle more closely. "Look at this detail. It's stunning!"

"I figured you'd better have one soon. It won't be long in coming now," Papa said, nodding at Belle and her still growing stomach. There were only two months left before the baby would come and Papa was right, it was time to make the final preparations. She ran a hand over her stomach, excited for the baby to come but still frightened, unsure if she was ready.

"This is perfect, Papa. Thank you," she said, kissing her father on his cheek.

* * *

Adam's POV

The gift of the cradle threw their preparations for the baby into a serious undertaking. They had been starting of course, but they both realized how far behind they were. And with only eight weeks to go, it was time to start.

Belle, Mrs. Potts, the castle seamstresses, and a local cloth merchant began spending time discussing baby clothes and other paraphernalia. Belle confessed to him once that it was quite boring to talk of ribbons and fabric and lace for so many hours, but their child had to be clothed. Besides, Adam quite enjoyed the results of these meetings, amazed that a living being would fit into such tiny outfits and shoes. Of course, not knowing the gender of their baby, most of these clothes were appropriate for both boy and girl. Though as an infant it didn't much matter what they wore.

Adam took it upon himself to get the nursery ready in the West Wing. Later they would make a bedroom ready for the child, but there was still a long way to go before that stage. There were rooms meant for nurseries in the castle, but they were quite a distance away from the West Wing and both Adam and Belle wanted to take care of the baby themselves as much as they possibly could. Of course there would be times they would need help, but both he and Belle wanted to be the primary caregivers of their child unlike many nobles who saw almost nothing of their children except for an hour or so a day.

So, while Belle was picking out baby clothes in a sitting room, Adam and a couple servants arranged furniture and hung curtains to create warm, temporary walls. Quite a large section of the West Wing was petitioned off for the use of the nursery both in the bedroom and sitting room, allowing room for the cradle, chest of drawers, chairs, and play area accordingly. The entire task took an entire day to complete, but when it was done Adam was quite impressed with the outcome. It seemed comfortable and warm, a good place for his child to sleep and play.

"What's this?" Belle's voice came from the door. Adam and the two servants who had helped him turned to see Belle standing at the door, a large pile of shapeless cloth in her arms and a growing smile on her face.

"The nursery," Adam said simply, gesturing to the area. "Is it all right?"

"All right? It's wonderful!" she exclaimed, coming over to examine their work.

"Thank you Frederick, Stephan," Adam said, dismissing the servants.

"Yes, thank you!" Belle said as the two men bowed and left the West Wing. "Oh, I can't believe you did this!"

"Well, the baby has to have someplace to sleep and play, doesn't she?" Adam reasoned, grinning at Belle's reaction. "What's all that?" he asked, motioning to the pile in her arms.

"Oh, bedding for the cradle," she said, looking at it as if surprised to find she was holding it. Clearly she had not been expecting Adam to build the nursery.

"Well, we should put it together, don't you think? There isn't much time now," he said, taking the bundle from Belle and leaning down to kiss her. He was equally terrified and excited as the time approached when he would meet his child. He still wasn't sure he was ready to become a father, but at least he had done his best to prepare for it.

* * *

Belle's POV

Another month passed and with the cool air of early spring, Belle could feel the tension grow around her. Though it was true the servants, the court, and Adam had been keeping an extra eye on her the past month or so, as Belle entered the beginning of her ninth month she felt as though she was being watched at every moment. And the watchful eyes were waiting for something to happen. It was stifling; she needed to get out from under everyone's eyes, even for just a few minutes.

"I think I'll go for a walk," she said, pushing herself out of the chair.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Mistress?" Cogsworth asked as he grabbed her arm to assist her.

"I still have two whole weeks to go, Cogsworth. I think I can take a walk without being in any danger," she insisted. "Please, Cogsworth, I desperately need to get out. And it's so nice outside."

"I—I suppose so. If you let me come with you." Belle knew that if she didn't agree Cogsworth would inform Adam what she was doing, not that she could really blame him. She knew she shouldn't be doing all this moving about, not with the baby so close in coming, but she was going mad just waiting and feeling everyone around her waiting. So she let Cogsworth help her down the stairs (she felt an odd twinge as she reached the main floor, but passed it off as nothing) and out into the gardens. He had wanted her to put a cloak on, but Belle refused it though she noticed Cogsworth drape it over his arm and bring it along anyway. He was sweet to worry, and she appreciated his concern, but the cool early spring air felt good after a winter of being cooped up inside. She took a deep breath and smiled, feeling spring well on its way.

"It's so lovely out now, Cogsworth," she said as she began to waddle her way down the pathways.

"And a bit chilly. Please, Mistress," he said, holding up the cloak again.

"Oh, all right," she relented and allowed Cogsworth to drape the cloak over her shoulders. "You've been very helpful to me through all this, thank you," she added, knowing he was only trying to keep her safe and comfortable. And, truth be told, it was rather cold still.

"My pleasure, Mistress."

"You're from England, aren't you? Like Mrs. Potts. What made you decide to come to France?" she asked, wishing to chat as she walked and realizing that she knew little about the standoffish, chore-orientated head of the household.

"I was valet for a lord in England and traveled with him to France on a political matter when I was in my late twenties. The Master's father had taken a liking to me and, after negotiating with the lord I worked for, arranged for me to come work as part of his own staff," he replied, more or less emotionless about the subject.

"Didn't you mind leaving your home in England?"

"To be honest, my lady, there wasn't much of a home to mind leaving. My parents had made me a hall boy when I was young. They died soon after, and I had been in service ever since."  
"I'm sure they would be very proud of you now. The castle wouldn't be able to run without you," Belle said with a warm smile at Cogsworth. She couldn't be sure, but it sounded like Cogsworth had led a much harder life than he let on.

"Along with Mrs. Potts and Lumiere," he amended.

"I know the Master would be lost without you three. Especially for what you did for him during the ench—Oh!" A harsh, sudden pain radiated through her stomach and back.

"Mistress?" she heard Cogsworth ask and felt his hand at her elbow. "Belle?"

"I think perhaps you were right about coming out for a walk," she said with a smile although she was already gasping from pain. "I think—I think perhaps the baby's decided to come early."

"Oh dear! Oh—Oh goodness! All right now, don't worry. Lean on me and we'll get you back inside," Cogsworth said, trembling slightly as he wrapped his arm around her back and guided her towards the castle. Belle gasped as another pain, undoubtedly what she read was called a contraction, shot through her. The pain was awful, but she could stay on her feet.

"Go get the Master," she heard Cogsworth instruct someone as soon as they made it back through the doors of the castle. He must not have been far, thank goodness, since Belle wasn't quite sure she and Cogsworth could manage the stairs.

"Belle!" she heard him cry minutes later and felt his arm replace Cogsworth's. She looked up and smiled crookedly at him, feeling a little foolish having not listened to them all and staying put. It had been too much, walking down all those stairs to get to the gardens.

"It's time, Adam," she said. "The baby's coming." Instantly she could see the panic rise in his face.

"The baby? Now? But it's early!" he protested.

"Not too early, I think. Adam, I need your help getting up the stairs," she said, but he was apparently too alarmed to move. "Adam?" He still didn't move, staring at her in obvious shock. "_Beast!_" she finally said sternly. That got his attention. "I need you to take me upstairs, please. It'll be all right."

"Right, you're right. Hold on," he said, coming back to himself and bending to lift her into his arms. She grunted in pain at the shift in weight, but wrapped her arm around Adam's shoulder knowing he would bring her safely to the West Wing so she could deliver her baby.


	15. Story 6: A New Life part 4

Adam's POV

Adam paced the hall outside the West Wing, anxiously waiting, his heart beating in terror and anticipation. It was still early for the baby to come; there was still two more weeks before the baby was supposed to be due. Mrs. Potts and the doctor said it would all be fine as they hurried past Adam and into the room where Belle lay in pain, that babies never came when they were supposed to anyway, but Adam wasn't so sure.

"Did I miss it? Has anything happened?" Maurice called, puffing his way down the hall. He had obviously rushed up to the West Wing the moment he heard Belle was in labor, panting with his exertion.

"No. Mrs. Potts and the doctor are in with her now," Adam said, wondering if he looked as nervous as Maurice did. He must have, for his father-in-law stepped up to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Belle's a strong girl. They'll both come through this perfectly," he assured Adam. He smiled and nodded, but could not dismiss his worry. So he paced.

Cogsworth, who had helped bring Belle back inside when she had gone into labor, seemed intent to stay in the hall with Adam and Maurice. Lumiere soon joined them and together the four men waited. At first Lumiere tried to speak words of comfort, but after awhile he fell silent as he too worried.

For a long time, only Belle's screams of pain could be heard through the hall. Adam winced each time Belle cried out, wanting to go to her but knowing he could do nothing for her. He had never heard her scream like that before; short cries of terror and small gasps of pain, yes, but never anything like this. He paced more quickly, wringing his hands together, feeling utterly helpless. What if something did go wrong? What if they lost the baby or. . .or Belle. It was too common for women to die in childbirth and Belle was such a tiny thing. What if. . .

He shook his head fiercely, driving the horrible thought from his head. Belle was strong, so very strong, and she would be fine.

Hours passed. Dinner time had come and gone, but Adam couldn't even think of eating. Waiting was weary work, being constantly on edge was draining Adam of his energy. He and his companions, even Cogsworth, were leaning against the walls in search of some rest. But Adam was never still for long; sometimes he would crouch down on his heels, sometimes he would go so far as to sit on the steps that led to the West Wing, never out of earshot from what was happening. But mostly he paced.

Until finally, unbelievably, a new sound echoed the halls: the clear, startled cry of a newborn baby.

Adam rushed to the door but did not open it, heeding Mrs. Potts earlier instructions for him to remain outside until he was called for, even as his every fiber wanted to throw open the door himself. But he waited one minute, two minutes, five minutes. The momentary excitement he felt as hearing his baby's first cry gave way into fear. Had something gone wrong after all? But before he could panic, the door at last creaked open and Mrs. Potts stepped out.

"Well?" Maurice asked when Adam found he had no words to ask himself.

"Mother and child are both just fine," she said with a wide smile. "Come along, Master, and meet your daughter."

"A—a daughter? I have a daughter?" he stammered, unable to believe it. A little girl! Not waiting for Mrs. Potts' reply, Adam stepped around her and into the room at last.

Belle was sitting up in the bed, fresh sheets tucked around her and in her arms a bundle of blankets. She looked exhausted, but she was smiling, her joy radiating around her. She was so impossibly beautiful.

"Belle," he sighed and moved to stand beside her, feeling as though he had momentarily forgotten how to walk. Belle smiled brilliantly at him as he approached.

"Look," she said, turning back to the bundle in her arms. Adam stood beside her and peered into the blankets in Belle's arms. As he looked into the face of his child for the first time, he could only think of how she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so tiny, so precious. His little girl was sleeping, content in her mother's arms, breathing soundly.

"Would you like to hold her?" Belle offered. Adam nodded, but he was so nervous. What if he dropped her? What if he hurt her somehow? Carefully, as Belle taught him, he took his child in his arms for the first time. As he settled her tiny head in the crook of his elbow, he felt his fear leave him, replaced with a love he could never describe.

It was strange; though he knew he would not be able to do anything but love his child (at least he had hoped that would be the case), he wasn't quite sure what he was expecting. His love for Belle had grown over several months, slowly making his heart swell with this new emotion. But the moment he had first held his daughter he loved her. He never put much stock into Belle's stories that spoke of love at first sight, but for the first time he understood how it might be possible, for that is exactly how he felt with his daughter. He loved her with all his heart, and it took less than a moment.

"Hello, little one," he said, carefully tracing his finger over her impossibly tiny nose, her smooth, plump cheeks, her dimpled chin. "I'm your Papa." He was a father to this beautiful child, impossible though it seemed. He moved his hand to count the tiny wrinkled fingers on the hand that protruded from the blankets. As he did, his daughter's fingers closed around his, so tiny they could not reach around his forefinger, but her hold was surprisingly strong. Adam smiled, stroking the small fingers with his thumb.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Belle, not forgetting his other love. So much love, he could hardly believe it was all his.

"Fine. Very tired, but fine," she said, a brilliant smile illuminating her face. "And so happy. How are you?"

"I feel like I could fly!" he exclaimed, but quietly so that he might not disturb his sleeping child. "Belle, this is our _daughter_," he said breathlessly. He looked back at his child, overwhelmed by the joy, by the love he felt for this tiny being. To his embarrassment, his vision blurred as tears clouded his eyes. He blinked them back quickly, but judging by the tears in Belle's eyes he hadn't been able to hide them from her.

"Shall I take her to meet her grandfather?" he suggested, knowing that's what should be done. He had had his time with her and he couldn't selfishly keep her to himself. Belle nodded eagerly and Adam knew that such a meeting should be done in Belle's presence. So, carefully, Adam opened the door and invited Maurice inside the room. Lumiere and Cogsworth looked up, but they stayed put, waiting their turn to meet the new child.

"Well, it's about time," Maurice said quietly, smiling. "May I?" he asked, holding his arms out for his grandchild. Wordlessly, Adam relinquished his child to Maurice's arms, carefully supporting her head as the exchange was made. As Adam took a step back, his arms felt suddenly very empty, more so than they had felt before he had held his child.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Maurice said, the joy vivid on his face.

"I'll let the others know how Belle's doing," Adam said, excusing himself to give Belle and her father some privacy. He didn't want to leave his daughter, but there would be time to hold her all he wished later on. Adam stepped into the hall and was immediately set upon by his three head servants. The doctor had apparently left, his work done, but Mrs. Potts stayed behind.

"Well, how are they?" Cogsworth asked anxiously.

"They're fine, wonderful," Adam said, unable to stop his grin. "Belle's tired but she says she's feeling fine."

"And the _enfant_?" Lumiere asked eagerly.

"So beautiful," Adam admitted. "She's just so. . .so perfect. You'll see her soon," he promised.

Cogsworth and Lumiere broke into excited chatter, discussing the new addition to the family. Adam turned to Mrs. Potts who looked almost as tired as Belle.

"Thank you for all that you did," Adam said emphatically.

"My pleasure," she said and stifled a yawn. "I think I had better see to my own child and then get myself off to bed, though. If you don't need anything else."  
"No, no, of course," he said immediately.

"Congratulations, Master," she said with one last tired smile and made her way down the hall.

Several minutes later, Maurice emerged with the baby still in his arms. Lumiere and Cogsworth immediately, but with a care Adam appreciated, moved to look at the child. Though neither man Adam had ever pictured to be great lovers of babies, both of them were clearly in awe of this new tiny presence.

"She's lovely, Master," Cogsworth said in a sentimental tone Adam had never heard from him before.

"Just like her mother," Lumiere agreed. The sentiment Adam expected from him.

"She's the spitting image of Belle when she was born," Maurice agreed, gazing tenderly at his granddaughter. "You're going to give your father grey hair when you're older like your grandpa does, aren't you, my darling?" Adam chuckled, but wished Maurice wouldn't talk about the future. He wanted to remember this moment, the first minutes of his daughter's life, without worrying about what might yet come.

"I'll leave you three alone now. I can see you're wanting to get back to Belle." Adam could do nothing but smile in gratitude at Maurice as he took back his child. He wanted nothing more but to sit beside Belle, holding his child in his arms.

"Papa let you have her back, I see," Belle said, her voice muffled with exhaustion.

"Yes, he did," Adam chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed beside Belle. "I know you're tired, and I'll let you sleep. But let me tell you first how much I love you," he said, carefully extracting a hand to gently cup Belle's cheek.

"I love you too," she replied, her tired eyes looking up at him with such warmth. He bent to kiss her, capturing her lips in his and feeling the comfortable weight of his child in his arms. "And I love you too, my dear, dear baby," she said, bending so she could kiss her child's head delicately. "We still need to name her," Belle added.

"Tomorrow," he promised. "For now, you should get some rest. I'll watch after her."

"I know you will," she replied, smiling sleepily and sunk back into her pillow. Adam watched her for a moment before leaving her in peace. Cradling his child close to him, he slowly paced around the room for a little while. When his legs grew tired, he sat down on the bed, his two loves close at hand, and never before had he known such utter and complete happiness.

* * *

Belle's POV

She held her baby in her arms for the first time, exhausted after hours of labor but eager to hold her child at last. It had been so painful, more than Belle could've imagined. Even the white hot pain she had experienced from the wound in her leg caused by the wolves did not compare. But as Mrs. Potts placed her baby in her arms, none of that mattered.

"Hello, my precious girl," she whispered to her baby. The baby gurgled and shifted before settling down, exhausted by being thrust into life so suddenly. Her own little girl. Belle's heart swelled impossibly with love for this tiny creature.

"Let's get you both cleaned up a bit before I let Adam in," Mrs. Potts suggested after a minute, taking the baby back but not going far. Belle watched after them as her sheets were changed underneath her and a new nightgown was produced for her to wear. She didn't care about any of that, she only wanted to hold her baby.

But she had to admit she felt somewhat refreshed changing from the sweaty, soiled sheets. And it was only a few minutes before she had her baby in her arms again, clean and rosy. Mrs. Potts had wrapped her in a soft, warm blanket which the baby seemed to find quite acceptable.

Belle traced her fingers over her baby's face, touched her wrinkled fingers, and tried to convince herself that this was real. She was holding her baby in her arms, the best and brightest adventure Belle had ever encountered, and Belle was hopelessly in love with her.

"My sweet baby," she said, in awe of her child.

"Belle," she heard Adam call her name and she looked up from her baby to smile at him brilliantly.

"Look," she bid, turning back to her baby but glanced back to Adam as he approached. She watched as the concern he held for her faded into an expression of awe as he looked upon his child for the first time. "Would you like to hold her?" she offered and carefully she relinquished her baby for the second time. Belle wished she could hold her daughter forever, but it was important Adam get to know his daughter, and Belle was so very tired. As the baby settled in his arms, Belle watched as Adam traced his baby's features. And in that moment, Belle watched Adam fall in love with his daughter.

"Hello, little one. I'm your Papa," he said to her and Belle smiled, her heart melting at the sight of Adam holding his baby girl.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, turning his attention to her, but keeping his eyes on his child.

"Fine. Very tired, but fine," she assured him. "And so happy." Though the word did not quite cover how she truly felt. "How are you?"

"I feel like I could fly!" Adam exclaimed and Belle saw once more the boyish excitement of her Beast. "Belle, this is our _daughter_," he said, clearly in awe and so obviously in love with his child. Belle smiled and nodded, but was too weary to do much else even as her heart elated.

When Adam brought Papa in to see the baby, Belle did her best to hide her exhaustion, though she suspected she wasn't fooling him.

"Oh, Belle," he said in awe as he held his grandchild. "Oh, she's so beautiful!" Papa tore his eyes from the baby to look at Belle and she found his eyes full of tears. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, Papa," she said, enjoying watching her father hold his grandchild.

"I wish your mother were here to see this," he said, smiling down at the bundle in his arms.

"Me too," she agreed wholeheartedly, but found she didn't want to think about that too much.

"Lumiere and Cogsworth are in the hall, very eager to see the new baby. May I take her out there for a moment?"

"Yes, of course," she said immediately, touched that they had come. She watched as her father took her baby out of the room, unwilling to let her baby out of her sight but trusting the men who had come to see her child. She was alone for a few moments, smiling as she listened to the muffled praises of her child through the door. Soon though, to her relief, Adam came back into the room, their child in his arms.

"I know you're tired, and I'll let you sleep," he said, coming to sit on the bed beside her. "But let me tell you first how very much I love you." Belle looked into his deep blue eyes and was overwhelmed by the love she found there, leaning in to the hand she felt cup her cheek.

"I love you too," she replied, exhaustion finally taking its hold. "And I love you too, my dear, dear baby," she said and bent to kiss her lovely new child. But still nameless, she realized.

"Tomorrow," Adam promised when she pointed this out. "You should get some rest. I'll watch after her." Belle could do nothing except agree, overcome with exhaustion and knowing Adam would take care of their child. She fell asleep with the image of Adam holding his baby in her mind, and she slept peacefully.


	16. Story 7: An Unwelcome Visitor part 1

_I'm posting this now but I still might make some edits to this story. Something about it feels somehow off, but I can't put my finger on it. Perhaps one of you can help me figure it out._

* * *

Belle's POV

She was woken a few hours before dawn by a disgruntled wail and sat up, looking through the darkness towards the cradle that stood a few feet away. Mrs. Potts and Estelle offered to find a nurse to take care of the baby for her, but Belle would have none of it. She would take care of her baby herself, as a mother should. She would not dismiss help altogether, of course, but she and Adam both agreed they wanted to raise their child, not a stranger.

"What is it?" Adam asked, sitting up, his face sleepy but full of concern.

"Our baby's hungry," she said and rose to see to her child. "Hello, my dearest," she said, bending over to pick up her child. "Are you hungry? Is that is, my darling? Let's go sit by the fire." She made her way over to one of the chairs that stood by the dying fire and fed her baby.

"You're a natural," she heard Adam say from the bed that stood in darkness and she smiled at the compliment.

"You'd better get to sleep while you can. I'm sure she'll be up at the crack of dawn as well," she cautioned.

"I think I can handle it," he replied with a chuckle. "At least for tonight."

* * *

Adam's POV

But being woken every few hours each night quickly took its toll on him, on he and Belle both. He loved their child with all his heart, but he was so desperately _tired_. At least he had insisted on not being disturbed by his advisors for the first week of his child's life. He wanted that time to get to know his baby, to get used to being a father. He wanted at least two weeks, but there were things to be done and he couldn't leave it to his advisors for so long. So he rocked her and changed her, rubbed her back to sooth her at all hours of the night. He and Belle took turns at this, though he knew it was a little unmatched since Belle was required to feed their daughter, so he tried to do these other things to make the load more even.

"You're torturing your Papa, my dearest one," he said with humor to his child as he paced the West Wing with her in the deepest part of the evening, six days after her birth. He took her by the windows so they might look out on the grounds together as he soothed her. Windows he had once gazed out of hopelessly as a Beast he now stood beside with his whole bright future in his hands. "See how bright the moon is tonight? It's beautiful, isn't it? When you're a little bigger I'll take you out there where the moonlight can kiss your face and the stars can wink at you." He knew it would probably be fine even now to take his baby outside as long as she was wrapped up, but the night air was still cold and he found he was very protective of her. That would have to change soon if his child was to have any sort of life, but he allowed himself that first week to be overprotective.

They had picked out a name for her on her third day of life. After some debate and long lists, they settled on Brigitte, which meant strength. Both for her own strength she already so obviously possessed and for the strength she had given them through her existence, the strength. Speaking for himself, her existence made Adam want to be a better man, to be strong for her, to do everything he could for her.

But he did not admit all this to Belle, of course. He merely suggested the name and was glad when Belle agreed to it. There was some debate about calling her after Belle's mother, after his own mother, after his sister, but in the end they decided they wanted their daughter to have her own identity. So they chose a name that suited her best. Brigitte: their strong little girl.

Their strong little girl with an equally strong set of lungs. He had no idea a tiny baby could make such a racket. At least she wasn't a fussy baby; unless she needed something, his baby was really quite happy and content.

He was beginning to learn the difference in Brigitte's cries as well; which ones meant hunger, others that meant she was uncomfortable or tired. But none of this ensured things went smoothly, only that he could guess what his baby might need.

Too soon, he was obligated to return to his duties. He woke and dressed to get ready for the day, but found himself lingering beside his baby's cradle, watching over her peaceful slumber. Brigitte slept on her back, one tiny fist curled near her head, one impossibly small foot wiggling slightly as she dreamed. Belle came up to him, wrapping her hands around his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder, watching their baby with him.

"She'll still be here when you get back," she assured him. "If you like, she and I can join you for lunch and Gustave can have his chance to see his new great-niece."

"If you think it's not too soon," he said hesitantly, still not sure it was time to expose Brigitte to other people yet, fearing illness that could be dangerous in one so young.

"It'll be fine, as long as there isn't a crowd. Besides, I could do with a walk about the castle," Belle said, smiling up at him.

"All right," he agreed and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon." Even so, he found it difficult to leave and difficult to pay attention to the work he had to do. Many times his advisors had to draw his attention back to the conversation, though once or twice it was not because he was thinking about his daughter, but because he was falling asleep.

"Excuse me," he said when it happened, afraid he might have offended them.

"Fatherhood is quite tasking, isn't it Your Highness?" Jean said with an amused glance. Adam nodded and grinned sheepishly before returning to their tasks.

At last, hours later, their morning work was done and it was time for the midday meal. The meal itself was delivered by one of the maids, but Belle was not long after that. The advisors looked respectfully upon his child, smiling and congratulating them, before retiring from the room.

"Well, look at that!" Gustave exclaimed when the other advisors left. "Mother and child, what a beautiful sight!" Gustave stood to look at the baby but Adam remained seated, staring at his beautiful wife and baby, amazed that his life had become so full.

* * *

Adam's POV

A month passed and Brigitte was growing beautifully, already so much bigger than when she had been first born. And she was such a happy baby, quickly learning to coo and reach out to her parents in clear recognition. Adam's heart melted when he picked her up one morning and she smiled at him for the first time, a clear, real smile that told him she recognized who was holding her and was glad of it.

He held his baby in his arms one warm spring evening, gently pacing around the West Wing to help lull her to sleep. Belle had fed her a short while ago and had been changed even more recently, so he was getting ready to put his baby to bed. She was so impossibly tiny, so fragile, so beautiful. Adam's heart felt so full looking at his child he thought he might burst. The baby yawned and stretched, her little fist making contact with his coat, before snuggling down into his arms.

"You're so good with her," Belle said, coming up to kiss the Brigitte's head which was covered in a thin layer of chestnut hair as fine as silken threads.

"I'm just doing what feels right, like you said," he replied. "Just look at how beautiful she is. And so clever already. Just like your mother, little one."

"Flatterer," Belle laughed softly, careful not to wake Brigitte, and stood on her toes to kiss him. Adam couldn't help but smile as his wife kissed him, his baby in his arms between them. Certainly he had no right to feel as wonderful as he did in that moment.

"Good evening, Your Highnesses," an cold, echoing voice came from behind Adam, immediately turning his bliss into horror. He recognized the voice instantly, how could he not when he heard it nearly every night in his nightmares? If nothing else, Belle's eyes wide with shock all but confirmed it. Without even turning to look at the intruder, Adam hastily placed his daughter in Belle's arms.

"Run, Belle," he instructed her, panic and anger flowing through him. "Get as far from here as you can." Without waiting to see if she did as he asked, Adam turned to face the speaker, placing himself in front of Belle and the baby. "You will not touch them!" he all but roared at the enchantress as she stood by the window of the balcony where the now-hidden rose had been. After all these years, the enchantress decided to come back. The only reason could be so she might bestow some other curse on him, find some other reason to punish him. The wretched enchantress could do what she wanted to him, but she would not touch his family.

"Peace, my prince. I have not come to do you harm," she said, holding up a hand. She had not changed a day since the first and only time she had made her appearance; still as beautiful as ever, wearing flowing green robes, her long blonde hair billowing in whatever strange breeze held her aloft. To look at her was to see the day she had cursed him, to remember with cruel clarity the pain he had felt at her hands. The very sight of her made him want to collapse to the ground and beg her to forgive whatever he could have possibly done now. He would beg if only it would mean that Belle and Brigitte would be safe from her cruelty. But he forced himself to remain upright, to hide his fear behind his anger, for this creature deserved nothing but his anger.

"Then why are you here?" he demanded. He had not seen the enchantress since the day she cursed him and his servants. She had given him no sign of her since the day the petals began to fall from the rose and he begged the mirror in torment how long he had left. Why did she come now? For all Adam knew she had forgotten about him, never spared a thought for the prince she had left his hideous form, despised by the world and unable to be a part of it. Now she was here without warning and barely acknowledging what she had done to him as evil.

"I have come to meet at last the girl who was able to tame you, and to see the child you have produced from your union. I nearly visited when you were wed, but I thought my appearance might mar the occasion, and so I waited," the enchantress replied. The patience and kindness in her voice only made Adam angrier. How could she be so in control after everything she had done to him, to appear at his window as if she had every right to be there, to address him as if nothing had happened?

"You will not touch them!" he repeated, turning his head briefly to see that Belle had not in fact escaped the West Wing with their child, that she was standing in precisely the same spot she was in when he handed her the baby.

"I see that temper of yours still makes its appearances," the enchantress said and Adam got the impression she was insulting him.

"Only when my family is being threatened," he replied, hands balling into fists, shaking with a dangerous anger he had not felt in a long time.

"Your family," she repeated and smiled. "Listen to yourself, my prince. You have a family to protect. That would never have happened had I not intervened."

Adam wanted to retort, to bellow at her, to wrap his hands around that delicately pale neck of hers and simply _squeeze_. But he did none of that because, on some level, she was right. Had he not been cursed, Adam would in all probability have never met Belle and their daughter would not now exist, nor would he appreciate them as much as he did now.

"But I do wish to see your child. I'm very fond of infants," she said. Her words were gentle, but to Adam it felt more like a command. So he could only motion Belle forward, allowing the enchantress a closer look at his child even as every instinct inside him shouted against it.

As the baby was bathed in the glow of the enchantress' light, her eyes flickered open. With a gurgle Adam had already learned meant she was curious about whatever it was she was looking at, she extracted one tiny hand from the protective embrace of her mother's arms to stretch it towards the enchantress. And, to Adam's complete shock, the enchantress smiled.

"Such a sweet child," the enchantress cooed, sounding almost human for a moment.

"I beg your pardon, um. . . my lady," Belle said, adjusting her grip on Brigitte and moving slightly so that the baby was no longer in the enchantress' direct view. "But _why_ did you curse my husband?"

"Has he not told you what a wicked child he was?" the enchantress asked, though from the lack of surprise in her voice Adam guessed she already knew the answer, which meant she had been spying on them.

"Yes, he did," Belle confirmed. "But that's just the thing. He was a _child_. How could you know he would not become a different sort of man all on his own? Plenty of children grow into perfectly lovely adults."

"That is true, princess. Though I'm sure you will agree that not all horrible children grow out of their ill tempers." _Gaston_, Adam thought, the image of the egotistical hunter coming to mind. He was long dead, but he knew Gaston still haunted his beloved's nightmares, as this enchantress invaded his own. "To answer your question, I had seen what was to become of the prince's adulthood and chose to intervene. Are you not happy about this?"

"If you mean am I happy that I found Adam and learned to love him more than my own life, yes. But I don't think—"

"What else you think beyond that is of little concern to me," the enchantress interrupted, her voice never changing its even temper though her words became more cruel. "I did as I saw fit, and I think it worked out quite nicely. You did as you were meant to." Adam heard Belle gasp at her words, but the enchantress only redirected her attention back on Adam. "No wonder she was able to break you, my prince. She is quite spirited."

"She did not _break_ me," Adam spat, his balled fists shaking in anger. "I will not let you come into my home unannounced and insult my wife. You have seen what has become of your curse and all you want to do now is gloat. Yes, I am happy, more than I have any right to be. I have a life I never thought I would have. Despite the years of pain I have endured because of you, despite the crushing loneliness, the fear, the inability to remember what it was to be human, I am happy _now_. Is that what you want to hear? Look at the three of us here, and know that whatever twisted plan you had somehow worked. You succeeded."

"You misunderstand my reason for visiting you," the enchantress said, all the mocking gone from her ethereal voice. "I am sorry for the years of pain I caused you, truly I am. But it was the only way I could stop you, drastic as my actions were."

"And the servants?" Belle demanded.

"Innocent bystanders. Well, perhaps not quite so; they only aided his spoiled soul, did they not? They were the only true parents he had, and they failed to raise him properly," the enchantress admitted. "I could not allow the Prince any human companions, since part of it was to understand the longing for human contact. I tried to soften the blow for them as much as I could, keeping them from aging. Though honestly I wasn't sure how the children would turn out."

"They're just fine, thank you for your concern," Belle replied and Adam heard the iciness in her voice that told him she was done with the enchantress.

"Is there anything else?" Adam asked, stepping in front of Belle and the baby again.

"I only wished to congratulate you on your achievements, my prince," the enchantress said, her complacency doing nothing to ease Adam's fears. "You have love in your heart at last, and I have no wish to do anything to take that away. You did well in the task I set you. May you live in peace, my prince. You shall not see me again unless you wish it."

As she finished speaking, the glow that surrounded her brightened until Adam's eyes watered, forcing him to look away. When he could see clearly again, the enchantress was gone. Adam waited a long moment, trying to sense if she had truly gone or was merely playing games with him, but decided that she had indeed left. Only then did he turn to face Belle who, he was surprised to see, had tears welling in her eyes.

"Belle, what is it?" he asked gently and raised his arms to embrace her. But Belle recoiled from him, stepping out of his reach. Adam felt his eyes widen in shock. She hadn't flinched away from him like that since her first days in the castle, since he was nothing more to her than the monster who had torn her away from her father. "What is it?" he asked desperately, hoping with all his being that what he saw in Belle's eyes was not anger and mistrust.

"She starved you for contact, for anyone to talk to," she started, her voice strained. "I knew how lonely you were but I never imagined, never thought. . . I was just a tool to break the enchantment after all. If it had been someone else who came here, another girl, you would have fallen in love with her instead. None of this had anything to do with me, did it? I was just in the right place at the right time." Without allowing him to answer, Belle turned and fled from the West Wing, their child still in her arms.


	17. Story 7: An Unwelcome Visitor part 2

Belle's POV

Her baby, who had fallen back asleep sometime during the confrontation with the enchantress, gurgled uncomfortably as Belle fled from the West Wing but did not wake. Belle held her closer to her chest, trying for all her worth to keep her tears at bay and not tousle Brigitte more than she could help.

"Mrs. Potts! Please, take the baby," Belle begged as rounded a corner and found Mrs. Potts there, thrusting her baby into Mrs. Potts' arms.

"Goodness, what's the matter dear?" Mrs. Potts asked as she adjusted the baby to lie more comfortably in the crook of her elbow.

"I can't—I have to. . ." Unable to finish, Belle ran down the halls away from the West Wing as fast as she could now, lifting her skirts so they wouldn't catch between her legs. She ran as far as she could get without actually leaving the castle, making her way between servants and through halls she rarely visited. She couldn't leave the castle, not without her baby (which is partly why she had left her in Mrs. Potts' arms) and not with the memory of what happened the last time she ran from the Beast and into the forest.

Searching for a place to be alone, a place to hide and to think, Belle dove into one of the few remaining rooms that were still closed off since the enchantment. The bedroom she found herself in was musty with disuse most definitely unoccupied. Ignoring the bed and chairs, Belle pressed her back into the furthest corner, sank to the floor, pulled her knees up to her chin, and finally allowed herself to weep.

She had known this all along, she realized. She knew the Beast was lonely, that he had little in the way of people to talk to. She knew that she was the only human who dared approach him. She had even asked him outright on the day of their wedding, when she could no longer keep the thought at bay, if he had loved her simply because the enchantment over him made him desperate enough to do so. He had denied it, but the enchantress finally showed her the truth. What reason would she have to lie?

She could not doubt that Adam loved her. But now she finally realized, finally understood, that secluded and lonely the way he was Adam could have just as easily fallen in love with anther girl, one of those horrible triplets from the village even, had she the misfortune to stumble upon his castle instead of her. But Paulette at least had surprised Belle. Did she not leave her sisters behind in their hatred, still mourning over Gaston? What would have happened if Paulette had come to the castle rather than Belle that fateful autumn night? It wasn't Adam's fault; what else could he do when someone showed him even the smallest sort of attention after nearly ten years of solitude?

Belle loved him; she could not deny that, not even now as she hid from him. She loved him with every fiber of her being, but was that not also a lie? Just some clever plan laid out by this meddlesome enchantress. Belle wasn't special or important, she simply had good timing. If the Beast had not captured her father, if she had not traded places with him, had the Beast allowed them both to simply go home, she most certainly would not have stayed in the castle. Had the wolves not attacked her during her one and only attempt to escape, had she made it back to the village, she would have never returned to the Beast.

Perhaps if she had tried to escape again she would have succeeded, but by the time she had a chance to, she had no wish to run away from the Beast who was becoming her friend. She thought very hard about those days following the incident in the woods, of the Beast caring for her while she was ill, of the gift of the library. Were those actions, those memories filled with such tender moments, merely attempts to win her only break the curse over him? She hated herself for being so foolish for falling for such things, for believing that the Beast might be growing kinder because of her when really he was only remembering how to act around humans again, for being a mere tool in the breaking of the enchantment.

Had one of the triplets been in her situation, the Beast would have surely done nothing different. Perhaps he would not have given her the library, but there would be something else he could've done to win her over. And even the rather obtuse girl (any of the three) would start to see that the Beast was more than just an animal. How could Belle have fallen for all of it? How could she have believed that it had all come together so neatly? She was more intelligent than that; how could she be fooled so badly?

She wept harder, feeling quite sorry for herself. She felt foolish for hiding as she was and foolish for crying, but feeling foolish only made her weep all the more. What was she supposed to do with this information now? She still loved him, she couldn't help herself, and now they had their baby to think about. What was she going to do?

Belle knew she was being selfish, that even if she met Adam under normal circumstances she still might have fallen in love with him. But she couldn't help feeling tricked and used by what the enchantress had said. 'You did as you were meant to,' she had said and the words stung, making Belle feel nothing more than a pawn in some cruel game.

* * *

It was quite dark by the time she was found in her borrowed bedroom. The hinge of the rarely used door creaked as it opened and Belle hugged her knees more tightly and buried her face from view, unwilling to see who had come for her and praying it wasn't Adam. She couldn't face him, not yet.

"Oh, ma cherie," sighed the one who had opened the door and Belle felt herself relax a little bit knowing it was Lumiere and not Adam who had found her. "Ma cherie, what is wrong?"

She heard him kneel on the floor beside her, but when she felt his hand touch her shoulder she flinched away from it. He was part of the lie, too. Instead of leaving, she saw through the gap between her leg and arm that Lumiere moved to sit beside her. Clearly he was intent on staying there until she stopped acting like a silly child and faced him. So, after a few deep breaths, Belle finally raised her head and looked at Lumiere.

"The enchantress came tonight," she started, wiping the tears from her stinging eyes. Lumiere offered her a handkerchief which she took with a weak smile.

"I heard. She did not curse us this time, but I see that her visit caused a different sort of harm," Lumiere replied.

"It was just happenstance that Adam fell in love with me," she admitted, knowing that Lumiere was searching for the reason Belle hid. "It could have been anyone, anyone at all. I was only a tool to break the enchantment. I knew that, but I never _understood_ it until today. If I had not come and someone else had, Adam would have fallen in love with her just as easily. I don't matter." A few more tears made their way down her face and she brushed them away, avoiding eye contact with Lumiere but stopping herself from hiding her face again.

"Ma cherie, nothing could be further from the truth," Lumiere said earnestly. "When you first came here, you frustrated the Master to no end, but he began to _respect_ you because of it. You were able to show him a part of himself he had not been able to understand in a very long time. And then you dared to befriend him and you showed him what a life could be like without blind hatred or selfishness."

"Anyone would have. . ."

"No, they would _not_ have," Lumiere interrupted. "You do not do yourself enough credit, ma cherie." Belle shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "You know how much I love my dear Babette, do you not?" Lumiere asked.

"Yes, of course," Belle answered, lowering her hands to look at him.

"I love her more than the moon loves the stars, more than the flowers love the sun. But I know that she would not have been able to break the spell had she been in your shoes. If my Babette had been human and had stumbled upon the castle just as you had, she would not have been able to confront the Master.

"She would have gone down to dinner that first night because she would be too frightened to refuse. My lovely, sweet Babette would have wept and would have refused to even look at the Master. There would have been no opportunity for Babette to fall in love with the Master. And the Master would have never fallen in love with her, the weeping figure who refused to even look at him. I would still be a candlestick to this day if our fate had been in Babette's hands."

"But I don't. . ."

"The Master fell in love with _you_, Belle, because you are the only woman in this entire world who was strong enough to earn his respect and brave enough to find the good in him. I have known a fair amount of women in my day, let me tell you, and not _one_ of them would have been able to draw the Master's soul out of the darkness as you did. So to hell with this enchantress and her words. From what I have heard, she cared only that her spell had been broken so successfully. She does not know you, but she must have known that it would not be simply anyone who would be strong enough to break the spell, to love the wicked creature that had been our Master."

Belle paused and Lumiere took the opportunity to reach for her hands. She allowed it, the warmth of her dear friend comforting her. "You must trust that what you feel in your heart is real, ma cherie. The enchantress would not have settled for a false love to break the spell. Everything the Master did for you he did because he respected you and because he loved you.

"I personally saw him hesitate beside your bed when you were ill, wanting to take care of you before anyone else could suggest it. I saw the moment the excitement light up his eyes when the idea of giving you the library was brought up. He was terrified the night you first wore the golden gown because he so wanted you to be happy, so badly wanted to tell you he loved you. Only you could have done that, ma cherie. You are a truly remarkable woman to have brought such feeling out of my Master, and you must believe that now."

Belle listened to Lumiere's words carefully. She disliked discussing herself as much as Lumiere had just done, but in this case perhaps she needed to hear it. Perhaps what Lumiere said was true, that not anyone would have been able to love the Beast. She tried to picture Babette in her situation during her first days in the castle and realized that Lumiere was right about what she would have done. And the triplets (she hoped Paulette would forgive her for such thoughts) would have been even worse.

She had been a fool to let the enchantress get to her in such a way, been a fool to think that the love she held in her heart could have been false. Belle knew her heart better than anyone, and no false gestures would have been able to sway her. If they had, she would have fallen for Gaston years ago. Lumiere was right, everything the Beast had done, everything she had felt, was real and true.

"Shall we go back? The Master is quite worried about you." Belle nodded and accepted Lumiere's hand to help her stand.

"I don't like to think about explaining this to him, though," she said before they could leave the room.

"He will understand," Lumiere assured her with a broad grin.

"I hope so. I feel awful that I ran away the way I did, but I just couldn't face him," Belle continued, the shame of what she had done attacking her now that the heartache had subsided.

"He has run away from you multiple times, ma cherie. I believe he owes you some of your own." Belle smiled appreciatively, but still was not looking forward to explaining herself to Adam.


	18. Story 7: An Unwelcome Visitor part 3

Adam's POV

"Belle!" he cried as his love returned to him. Her eyes were red, a sign that she had been crying, but she had come back to him. Unable to help himself, he took her in his arms and held her close.

He had been so afraid, when he saw the distrust in her eyes, that she would flee the castle. He cursed the enchantress for saying such things to his Belle, for putting doubt into everything that had happened between them. Adam had gone after her right away to catch her and reassure her of whatever was wrong, but he was too late to see which way she had turned. But now she had come back with Lumiere just behind her, safely escorting her back to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled by his coat.

"We'll leave you," Mrs. Potts said. "I'll tell the others to call of the search, and I'll look after the baby until you've finished," she assured them and left down the hall taking Lumiere with her.

"Belle, what happened? What did that witch say?" he asked, whispering into her hair. She pushed back from his embrace, enough to look at him but not enough to pull out of his arms, for which he was grateful. He felt so close to losing her again he felt more at ease with her in his arms, assuring him of her presence.

"It doesn't matter now. I was being foolish. I thought—thought I was just a pawn to break the enchantment. Lumiere helped me see it more clearly. I'm sorry I ran from you, I just didn't think I could bear it."

"Oh, my Belle," he sighed, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen across her forehead. It hurt him beyond words that Belle might think of herself as nothing but a tool for the end of the enchantment, that he would have done all he did only for his own sake. It was true that he wanted her to be the one, but wishing for it wouldn't make it so. For awhile it seemed as though she would do nothing but despise him. "Lumiere told you how I was sure I couldn't love the impossible, frustrating woman who had found my castle? How I was certain her kind and gentle soul could not possibly overlook my appearance and my temper to love me? It had nothing to do with the enchantment; I love you because I could not do anything else. I knew the significance of you being in the castle, but I _never_ saw you as a tool."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You have _nothing _to be sorry for," he said quickly, anticipating the unneeded apology. "I don't know what made the enchantress come here tonight, but it was cruel of her to say those things to you. If I never see her again, if she never comes near you or Brigitte again, I'll be content." He had no idea why the enchantress chose that night of all nights to appear in the West Wing. If there was anything to be glad about, it was that she restrained herself from appearing the day he and Belle were wed and the day Brigitte was born; both events had gone unmarred by the creature who had tortured him for so many years.

He didn't know what to think of the enchantress. It was true she had subjected him to a miserable life that left him with horrible nightmares, true that she had insulted him and his family. But it was equally true that without the enchantress, he would not now have Belle or Brigitte. Trying to make sense of it was enough to drive him mad, so he concentrated only on his Belle, his beautiful, strong Belle who had undergone such heartache. But he could only hold her and hope that his words and Lumiere's held their weight.

After a few minutes, Belle asked for their baby and so he summoned Mrs. Potts.

"Oh, my dears," she said when she arrived, their sleeping child in her arms. "What a dreadful night this has been. At least we've come out of it without a curse this time." She placed Brigitte in Belle's arms and raised a hand to brush the lingering tears from Belle's cheek. "All is well, my dear." Belle only nodded and Mrs. Potts left again.

"Should we—do you want to sit for a little while?" he asked, motioning to the bed. "I could read to you for awhile, if you like." He wasn't sure of what to do; things seemed to be at peace for the moment, but he still couldn't get a handle on how Belle was truly feeling.

"That would be nice," she said and sunk onto the soft mattress, clasping her baby to her. "Adam, I'm sorry, I don't want to worry you. I promise everything is all right now. I just—I just think I need to be miserable tonight."

"You can be anything you wish, so long as you know I love you," he said, smiling a bit, glad of her honesty.

"I do. And I love you. Now come read to me so I can be distracted," she asked with some semblance of her earlier merriment and settled back on her pillow. He did as she asked gladly, feeling the lingering chaos around them lift as he read. When Belle fell asleep, he carefully took Brigitte from her arms to sleep in her cradle and returned to his wife. He held her long into the night, stroking her hair and hoping to ease her sleep, wishing the enchantress had never appeared to them that night.

* * *

The entire castle was in a state of confusion the next day as word got around about the events of the previous night. When Adam learned the servants were frightened of the enchantress returning or some lingering spell coming into effect, he decided it was necessary to address the servants directly to reassure them. For the first time in years, he found himself making his way down to the kitchen. Such a discussion should not be made where others might here, and most of the servants who had endured the enchantment congregated in the kitchen anyway.

Adam was nervous about returning to the kitchen. He had avoided it as a boy, believing such a place to be beneath him. As a Beast he only visited it once before discovering it was too dangerous for his servants; the possibility of being broken in such small confines with the Beast was too great. After the enchantment was broken, he avoided it out of habit. But now the swinging doors stood before him and he forced himself to enter.

The bustle of the kitchen was overwhelming for a moment, servants rushing about, the chef creating tonight's masterpiece as he called it. No one seemed to notice him and he wasn't sure how to call attention to himself to make his announcement. Fortunately, Mrs. Potts rescued him.

"Master! Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, coming up to him.

"I—uh, I heard that everyone was a bit confused about our recent. . . guest," he said uncertainly. "I thought I should set everything right."

"Oh, yes absolutely," she agreed and clapped her hands sharply. As if by magic, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face her. Adam was amazed at the power Mrs. Potts had, the respect she commanded of the staff.

"I only wanted to put everyone at ease," he began. "The enchantress _did_ come again last night, but it was merely to gloat about how the enchantment worked out. She cast no spells, she did not harm anyone. And she will not come again."

"But how can you know for sure?" a voice came from amongst the crowd of servants, one of the kitchen maids perhaps, and someone shushed her.

"No, it's all right," he said and face the direction of the speaker though she was hidden behind others. "I know because she told me she would not come back unless I asked her to. And the enchantress may have done many things, but she's never lied to us." Relief marked the faces of many of his servants, confusion in others, but he wasn't sure what else he could say to reassure them. Only time, he supposed, would make them believe the enchantress wouldn't come back.

"You're all mad!" someone from the back cried. The servants turned to face the speaker and Adam could see Paulette, the girl from Belle's village, looking around as all of them wide-eyed. Adam silently cursed; he had forgotten the enchantment was still a secret to her. "All of you! You're all insane!" Paulette whirled and fled out of the kitchen from a side door.

"We have to stop her before she tells anyone! There is no telling what might happen!" he heard Lumiere exclaim. Knowing he was right, Adam dodged through the servants after her. If Paulette spread the story of how the prince spoke of enchantresses and spells, things that weren't meant to exist. . .perhaps it would turn out like last time the villagers had returned home with such tall tales and people would pass it off as nonsense. But if someone left the castle reaffirming the old story with new details, it might be enough to cause a reaction. That reaction might destroy everything Adam had achieved since the end of his curse. So he ran after her.

"Paulette!" he called as he caught up to her. "Paulette, wait!" He caught her hand, stopping her escape.

"No! Let go of me! Lefou was right! This whole place is insane!" she screamed, struggling against his hold. He didn't like keeping her against her will like that, but she had to understand.

"Please, Paulette. Just hold on for a moment. I promise I'll explain," he said as calmly as he could manage. "Nothing's dangerous. No one will hurt you. I promise. Just let me explain." Paulette stopped struggling but did not lose her distrustful, wide-eyed gaze.

"All right," she said. "Tell me what's going on. And don't you dare lie to me. . . _sir_," she spat. Adam released her hand tentatively, afraid she might decide to bolt off again. Paulette stood her ground though. So he told her everything, watching as Paulette's expression turned from anger to disbelief.

"I promise this is all true," he said when he finished. "Surely you remember Belle showing the village the image of the Beast in the mirror?"

"I wasn't there," she admitted. "Gaston told me and my sisters to stay in the tavern, that things might get violent. All I heard were the stories the men brought back after they went into the forest." She was silent for a long moment and Adam allowed her her thoughts. "So you killed Gaston," she said finally.

"It was an accident. He stabbed me and lost his balance. He fell. There was nothing I could do," he said gently, knowing that the girl had fancied Gaston.

"He _stabbed_ you? But then how are you alive?"

"When Belle broke the spell, I became whole and human."

"How convenient," she muttered bitterly.  
"I'm sorry. I know it does sound like we're all insane. But I promise it's all true," he said earnestly. "If others find out though, it could be a disaster."

"So everyone else knew but me?" she demanded.

"All of the servants knew since they went through it. My uncle Gustave knew, but no one else."

"_No one_, really?" she said curiously.

"We protect each other here," he replied. "We all know what might happen if this got out. Belle and I decided that our own child shouldn't know until she's old enough to keep the secret."

"But you will tell her?"

"We will tell her," he reaffirmed. "When she's old enough."

"And the. . .the enchantress. She won't harm any of us?"

"No, you're safe. I hate that she exists, but I know she won't harm us." Adam waited as Paulette process this new information. "I would understand if you don't want to work here any more, but I have to ask for your word not to tell anyone about this."

"No, I'd. . .I'd like to stay, if I could," she replied quickly. "Everyone's been kind to me. And I suppose. . . what's one little secret amongst us?" she smiled carefully at him and Adam sighed in relief. Their secret was safe once again.

"Thank you," he said, taking her hand gratefully. "Really, thank you."

"Of—of course, Your Highness," she replied. "I suppose I should be getting on with my work."

"Of course. Please, let me know if there's anything I can do to repay you," he said, grateful beyond words that this once silly girl had found forgiveness and understanding. He had gotten lucky this time with this unexpected visitor, he just hoped that the enchantress truly would never visit him again. He wasn't sure the castle, or he, could endure another sighting of that creature.


	19. Story 8: A Moment in Time

_Sorry I've been taking so long! Here's a small little story to tie you over until I've got the next proper story up!_

* * *

Adam's POV

"Stand up straight," his nanny scolded, pushing his shoulders backwards and brushing his hair aside. "What would your father say if he saw you like that?"

"He wouldn't notice if I walked in naked," he grumbled, earning himself a sharp smack on the back of his head.

"Behave yourself. I'll be back in an hour." Adam nodded, staring at the doorknob that was just level with his chin, but couldn't raise his hand to turn it. With a cluck of disapproval, his nanny reached forward and did it for him, pushing the door to the sitting room open.

"Hello father," he muttered, looking at his shoes.

"Hello, boy." Adam heard the papers on his father's desk rustle and he dared to look up only to see his father bent over his desk. He wasn't even sure his father had raised his eyes to look at him. Silence pressed around Adam as he looked down at his shoes again.

"Can I—can I see mother?" he asked his shoes. It had been days since he was able to see either his mother or his sister, but at least he was able to talk to his sister through the small hole in the stone wall that joined their bedrooms.

"Your mother is ill," his father said bluntly.

"I know, but I thought that maybe. . ."

"No." Adam flinched as if his father had shouted the word, though his quiet, flat tone had not changed since Adam entered the room. Then silence deafened him, pressing on him until the air itself felt thick. Another fifty minutes of this, sitting in the room alone with his father, neither of them speaking, his father not even glancing up from the papers he worked on.

* * *

"Papa!" Adam started out of his bitter daydream to see his daughter tottering into the room, arms outstretched to him and a wide smile on her face, Belle following close behind.

"Hello, my little darling!" he cried, meeting her with three long steps and lifting her high in the air. "What did you do with Maman today?"

"We did drawings."

"Yes, we drew circles and squares, and _almost_ triangles," Belle said, her pride at their daughter's accomplishments showing clear.

"And not even three years old yet," he remarked to Belle though he looked at Brigitte, pulling gently at one of her brunette curls. "She's the smartest little girl to ever live."

"Without a doubt," Belle replied and he turned his attention to his wife. Brigitte looked so much like her: the same gentle face, though Brigitte had the cubby cheeks a two year old is entitled to, tawny locks a few shades lighter than Belle's. But her eyes were the same bright blue as his own.

"You all right?" Belle asked, her face pulled into an expression of concern. Obviously she had noticed his expression while he was trapped in his memories.

"I'm fine, I promise. Just recalling some things I wish I could forget."

"You play with me!" Brigitte demanded, tapping her hand on his shoulder as he held her.

"Is that how we ask for things?" he said, giving her a stern look.

"Please?" she amended, her eyes shining.

"All right, my darling. What should we play, hmm?" he asked, directing his attention to his toddler but turning to wink at Belle quickly, assuring her everything was well.

"Dresses!" his child declared and Adam hid a slight wince.

"Dress up? How about horses?" he suggested instead. But Brigitte only shook her head.

"Dresses!" she reaffirmed. He looked to Belle for help, but she only giggled.

"Don't look at me. You know how she loves to play dress up," she said, though he could tell she was enjoying this far too much.

"All right, Brigitte. Dress up," he said with a sigh, though he was rewarded with a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll leave you to it," Belle said. "I'm going to go check on Papa and respond to a few letters from the teachers in the villages. Have fun, my loves," she said, giving an exaggerated wave to their child.

* * *

Belle's POV

She worked only for an hour or so, taking relief in the break from constantly looking after Brigitte. Belle loved her child with all her heart, but if she was honest she was glad to have a few minutes peace. The past two years had been some of the happiest of her life; never had she felt so complete now that she had her father with her, a husband who loved her, and a child created from that love. But it was nice to not have to answer her nearly-three year old's constant broken sentenced (quickly becoming more complex) questions.

Soon enough though, once she felt she had accomplished enough, Belle returned to the West Wing to see how Adam was getting along playing dress up with his daughter. She knew it was one of his least favorite games to play, but he did it because his daughter had asked, and he was helpless to resist her requests.

Part of that worried her; if he continued being so willing to comply to her requests, would she become spoiled? There was certainly no danger of Brigitte becoming ruined from simple games, but Belle would be lying to herself if she wasn't concerned that Brigitte might become like Adam was as a child. She didn't admit this to Adam, frankly she wasn't sure she ever would, but Belle was very aware that Brigitte might be as spoiled and selfish as Adam had once been. Agreeing to play dress up would hardly matter here or there, but it was always in the back of Belle's mind, and she hated it. But she also remembered how Adam had made her say 'please' when asking to play with him, and thought perhaps that it was only upbringing and not an inherited trait that had brought the enchantress upon Adam.

When she returned to the West Wing, she lingered in the doorway for a few moments, avoiding notice as her husband and her daughter played together. Silently, she laughed behind her hand as she watched the two of them; Brigitte with elbow-length gloves that reached to her shoulders with a hole in one finger and a silk scarf with a irreparable run in it around her neck, and Adam sitting cross-legged beside her with a large floppy hat on his head and a shawl wrapped around his shoulders. Belle was struggling to remain silent as she watched him sip from play teacups and adjust his floppy hat. Her mind conjured up the still more amusing image of the large, fanged, ill-tempered Beast sitting where Adam now was, wearing the same hat and shawl. Ferocious Beast indeed. The image made her laugh aloud, drawing the attention of her two loves.

"Maman! Come play!" Brigitte invited, waving one little hand to motion her closer.

"Yes, Maman, come play with us," Adam agreed, looking far too relieved to see her. "You can wear the special hat that makes tea taste like strawberries," he said, plucking the hat of his own head one-handed and dropping it onto hers.

"Oh, strawberries!" she exclaimed with a wide smile for Brigitte's benefit and took a deep sip from the empty wooden teacup in front of her. "Delicious!"

They played together, just the three of them in the West Wing, for a few hours, alternating between dress up, hide and seek, and a few nonsense games Brigitte invented that didn't seem to have any rules Belle could decipher. But it was wonderful to spend those few precious hours side by side with her daughter and her husband, no worries, no cares of the real world, only the three of them in their own small world within the West Wing.


	20. Story 9: The Betrayal part 1

Adam's POV

"I'm afraid these will need to be dealt with personally, Adam," Gustave was saying, waving a roll of papers in his hand. Adam followed the papers with his eyes without much interest, his chin resting on his hand as he slouched in his chair.

A large family of nobles clear on the other side of his province wanted Adam to deal with some disputes for them, something about untrustworthy heirs to their fortunes, which sounded more like one of their cousins was throwing a temper tantrum about not being written into their wills. No matter how boring and tedious this sounded, Adam knew Gustave was right; these families were among their largest landowners and therefore provided a large portion of the crops and livestock. Attention had to be paid to them.

"You're right, Uncle. Make preparations for the journey. I'll leave as soon as I can so I can get it over with," he instructed with a disgruntled sigh.

"Very well," Gustave agreed with an approving nod. "Rest assured, I shall take care of everything while you're away."

"No," Adam said suddenly and watched Gustave's eyes widen in surprise. Such a look reminded him vividly of his father when Adam disobeyed him. Gustave and Adam's father were brothers and looked very much alike, pitch black hair, sharp chin, and piercing blue eyes, but where Adam's father had been cold and hard, Gustave had arrived at Adam's castle after the enchantment with warmth and a willingness to help him. But it was slowly coming to light that Gustave had more of his brother's soul than it first seemed. This reaction to Adam's defiance was just another piece of proof that his uncle wasn't what he first appeared to be. "Belle will take my place while I'm gone."

"But the princess has other things to do," Gustave protested. "Her schools. . . your daughter."

"She'll manage just fine," Adam said. "And I want her to be treated no differently than me," he added sternly.

"Very well." Adam noticed that Gustave seemed less than pleased about this, but it only reaffirmed his decision. Something about Gustave hadn't been sitting right with Adam the past few months. He had been a little too eager to press his opinions on Adam and the advisors, a little too quick to volunteer to take Adam's place during this absence, saying a little too often that Adam should take more time with his child. While this was a very kind gesture on the surface, the report from his advisors after Adam took this suggestion once a few weeks ago was disturbing.

"I don't wish to speak ill of your family," Jean said carefully to Adam when Jean had taken him aside a few days ago. "Especially after all that Gustave has done in the past, but he seems to have been. . . acting very strange lately. His interests have turned to that of riches, not justice. Surely you've noticed his suggestions?" Adam nodded solemnly, recalling that Gustave had indeed seemed to be changing his ideals.

It occurred to him, of course, that Jean just might be stirring up trouble, but what he said was true: Gustave was pushing the boundaries of his position. Adam's advisors did not hold the same power to override Gustave; as far as they were concerned, in Adam's absence Gustave was their ruler. It was happening slowly; at first Adam wasn't even sure Gustave had been intending anything with his requests and suggestions. Adam had merely thought theses were ill-judged mistakes. But such suggestions of raising taxes and changing the distribution of goods only increased. Just the week prior Gustave had insisted raising the taxes on landowners who were already giving them ample supplies. It was nowhere near necessary to increase their taxes for anything other to increase the castle's own wealth. If Adam had not caught the order before it was carried out, there could have been dire consequences for his people. There was even a hint that Gustave was contemplating taking the lands to the north of the province's boarders, which Adam shot down without hesitation. The last thing he needed was a war. If Adam left Gustave in charge while he dealt with the nobles clear across his lands, possibly up to a month without Adam to keep an eye on him, Adam couldn't be sure what the state of his lands would be in when he returned.

If he needed any more persuasion, each of his four advisors had come up to him individually at different times over the course of a month, up until the day Gustave presented Adam with the problems of the noble family, all expressing their concern as Jean had. It pained him that Gustave might have fallen so far from the trust of his advisors, but Adam couldn't believe that Gustave was plotting anything. Perhaps he was just going through something.

* * *

"I don't like it," he said to Belle when they were alone in the West Wing. He paced in front of the balcony's windows, wondering if he should go on this trip, wondering if it was best to leave Belle to face whatever Gustave was doing. "Why should I have to go there?" Adam protested angrily. "I am their prince. If they have some dispute they should come to me!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You are their prince, and that's _exactly_ why you should go to _them_," Belle argued. Adam looked at her to see her arms crossed, scolding him.

"You're right, I know you're right," he sighed. "There just seems to be more to this than just. . . this," he said, holding up the letters in his hand.

"I agree with you," Belle replied calmly, the beginnings of what might have been a selfish tantrum (he freely admitted) over. "If it wasn't for those papers, I'd say it sounds like Gustave is trying to send you away. He has been acting rather strange lately, hasn't he?"

"That's why I wanted you to take over while I'm away," he explained. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not. It's mostly just. . ." she trailed off and Adam stopped his pacing to look at her.

"Just what?" he pressed gently.

"We've never spent so much time apart. I'm going to miss you," she explained and Adam couldn't help but grin at those words.

"I feel the same," he agreed, coming over to drop to one knee by her chair and took her hands in his. "How am I going to do this without you?"

"By doing it as fast as you can and coming back home to me and your daughter." He chuckled in reply, glad she still needed and wanted to be with him as much as he did with her.

"I'd be careful of Gustave though," he warned, remembering his conversations days before with his advisors.

"Don't worry about me, I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble," she answered with a confident smile. "I wonder what's gotten into him though. It isn't like him to be acting like this. At least from the few years I've known him. He's the one that sent you supplies all during the enchantment and helped you get on your feet again when it was over. Why is his choosing now to act like this?"

"I don't know, but I don't have the time to confront him about it now. I wonder if he isn't going to use this as an excuse to take more power here, though."

"You've gotten very good at being a noble. You've even begun to think about intrigue," Belle remarked and Adam cringed.

"I hope never to do it myself," he started, pained that he might be slowly going back to the cruel person he once was. He didn't feel cruel or selfish, not really, but it was a constant fear for him.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that," she quickly assured him. "It's good for you not to be naïve about what others might be thinking, planning. Not knowing about it seems almost as bad as actually allowing it to happen." Adam nodded, accepting the compliment, but still wasn't sure he liked it.

"Don't let him bully you while I'm away," he cautioned. "I mean, I know you won't," he added with a crooked smile, "but what I mean, when I said earlier that you're to take over for me, is that I've given you full permission to act in my stead. For anything. All the advisors know as well as Gustave, so don't let him say you can't do anything."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I hope I won't have to do much though; you're the mastermind in this province, not me." Adam actually laughed at that, a loud, hearty laugh that made his heart feel a bit lighter.

"Belle, you're the reason behind most of what we've done. Don't think for a moment that you haven't had a large hand in shaping all of this."

"All right, all right," she consented, but Adam thought she still didn't understand fully how much of an influence she had. "Kiss me and let's talk about less upsetting things." Willingly he did as she asked and Gustave's intrigues were forgotten for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Why do you have to go, Papa?" Brigitte asked in her light, clear voice as he fastened his cloak around his shoulders. The days were warm, but the spring's night air was still chilly and he would be glad of his cloak on the long trip. He knelt down to be as level as possible with his daughter, his heart breaking at her confused little face.

"Because, my love, people need my help," he answered. "I'll be back soon, though."

"How soon?" she asked, clasping her little hands together and pouting.

"Two weeks," he promised, hoping he wouldn't take any longer than that.

"How long is that?"

"Umm. . ." He took her hand and held up four of her tiny little fingers and all ten of his beside her. "This many sleeps," he replied, using a time measurement she might understand. So many fingers, so many nights away from his daughter. He had never been away from her a single night in her entire life. To miss fourteen of them seemed like he was missing a huge chunk of her life; each day he was without her were experiences he would never get to see. He shook his head and tried to remember that he was there for her first steps, her first words, and all four birthdays. Two weeks was not all that much in the long run, but he wasn't doing a very good job convincing himself it wasn't significant. Her wide eyes at the realization her father was going to be gone for so long only made it worse.

"Papa will be home in no time," Belle said, coming down to kneel behind Brigitte, brushing aside her light brown, nearly blonde curls and taking her small shoulders in her hands. "We'll do lots of things while he's away and we'll have _lots_ to tell him when he comes back." Brigitte nodded, though she still persisted in pouting. Adam couldn't blame her; he wanted to pout too.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you two," he said, looking up at his wife.

"Come home as soon as you can," Belle replied with her kind smile.

"Your carriage is ready, Master," he heard Cogsworth say and Adam sighed.

"Thank you, Cogsworth," he grumbled. He hated that he was made to travel by carriage rather than horseback. Carriages were stuffy and uncomfortable; he only suffered riding in one for his honeymoon with Belle to carry their belongings for such a long journey. A few weeks hardly warranted more than a couple of bags which could easily be carried by a single horse. But both Gustave and Cogsworth came at him from both sides, insisted it was proper and sent the right message to the nobles he was visiting. Adam wasn't sure what sort of message would be sent if he showed up on horseback, but it was a risk he would've been willing to take. There was nothing to be done though.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, taking Brigitte's face gently in his hands and leaned forwards to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her and. . . everything," Belle said as Adam stood up, staying a little stooped so he could keep Brigitte's hand in his.

"I know you will," he cupped one hand behind her head and drew her into a long kiss.

"You'll want to get started, Adam," Gustave said, forcing Adam to cut short their kiss. He sighed quietly, lingering just a few inches from Belle's lips.

"It will be all right," he heard Belle whisper, her breath teasing his lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." With one more kiss to both his loves, Adam walked down the steps of his castle and up into the carriage that waited for him. He grimaced at the gilded box and settled down as comfortably as he could. A sharp shout from the driver and the carriage rolled forward.

"Bye bye, Papa!" he heard his daughter's sweet voice call over the noise of the carriage. With a wide smile, he opened the door (for the windows would not open enough to suffice) and leaned out to wave at his daughter. She was in Belle's arms and, though Adam could see she was upset, she was waving at him fiercely. Holding on to the carriage, he leaned out as far as he dared and waved with his whole arm, wishing he could run back to her and take her in his arms. A bump in the road made him catch himself and forced him to sit inside the carriage properly again. Then there was nothing before him but the tedious task of seeing to these troublesome nobles across the province, away from Belle, away from his daughter, and leaving them with the sudden and potentially dangerous threat his uncle was becoming.


	21. Story 9: The Betrayal part 2

Belle's POV

A herald entered the sitting room where Belle was reading to Brigitte. She had been expecting Adam home any time now, and the herald's news that Adam was less than an hour away made her heart leap in joy.

"Yay! Papa's coming home!" Brigitte cried happily and clapped her hands.

"Thank goodness," Belle said with a smile, far too relieved to have him home again at last. She and Adam hadn't been apart since they met for more than a day and Belle felt the loss of his comforting, warm presence. Sleeping alone in the West Wing these past two weeks was a new experience for her, one she was not eager to relive; the room was too big, the bed too empty without Adam sleeping beside her.

Besides, she had taken up Adam's role while he was gone, speaking with landowners, answering letters, passing judgment on laws, and what seemed a thousand other things. She knew Adam's role as prince was demanding, but she never realized there was _so_ much involved; there was barely time to pay the proper attention to her daughter. She thought she could handle the work, but evidently she was wrong. Still, she did her best, but began to lose faith that she was good enough for the task.

Gustave thankfully did not seem to be up to any tricks, but did seem a bit too happy that Belle was having difficulties keeping up with the work. It occurred to her, of course, that Gustave might be doing that on purpose, but she was determined to see it through without complaint. Now finally, in less than an hour Adam would come back and everything would return to normal. And she could discuss what had been on her mind for the past two weeks with him at last.

"I think we have just enough time to finish this story, and then we'll go down and greet your father," Belle said and recaptured Brigitte's attention just long enough for Belle to declare that the princess in the Sleeping Beauty tale lived happily ever after with her prince.

"Can we go see Papa now?" Brigitte begged and Belle laughed merrily at her daughter's inquiring face.

"Of course we can, my darling. Stay by my side and we'll tell the servants the Prince is coming home as we go down." Brigitte seemed to think this idea was acceptable so long as she got to be the one to tell them.

"Lumiere! Papa's coming home now!" she called in her small, clear voice to Lumiere who was, Belle was relieved to see, only speaking to Babette in the hall.

"Oui, ma petite! I shall join you shortly!" he called back with a wave to Brigitte and a respectful nod to Belle, both actions marked by a wide, friendly grin.

"Cogsworth! Come _on_, Cogsworth! Papa's about to be here!"

"Yes, yes, just coming!" he replied in his usual frantic tone, but even Belle could see he didn't mind being summoned by the four year old. She knew Cogsworth adored Brigitte; Lumiere and Mrs. Potts did, too, but it seemed Cogsworth had a large spot in his heart for her.

Brigitte was upset they didn't see Mrs. Potts or Chip on their way down to the main door and wanted to go find them, but Belle managed to convince Brigitte to stay with her.

"I'm sure your message has spread through the castle and Mrs. Potts will be there waiting for us," she assured her daughter. Sure enough, Mrs. Potts stood with Papa in the foyer waiting for them.

"Grandpapa!" Brigitte called and ran into his arms. He picked her up, chuckling, and held her so she rested on his hip. Barely able to contain her own excitement that Adam was at last coming home, Belle threw open the doors and stepped out into the warm spring air.

"Any minute now," she heard her father tell Brigitte, "your father is going to roll up in that carriage of his." Belle stifled a giggle, knowing how Adam hated to travel by carriage. Both Gustave and Cogsworth bullied him into taking it though, saying it was more seemly for royalty to travel by carriage and sent the right sort of message. Adam didn't care about being 'seemly' or what message he sent, but in the end he really had no choice but to agree to it. Her Adam was stubborn, but even he didn't have much of a chance when Gustave and Cogsworth worked together on something.

Belle and the servants who had come out to welcome Adam home waited until the hour was up and then well into the next hour as well, but there was no sign of him. Belle couldn't help but start to worry, but what possibly could have happened in the short time since the herald had left Adam to alert the castle of his arrival?

"Maman, why is Papa taking so long?" Brigitte, who had been entertaining herself during the wait by hopping across the flat stone slates of the drive, asked at last.

"I'm not sure, Brigitte, but it can't be long now." She tried to believe her own words, but found her faith lacking. Something just didn't feel right. "Bernard, would you please get our horses and come with me?" she asked the captain of the guard who stood not too far , tall, and loyal to the last. "And perhaps choose one other man to accompany us?" Quickly, Bernard went to do as she asked; his lack of hesitation or question made Belle think that he had begun to worry as well.

"Brigitte, come here my darling," she called to her daughter. "Your Papa is late, so I'm going to go and get him and scold him for keeping us all waiting," she said lightly, bending down so she was at her daughter's level.

"All right, Maman," Brigitte said with a serious nod, indicating she very much approved of this plan. "Don't forget to tell him that I was waiting good this _whole_ time, but I can't wait any more. That will make him hurry."

"I'll tell him," she promised. "Stay with Grandpapa while I'm gone, all right?" Brigitte ran to take her grandfather's hand, her easy smile indicating that Belle had done her work in keeping her daughter from sensing her fear. Bernard returned a moment later with a second guard—Paul, she believed his name was—and all three of their horses. Belle mounted Philippe quickly and, with one last reassuring wave to Brigitte, rode as quickly as she dared away from the castle and into the forest.

"He can't be too far off the path if he's in the carriage, Mistress," Bernard said as he kept pace with her. Belle nodded silently but did not waste her concentration on words. She had thought of such a thing herself, but that wouldn't do any good if Adam had left the carriage or, she cringed at the very thought, been taken from it.

_The carriage probably just lost a wheel_, she thought almost angrily, forcing the more disturbing images from her mind. Still, she could not rid herself of the panic and fear that coursed through her. She called Adam's name as they went, hoping that if he were in the trees he would hear her and find his way back to the road or, if he were still with the carriage, he would answer her and she could stop her panicking.

"Over here!" she heard a voice call some ways up the forest road but her brief elation at the answer was destroyed when she quickly realized it was not Adam's voice. Goading Philippe into going faster, she flew down the remaining path that separated Belle from the voice. As she rounded a curve in the road, she came into view of the man who belonged to the voice: Adam's driver, Stephan.

"Where is he?" she demanded quickly.

"Just up the road. The carriage overturned. . ." he wasn't finished speaking, but Belle flew forwards at the word 'overturned.' If Adam wasn't with Stephan, then he must be trapped or hurt! Moments later, the carriage came into view; Belle gasped when she saw that it had fallen on its side, nearly on its roof where it came to rest in a ditch beside the road. The horses which had pulled the carriage had broken free but had not gone far, nosing the ground for something to eat, the harness keeping them together but the broken trace allowing them freedom from the overturned carriage.

"Adam!" she screamed, throwing herself from Philippe and towards the carriage. There were two doors on either side of the carriage: one was currently pinned to the ground, the other was quite a ways above her head pointed at the sky. "Adam!" she called again when there was no answer, searching for a way to see inside.

"Belle?" she finally heard his voice, muffled from inside the carriage. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, of course," she replied impatiently even as relief flooded her that he was alive to answer her. "Are you hurt?"

There was a long pause and Belle nearly screamed with impatience. "Not. . . not too bad, I don't think," he finally said. "I've hit my head, and my side. . . these carriages are dangerous." Belle thought she heard the hint of a growl in his muffled voice, which reassured her more than anything that, although he was hurt, he was in no serious danger. Relief flooded through her as her worst fears proved to be nothing. Now the only task left was to get Adam out of the carriage and bring him home.

"Bernard, did you hear all that?" she asked the man who accompanied her.

"I did, Mistress. If his side is injured, then it would be impossible to help him out that door," he indicated the carriage door that was currently facing the sky. "To do so would only injure him further. I think our best course of action, if you don't mind, Mistress, is for Paul and I to life the carriage so you might open the door underneath and get the Master out that way."

"If you drop the carriage on Belle. . ." Adam's voice warned.

"They won't," Belle said quickly, sending reassuring glances to Bernard and Paul. "I trust both of you. Adam? You should get on one side of the door so you won't fall out when they lift the carriage." Shuffling inside told her that Adam was doing what she suggested, but his grunts of pain broke her heart.

Bernard and Paul took their stances by the roof of the carriage and, on Bernard's count, lifted the carriage a little over a foot into the air. As quickly as she could, knowing the carriage must be heavy, Belle scrambled underneath the gap the two men created and pulled the carriage door open. At last she saw Adam's face, but her relief was marred by the flash of blood she saw on his forehead. Now was not the time to worry about that, though. She guided Adam out of the carriage, supporting him as best she could so he didn't simply fall out of the open door, and helped him crawl clear of the carriage.

"We're out!" she called once Adam was safely away from the carriage and the guards let the carriage fall with a heavy crash, sighing as the weight left them. Now that Adam was free, she was able to concentrate on him and his injuries.

"Here, just lie down for a minute," she said, helping Adam on his back.  
"Belle, I'm fine. . ." he tried to protest, but his words were punctuated with a grunt of pain.

"See, no you're not. Just hold still for one minute so I can find out what's wrong with you."

"No, I just want to get back to the castle," he protested.

"Stay still or I shall have Brigitte put you in a time out when we get back," she said sternly.

"Well, I wouldn't want that," he chuckled and lay still, letting Belle look him over.

"Which side did you hurt?" she asked, afraid to touch a hidden wound unexpectedly.

"My right. Same side as my head. When the carriage fell I hit the wall hard. I lost a few minutes, I think I was knocked out." Belle gently pulled aside his cloak and stifled a gasp as she saw that blood stained his coat and shirt. Quickly, she lifted his shirt to examine the wound, but it didn't seem deep enough to cause any mortal harm. Bruising had already started to form though, making her think he had broken a few of his ribs. The cut on his head was significant and had already started to bruise as well, probably signs of a concussion. The doctor would confirm it, but she had to get him back to the castle first.

"Wait, you said Brigitte was waiting for me?" Adam asked when Belle asked the two guards to help him. "Then clean me up before we start back, I don't want to frighten her." Although Belle wanted to get him proper help as soon as possible, she understood his request. Seeing her father bloodied and bruised would terrify Brigitte. Paul found the water canteen Adam had with him in the carriage and, using the water and the inside of the hem of her own dress, Belle washed away as much blood as she could from Adam's head. She could do nothing for the blood on his clothes beyond hiding it beneath his cloak, but it would have to do.

"You're still bleeding," she said when she was done. "Here." Before any of them could protest, Belle ripped sections from her petticoats and handed them to Adam. "Hold this to your head until we get back. Estelle will have my head for this," she added to herself as she ripped another longer piece off. "Let me tie this around your side, it might help keep you from bleeding too much on our way back. That's the best I can do though, until we get you back to the castle. Bernard, Paul, do you think you can help him back?"

"I'll walk myself, thank you," Adam muttered, blood rushing to his cheeks and Belle smiled apologetically, realizing she had hurt his pride by suggesting he needed help.

"All right but let them help you up at least. You shouldn't bend more than you have to," she suggested and stepped aside when Adam agreed to that at least.

"How far is it to the castle from here?" he asked, holding the shred of Belle's petticoat to his head.

"A little less than a mile, Master," Bernard said and Adam made a noise that sounded to Belle like a stifled groan. But he was obviously determined to return to the castle under his own steam; Belle wondered if it was for the sake of his daughter that he wished to do so, like washing off the blood to avoid frightening her. They moved slowly, matching Adam's pace as he tried to jostle himself as little as possible. Belle walked close beside him, overjoyed to have him back, grieved by his injuries and simultaneously relieved he wasn't more seriously hurt.

"Papa!" Brigitte's voice rang clear and loud as at last they crossed the bridge that led to the castle. Adam winced at the sound—his head had to have been pounding—but despite the pain Belle knew her husband was in, she watched as a grin spread across his face at the sight of his daughter.

"You'll have to help me," he muttered to Belle quickly before Brigitte was upon them. As Brigitte ran to her father with her arms spread wide, clearly expecting him to pick her up as he so often did, Belle deftly caught the girl in her own arms and lifted her so she might hug her father's neck instead. Brigitte seemed confused by this, but as long as she wasn't kept from hugging her father, she didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Papa, what's wrong with your head?" she asked innocently, retreating back to her mother's arms and Belle heard the first hint of the fear they had tried to avoid.

"Do you remember last week when you fell and cut your knee?" Belle asked quickly and Brigitte nodded. "Well, that's what happened to Papa, except he fell and cut his head." Brigitte seemed to process this and, by the way her face cleared, she had decided this comparison wasn't as frightening.

"Oh. Did Maman kiss it better for you?"

"No, she didn't, actually," Adam replied with an amused smile.

"Oh, _Maman_," Brigitte sighed and looked at her mother in disappointment. It was everything Belle could do to keep from laughing. "You'd better kiss him so Papa can get well."

"You're right. Here, you kiss this side and I'll kiss that side, that way he'll get better twice as fast," she instructed and held Brigitte up so she could reach her father's cheek on the sound side of his face and together they each pecked Adam's face.

"You're right, Brigitte, I feel so much better already!" Adam declared and, though she could still see the pain in his eyes that told Belle he was not, in fact, all right, Brigitte was successfully deterred from worrying.

"Why don't you go find Chip, my darling. I'll find you soon, I just want to help your Papa with his cut," Belle suggested when they were inside the castle once more. Thankfully, Brigitte agreed to this and scurried off, allowing Adam to drop the façade he was so valiantly holding.

"I saw you walk up," Mrs. Potts said, coming from their left with the castle's doctor in tow. "The doctor's just seen to Stephan, poor man. Broke his arm, he did."

"Serves him right," Adam grumbled, holding his side, his face twisted in agony.

"If you can stand just a little bit longer, Your Highness," the doctor said, "I'll examine you in one of the guest rooms."

"He cut his right side and might have a couple broken ribs," Belle said as she followed Adam helplessly. "And his head is badly hurt; I think it's a concussion."

"Yes, thank you Mistress. I shall take care of him," the doctor quickly reassured her, though Belle got the sense he was dismissing her. But she was not to be dismissed.

* * *

Adam's POV

Adam was relieved when Belle insisted on following him and the doctor into the nearest bedroom. The doctor was one of the best in his profession, but he was stark and direct and distinctly unlikable. Besides, he hadn't seen Belle in a fortnight; he needed to be with her.

"The wound in his side needs stitches and he has a concussion. You also might have a broken rib or two," the doctor said after a few minutes of examining Adam, poking and prodding him painfully. But Adam managed to smirk behind the doctor's back at Belle, knowing it was hurting the doctor's pride that Belle had been so correct in her own diagnosis.

The next several minutes were spent with the doctor tending to Adam's wounds, stitching his side and bandaging the wounds. Adam winced and grunted in pain, but Belle held his hand and he was childishly glad of it.

"You'll have to rest for a couple days," the doctor said when he was done. "No reading and no work to rest your head. Try to stay out of the light, too. It'll hurt your side, but breathe normally or you'll make things worse for yourself. If you're head can stand it after a couple of days, even try getting out of bed and walking around a bit. But not before then or you'll rip the stitches I've put in. Take this now, it'll help you sleep, and take this twice a day for the pain. I'll check on you again tonight." The doctor rattled his instructions off, bowed, and left. Adam barely caught every other word through the pounding in his head, yet another reason to be grateful Belle was there with him.

"Human bodies are so frustratingly fragile," he growled when the doctor left. "The worst I would've gotten if I were the Beast was a bump on the head."

"If you were the Beast, there would've been no cause for you to be in a carriage," Belle reasoned.

"I didn't want to be in a carriage as I am now, either," he retorted. It was a foolish show, making him travel by carriage. Yes, it allowed him to look over his documents before arriving at the noble's estate so he was better prepared, but he hated sitting in it like he was some snobbish wastrel.

"Well, the fact is you were, and it happened, but you are alive and will be perfectly fine after a bit of rest," she said and Adam caught the pitch in her voice that told him she was unnerved by his being wounded, so he left it alone, allowing silence to fall over them.

"How are you feeling?" she asked after a moment or two. Adam lay back on the strange bed, disliking the feeling of being so immobilized. The only time he could remember feeling anything similar was the night he was attacked by Gaston, except now it was his head that felt as though there were an arrow in it rather than his back. And, according to the doctor at least, he was not dying. He supposed it did not hurt quite as much as when he was actually dying, but it wasn't all that pleasant, either.

"My head feels like it's going to burst apart," he admitted. "And my side feels like it's on fire." He had nothing to hide, no pride to save in front of Belle, so he told her exactly how he felt.

"Well, this will help," she offered and gave him the medicine the doctor had left behind. Careful not to bend too far, Adam took it and waited impatiently for it to take effect. In the meantime, Belle carried a chair over to his bed and sat down beside him. "If you don't mind me staying," she said carefully when she caught him watching her.

"No, I want you to stay. Please," he said and reached a hand out to her. She took it and kissed it and Adam at last was able to realize that he was finally home with his beloved. Over two weeks of being without her, missing her every day, and she was by his side again. "I missed you," he admitted, knowing she would like to hear such truths from him.

"I missed you, too," she replied, smiling gloriously at him. "Next time you have to leave for a long trip, I think I'll insist on going with you. Two weeks is far too long to be without you." Adam chuckled in agreement, but immediately winced at the pain it caused him.

"When is this stuff supposed to work?" he complained.

"Any minute now," Belle promised, though he wasn't entirely sure she knew herself.

"I'm so tired," he realized, his head buzzing and his eyelids getting heavier. "The cut on my head—it's all right if I sleep?"

"The doctor told you to rest, didn't he?" Belle reasoned. "You'll be fine, I promise. Just sleep."

"Come here," he asked, pulling at her hand to bring her towards him. Silently guiding her towards him, he pulled her carefully into a kiss, capturing her lips as he had been longing to do for weeks. "Now I can sleep," he said and Belle giggled in reply.

"I love you so much. I'm glad you're home," he heard her say as his eyes closed.

"I love you, too," he replied, but wasn't entirely sure if he said it aloud or not as sleep claimed him.


	22. Story 9: The Betrayal part 3

Belle's POV

Belle stayed with him for awhile, brushing back his hair from his face, tracing her fingers over his jaw line, holding his hand. There were things to be done: she had to talk to the driver and find out what had happened, she had to inform the advisors and Gustave of Adam's injuries and incapability to resume his post just yet, and, most importantly, she had to tell Brigitte what was happening with her father. But all of that could wait; for now, she was content only to sit beside Adam and watch him sleep peacefully. He had returned to her, broken and bruised, but alive against her worst fears. He was so beautiful, so precious, what could she possibly do without him? The past two weeks were bad enough, she couldn't face the idea of losing him forever.

When she did finally leave the room, convinced he was comfortable and sleeping well, she found her three good friends, the three servants Adam relied on most, standing outside the door.

"He's all right," she assured them quickly before they could ask. "He's asleep now. He has a cut in his side, two broken ribs and a concussion, but as long as he rests he will be completely fine."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mrs. Potts sighed in relief.

"I can't believe I forced him to take that ridiculous carriage!" Cogsworth wailed. "I know how he hates them, I should have just let him take his horse."

"It's not your fault, Cogsworth," Belle assured him, putting a hand on his arm. "It was just an accident; it could have happened to anyone." Something in her doubted that it _was_ just an accident, though. Bits of carriages didn't severe in half for no reason.

"Stephan was so worried about the Master. He walked all that way with a badly broken arm to find help," Lumiere added.

"Where is he? I would like to speak to him," Belle asked. Now was as good a time as any to find out what happened, if Stephan was up to it, of course.

"He's in his room, Mistress," Cogsworth told her. "Shall I fetch him for you?"

"No, I'll go to him so he can rest," she said and walked determinedly in the direction of the servants' quarters so Cogsworth had no choice but to follow her. When she faced the door Cogsworth indicated was Stephan's, Belle knocked lightly and entered when the voice inside asked her to come in.

"Your Highness!" Stephan said in surprise and began to rise from his bed.

"No, no please. Stay where you are," she insisted. "May I sit?" she asked and, seemingly speechless at finding the princess in his room, Stephan indicated to the only other chair in the small room.

"Is Prince Adam all right?" Stephan asked, looking as though Belle might be about to attack him.

"He'll be just fine. And I'm pleased to hear that you will recover as well," she said. "I was actually wondering if you could tell me what happened on the road, if you don't mind." She knew that Adam would search for answers when he awoke, and probably would be quick to blame Stephan. Belle thought that if she knew the story from Stephan's side of things, she might come to Stephan's aid.

"I—everything was going well. We got there safely and, as you know, had almost returned." Belle nodded, urging him to continue. "Well, it was nothing. . . bad, I promise you. I must not have hitched the harnesses up properly before we left; they did fine the entire journey, but there were smooth roads and little to jostle them. Just down the road, a wild pig darted in front of our path, spooking the horses and making them rear. The horses came loose of the carriage and sent us toppling sideways. I was thrown from my seat and broke my arm, but His Highness was still trapped inside the carriage. I called to him, but he must have been knocked out, so started towards the castle as quickly as I could. I promise you, it was by mistake that I had not secured the carriage properly. I am so very happy the prince isn't seriously hurt. You have to believe me, Your Highness!" His eyes were wide in fear that perhaps Belle might think him a traitor, that he had purposely tried to harm her husband, a member of the royal family.

"Why would you put yourself in harm's way?" she reasoned calmly. "If you were being paid to harm the prince, how could you collect that payment if you were, in all probability, dead? It is a miracle both of you survived, and if you were paid to hurt or kill my husband, you would have found another way to achieve your goal."

"I—I suppose that's true, Your Highness," Stephan said hesitantly. "So, you believe me?"

"I would like to look at all the evidence, but I have no reason to distrust you, Stephan."

"T-Thank you, Your Highness," he stammered, looking cautiously pleased by what she just said.

"You just rest now. I'll see to it that the Prince knows of how you tried to help him," she assured him and left the room with a smile and a nod to Stephan.

"Do you think the Master will be angry with him?" Cogsworth asked as they made their way up to the main part of the castle.

"I don't think so, not when he realizes he meant no harm. I had to see Stephan for myself though, let him tell his side before I could know for sure."

"You suspected treason?" Belle nodded. "And now?"

"Do you think he's lying, Cogsworth?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"I'm sure I couldn't say."

"Has Stephan given you some cause to doubt him?"

"Not that I'm aware of, Mistress," he answered slowly.

"You're so good to Adam, Cogsworth. I know you wish to protect him as much as I do." Cogsworth did not reply, but Belle could see the look of pride on his face at her compliment. "I'm not sure if there's foul play going on here, but Stephan isn't to be blamed for this. Even if it was done on purpose, I'm sure it wasn't his idea." It didn't seem exactly logical that Stephan would do anything to purposefully harm Adam, not when he was so close to the danger himself. He only had a broken arm, it was true, but it could have just as easily been his neck that broke. Still, she would like a closer look at the carriage before she came to any conclusions.

"I'll need to speak to Gustave and the advisors to inform them of Adam's status," she continued as Cogsworth remained by her side.

"I believe that they are already in conference about what to do in Adam's absence, Mistress," Cogsworth said hesitantly, clearly afraid, and rightfully so, that this news might make her angry.

"Then they should have told me," she said, keeping her voice calm and steady even as her anger threatened to boil over. Wasting no time, she strode purposefully towards the room favored by Gustave and the others to hold formal conferences, which this meeting could be considered nothing less. Her long steps left Cogsworth well behind her and in minutes she was at the door of the meeting room. She paused outside, composing her self and catching her breath, before walking calmly into the room.

"Your—Your Highness!" Gustave said in obvious shock, standing respectfully as the other men did. "I didn't expect to see you today. I thought you would be by Prince Adam's side."

"I was, but I thought it best to discuss his needed absence with you. Obviously you and I had the same idea," she replied, letting her tone imply the question of _why_ she had to barge in uninvited. It was not the first time Gustave had done something like this; he had been growing more brazen in his actions since Adam left. Belle had started to feel as though she was being a bother to him, like she shouldn't be working in Adam's place. But she remembered what Adam said before he left and she realized that Gustave seemed to like being in control a little too much. Perhaps it was best if Belle insisted on staying active in the council.

"We were discussing what should be done while Prince Adam recovers," Jean, the stern-faced advisor, explained kindly. Jean was rude and gruff to nearly everyone else, but to Belle he was ever cordial and kind.

"And I believe I should have been part of that discussion. Adam trusted me to manage the province in his recent absence, and I do not see why I cannot continue that management while he recovers from his injuries."

"I promise you, my lady, we were not making any drastic decisions," Jean said. "We were merely discussing the recent events."

"I understand. I do wish you alerted me to this meeting, however. Please see that you do so in the future. The doctor said that Adam must rest for a few days, but that he can return to his duties after that so long as he does not exert himself. Until he recovers, I will be representing him as I have these past two weeks. Now, I suggest we break this meeting for lunch and we can resume our duties in one hour," she said brusquely and stepped aside so the open door was beside her. The men did not miss her obvious signal to disband and slowly filed out of the room. With a satisfied nod, Belle returned to Adam's room to check on him before going in search of her daughter.

"You didn't stay. I'll have you know when you were sick I stayed by your side day and night," he teased when she opened the door to his room. Obviously he had slept off the medicine Belle had given him, which was just as well as it was time to take another dose of the medicine that would dull his pain. She could tell by the way he squinted his eyes that his head was pounding, but his smile assured her that he was no worse than when she had left him.

"At the time, you didn't have a four year old daughter who demanded your attention, or an uncle who wanted your lands," she said smoothly. "Besides, I seem to remember being unable to leave your side the last time you were wounded. I'd say we're even. If anything, you're in my debt because you didn't have to—" She was going to say 'watch me die' but she couldn't make the words come out. She still saw the Beast dying in her arms too often, coming to haunt her when she was at her most vulnerable, and now the image attacked her even more relentlessly.

"Belle? Belle, I'm sorry. I was only teasing. Come here," he held his hand out to her and she was drawn irresistibly to sit by his side, careful not to shift the bed more than she could help as she sat beside him.

"I was so afraid, when you didn't come back. . ." she started, taking his hand in both of hers.

"There's no way, after all we've been though, I'd die in a silly carriage," he said with the ghost of a laugh.

"I need you, you know," she admitted. "You can't scare me like this ever again."

"I promise," he said, tightening his grip on her hand and raising his other hand to cup her cheek. "Belle, I swear, I'll never leave you." Though she knew he couldn't possibly keep such a promise, some things were just out of their control, it made her feel better.

"Thank you. I don't know if I could manage raising two children on my own," she said carefully, knowing the moment had come to reveal the secret she had been hiding and waited for his reaction.

"Well Brigitte would. . . wait _two?_ Belle. . . Belle you tell me right now. . ."

"I'm pregnant, Adam," she replied with a cautious smile.

"Pregnant! I—when did you find this out?"

"A few days after you left," she admitted, her smile growing at his surprise.

"You should have written, you should have told me!"

"And miss seeing your reaction? Not for the world," she giggled. "Are you all right with this?"

"All right? I'm—I'm thrilled! I—I have to get out of bed," he said and actually threw back the covers.

"And why do you need to do that?" she demanded and wrestled him back down again.

"I can't just lie here when we have another child on the way!" he protested and Belle actually laughed.

"Adam, the baby won't be here for quite a long time. You'll mend a dozen times over before he's even close to arriving."

"He?" Adam picked out the slip she had made.

"Well, why not? We have a girl, why not a boy? Besides, it would please Gustave for us to have a male heir." It truly didn't matter to her, but why _not_ a boy this time?

"Hang Gustave, this baby can be whatever it wants!" he declared, pounding his fist on the bed for emphasis and making himself wince in pain.

"Adam, just try to relax. Perhaps I should have waited until you were better, but I've been waiting nearly two weeks and I couldn't keep the secret any longer." She really should have waited; she should have known he would have a strong reaction to such news. She was overjoyed he was excited about it, but if he didn't lie still he would rip his stitches.

"No! I'm glad you told me. I wouldn't have wanted to go another second not knowing. Belle, we're going to have a _baby_! Another baby!"

"You're not scared?" she asked, remembering how he was before Brigitte was born.

"A little, but Brigitte seems to be all right. Gives me hope that maybe I'm not such a bad father after all," he replied, lying back more quietly as she asked.

"You are a _fantastic_ father. She loves you so very much," she said emphatically, truthfully.

"Come here," he said, pulling gently on her hand to draw her down to him. He kissed her, placing a hand on the back of her head to draw her closer, their first real kiss since he had returned, not marred by medicine or sleep. Belle put those two weeks of waiting, of missing, of wishing for his return into that kiss.

They broke apart, though Adam seemed reluctant to let her go. "You missed me that much?" he asked, breathless with the kiss.

"And more," she replied teasingly. "But you'll have to get well first."

"Good thing I have such a devoted watch," he said, holding her hand tightly.

"Brigitte wanted to come in, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. The doctor didn't seem to think so," she added bitterly. That doctor was good as his trade, but he lacked any sort of bedside manner.

"It's good for him if people disobey him. I've missed her just as much as I've missed you."

"I'll bring her after lunch then," she agreed.

"I've got a better idea, bring her here and come eat lunch with me," he said, clearly dismissing her to bring him his daughter. She nearly laughed and left the room to do as he asked. "And don't forget to bring something for me, too!" he called after her. She did laugh then and closed the door behind her to make her way to the kitchens. Just as she thought, Brigitte was there with Chip, who was now nearing ten years old, folding the cloth napkins. She watched for a moment as Brigitte folded them as best she could—which was still very badly as she was only four and did not yet have the dexterity it took to do it well—and Chip took them and folded them properly without her notice.

"You two make quite a team," she said, approaching them at last.

"Hi, Belle!" Chip greeted her as Brigitte continued her task, infinitely more interesting than her mother.

"Hello, Chip. May I borrow your companion for a little while? Her father wants to have lunch with her."

"Papa?" Brigitte snapped her head up at this news, the napkins forgotten.

"Yes, my darling. I thought we might take lunch up and eat with Papa." This idea seemed to please Brigitte above all others and within a few minutes one of the kitchen maids produced a tray with three meals.

"I could carry it up for you, Mistress," the maid suggested.

"No need, Laurie, I can do it. But thank you," she said and took the tray. "Come on, Brigitte." The two of them made their way up to the room were Adam waited for them, but before they went in, Belle placed the tray on a nearby hall table and drew Brigitte's attention on her.

"Do you remember this morning how you saw that Papa cut his head?" she asked, kneeling down to Brigitte's level. When the girl nodded, Belle continued. "Well Papa also hurt his side a little bit, right there," she said and touched the same spot on Brigitte's side. "This means he has to lie down and we have to be gentle with him. You can't jump on him and he can't pick you up for a little while."

"Will he be all right?" her small voice asked, her eyes wide and her voice held a hint of fright.

"Of course," Belle said emphatically. "He will be all better in a just a little while and you can go riding with Philippe and he'll pick you up as much as you want, just as you've always done." Brigitte pondered this new information for a moment. "Would you like to go see him?" The girl nodded and Belle retrieved the tray and opened the door.

"I thought you might like some company for lunch," Belle said when Brigitte insisted on clinging to her skirts.

"I couldn't ask for better company!" Adam exclaimed, a large grin on his face. "I missed you, Brigitte! Come here, my sweetheart."

"Go on," Belle said, looking down at Brigitte who was looking up at her for permission. Slowly, Brigitte moved forward towards her father lying on the bed. Belle saw that he was in pain despite the remedy she had given him earlier, but he seemed too glad to see his daughter to care much.

"Maman said you got hurt," she said, stopping a foot or so from the bed.

"Only a little. Enough that I have to lie here and take a lot of naps."

"Oh." Brigitte seemed surprised by this information. "Is this where you hurt your head?" she asked, pointing to the bandages around her father's head.

"It is. Just a few bandages, see?" he said lightly. "Not so bad, they're soft. Here, you see for yourself," he suggested and touched the bandages. Brigitte stepped forward and mimicked him and Belle could sense her daughter's anxiety ease. For the next few minutes, Adam explained his injuries and showed her his bandages. Before long, Brigitte was smiling and quite herself again. They were able to share quite a pleasant lunch together, the three of them talking and laughing as though Adam were not injured and bed-ridden. Once or twice, when their laughter was at its loudest, Belle distinctly saw Adam wince in pain, but Brigitte fortunately did not notice.

"We should let Papa get some rest," Belle said at last. "I have some work to do as well."

"Gustave giving you trouble?" Adam asked quickly.

"Not anymore," she replied proudly and Adam nodded in his approval.

"I want to hear about Gustave, but—but I think I need to sleep first," he said, his eyes drooping as he spoke. She was alarmed to see him so helpless, but she knew it was only that he was getting better.

"Maman, can't I stay here and take a nap with Papa?" Brigitte asked, looking up at Belle with her beautiful blue eyes. Belle carefully looked up at Adam, wondering if it would be safe enough for him.

"Yes, can she?" Adam asked in the same pleading manner Brigitte had. Helpless to stop it, Belle laughed and agreed. Brigitte was getting a bit old for naps, but this was perhaps not the time to try and wean her off of them.

"Here, take this first," Belle instructed, giving the doctor's medicine to Adam and then helped Brigitte take off her shoes. That done, she lifted Brigitte up onto the bed and sat her down next to Adam's uninjured side. "Remember what I said," Belle cautioned her daughter. "You must be gentle." Brigitte nodded and carefully snuggled down next to her father. Adam's arm wrapped around her tiny shoulders, holding her closer.

"Sleep well, my loves," Belle said, kissing Brigitte as she usually did when she went down for a nap and moving to kiss Adam as well. Taking the empty tray, she left them both, wishing very much that she could have stayed. But there was work for her to do, so she had to content herself with the image of Adam holding his daughter close to carry her through the next few hours.


	23. Story 9: The Betrayal part 4

Adam's POV

His recovery was frustratingly slow, or perhaps that was just because he was impatient and wanted to be healed _now_. He had never really had to endure a recovery process quite like this, barring a few days of colds and various other minor illnesses as a child, and he was not eager go through such a tedious process. Despite his best efforts, he found himself becoming agitated and impatient with anyone who entered his borrowed room. That was another thing: _why_ couldn't he be in his own room in the West Wing? He knew the answer even as he asked the question. With Belle sleeping next to him, the constant bending of the mattress when she got in or out would agitate his wounds and broken bones further. Part of him wished that he got to stay in his own room and she return to the room she had used before they were married. It was selfish of him though, and to move now would still be painful. He had experimented with sitting up once or twice, but each time he did his head pounded and his side grew hot with pain. Belle would have probably scolded him for trying so soon if she had known, but he wanted out.

The only good thing about his being stuck in bed for days now was the fact that his daughter visited him often. Once she got over her fright of seeing her father hurt that first day, she would stroll boldly into the room, often carrying her favorite storybook. She couldn't read most of the words yet, but she knew most of the stories. So she would scramble up onto the chair beside his bed, her little feet barely stretching beyond the seat, open the book in her lap, and proceed to tell him stories in her own words, the way she remembered them.

Her renditions of familiar stories were amusing (the 'tree' pigs had houses of books, paper, and rocks while poor Snow White suffered from snoring) and he simply loved watching her animatedly telling them, her expressions vivid, her hand motions big and elaborate. It was during these times that Adam could most clearly see Belle in her: the easy smile, the raised eyebrow when she was confused or skeptical, and most of all the joy she found as she told the stories. She had his blue eyes, but her beauty and mannerism she clearly got from her mother and he was infinitely glad of it. He wondered vaguely if his next child would be so lucky, but decided that could wait until he was strong enough to worry about it properly.

Belle visited him as often as she could, but apparently the duties she had taken over for him were consuming a lot of her time. Knowing Belle was clever enough and competent, more than competent, to keep up with the tasks she had inherited from him, Adam suspected that Gustave was making things harder on his wife than they needed to be. Either that or they had been keeping Adam from his full and rightful duties all this time, which his sincerely doubted.

The worst part was that all signs pointed to the fact that this was how Belle had been treated while Adam was on his trip. A trip that had been all but pointless. The noble family had indeed been having issues with their family members, but they were surprised that Adam had made the journey all the way there. The most they had been expecting, they said, was a letter of advice. Hot anger filled him that day, not at the nobles, but at Gustave. His stay with the family was brief, just long enough to resolve their issues and endure tours of their estate and a few formal dinners. He understood the family held great pride in being able to host a prince and tried to be on his best behavior, but it would have been a lie to say his mind was not on Belle and Gustave during his entire stay. Perhaps that's why the carriage wrecked, from his rushing the driver to get him home.

"It's been long enough," Adam said to Belle a little less than a week after he came home injured. "Tell me what happened while I was away."

"It's as though something just snapped," Belle said to him. "He had been spiraling downward for a few months, as you know, but once you left it was like, like he had been waiting for it. He sent me doing pointless and time-consuming tasks while he held meetings with the councilors." She paused and smiled before adding: "Your advisors are very loyal to you, Adam. They reported everything to me, everything Gustave was doing. I was able to stop some horrible orders for changing property lines and increasing taxes that way."

"It's good to know they're on our side," Adam sighed with relief.

"It's funny though," Belle mused. "Gustave was never outright mean or nasty, but there's just this feeling around him like you just tasted something foul. It's hard to explain. He's tricky, Adam. I've been trying to find out what's wrong, why he seems to be set on controlling the province. But he's too. . ."

"Underhanded?" Adam supplied.

"I just wish I could talk him out of this darkness," she sighed. Adam looked at her with admiration; Belle wished to save him, even after the road Gustave had chosen for himself seemed set. She was so good.

"Hopefully he'll come out of it on his own, but I don't really see what can be done."

"But. . ."  
"Try not to worry about it. I'll talk to him." Her smile at his reassurance made him feel as though he might actually succeeding in calming his uncle's unexplained wrath.

* * *

"You sent for me, nephew?" Gustave said when he came in some time later, his self-assurance evident. Adam admired that about his uncle, but today it only frustrated him.

"I did," he said, holding back the temper that threatened to flare. "I don't like what I've been hearing about the tasks Belle has been doing."

"You and your wife have made it clear that she is to be treated no differently than you are. I am merely seeing that she performs the tasks you do," Gustave defended, which only made Adam's anger rise.

"But she isn't, is she? You are pushing her too hard, giving her more work than I ever had to do, more than what needs to be done. Are you trying to make some sort of point, uncle?"

"I meant no disrespect," Gustave said quickly. "She wished to perform all the tasks necessary to run the province, and so I obliged her."

Adam looked at his uncle, so helpful and kind in the past, and wondered what he could possibly be up to. Why was he treating Belle, whom he had defended and helped through the difficulties of taking her place amongst the nobility, so harshly? It didn't make sense.

"You will help her as you and the others help me, give her the work I do. You will not force her to take more on than is normal, and you will not treat her so cruelly," he said, fighting to keep his temper though he seemed to be losing that battle. "I know of the meeting you held shortly after I came home injured which you did not include Belle in. Who knows what else you have done behind our backs? I will not tolerate any more mistreatment towards Belle or any further secret meetings. You are my uncle, and I still value your help, but if you continue to mistreat her, I will manage without you." Gustave looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered himself.

"I meant no harm," he insisted shortly, though Adam wasn't convinced. "I'm sorry if it came off as such. You may rest assured that I will reduce the responsibilities to someone befitting her station."

"You forget yourself, uncle!" Adam growled and struggled to his feet, not missing the insult Gustave just gave his wife. "Perhaps you're regretting your decision to keep our two lands combined. Perhaps you're missing the power you once had, after all this time spent doing so much good here."

"Perhaps I am," Gustave answered defiantly. "Perhaps I have grown jealous of my young nephew who has the whole world at his feet."

"Is that why you insisted I go on this trip? To have a few weeks to control things yourself?" Gustave said nothing, but his cold stare was enough. "And the carriage?" Adam asked quietly, not sure he wanted the answer.

"It's amazing what a man will do for a large enough sum of money. If things had gone the way I had planned, both you and he would be gone, ridding me of you and the only witness. Fate was not on my side, it appears."

"You—you wanted to kill me? But why? After all this time, after everything you've done. . ." Adam couldn't believe this. His uncle had been the one to (anonymously) supply his castle through the enchantment, to help Adam take his place as Prince when it was all over. He willingly gave up his claim to it so Adam could inherit his father's land. And now Gustave wanted him dead?

"This province was to be mine, _was_ mine, it's success my success. I grew jealous, and I regret my previous magnanimous actions. If I had let you fall into ruin during the enchantment, I wouldn't have had to worry about any of this. I would have had it all to myself, as I had before. You came back, against all odds, and I had to give up what was mine."

"I never made you. . ." Adam tried to interject, but Gustave talked over him.

"I had another taste of that life while you were gone. Now I realize my young nephew receives the credit for what I had before. I was glad to help you, but I can't any more. I want it back, Adam."

"Listen to what you're saying, Gustave," Adam protested.

"I could kill you now," his uncle went on again as if Adam had not spoken. "I'll blame it on the carriage driver who as also been blamed for the 'accident' which was supposed to have already done the job. It's not as though you could fight me." He gestured to Adam's wounded side. "I even promise to make it as painless as possible."

"And what will you do with Belle and my daughter when I'm gone?" Adam demanded, watching his uncle's hand reach behind his back where he doubtless concealed a weapon in his belt. His thoughts also flew to his unborn child, but he thought it best not to reveal that information. "Is it in you to kill a woman and a child?"

"I hadn't thought of it," he said with a careless shrug. "You have no heir, so I could simply put them back into that little hovel your wife once lived in without much trouble. Or I could arrange an accident as I tried to do with you."

"You won't succeed," Adam said through gritted teeth. "I won't let you."

"And how will you stop me? I can see you can barely stand, never mind fight me off. If you were well and whole I wouldn't stand a chance, but that is why I do not threaten you when you were well and whole." He pulled his hand from his belt, revealing the knife he had concealed there casually, as if the knife were nothing, as if he were not threatening to kill his nephew. Adam's mind flashed and for a moment all he could see was a dark-haired man in a red leather jerkin.

"Has it been so hard to see the lands you once ruled under someone else's power? Power you willingly gave up?"

"A man is allowed to have a few regrets in his life," Gustave shrugged again, the blade of his knife glinting in the firelight.

"And will this be another?"

"Perhaps. But I will still have the throne, and that will be some solace."

Adam watched his uncle carefully, more specifically the knife that he held so casually by his side. Gustave was right, there wasn't much he could do with his broken ribs, but he had to try. If Adam succumbed to Gustave, Belle and Brigitte might be killed as well, not to mention his unborn child. He could call for help; if he could make it to the cord by the door a servant would come eventually, but Gustave stood between Adam and the cord. He cursed himself for asking Gustave here alone; he should have been more careful, but he had no clue his uncle had become so murderous.

"Has it really been so bad? Why did you let it get to you this much?" he asked, hoping to put off his uncle a little while longer, hoping someone might come in, hoping that someone wouldn't be Belle.

"Don't try to reason with me. I've thought about this for some time now, and I can't be second to you any longer."

"Can we not just divide the lands as they had once been?" he suggested. "You could go back to what you once had and I could keep my father's original claim."

"And rule over a smaller piece of land?" Gustave scoffed and Adam cringed; of course that wouldn't have worked, if Gustave was seeking power, he wouldn't settle for a smaller bit of it. Besides, to upset the boundaries after nearly fifteen years might cause chaos where things had been so balanced recently.

Adam was jerked out of his thoughts as Gustave took a step towards him, raising the dagger. Adam took a step back and winced as pain shot up his side from his existing injuries. He was cornered, a wounded animal, the alpha being challenged by another. He had seen such behavior amongst the animals of the forest when he roamed them as a Beast; it never worked out well for the wounded.

He looked about desperately, hoping to find some escape, knowing he would not find mercy in his uncle's recently cold eyes. Gustave lurched towards him and Adam threw his hands up in an effort to protect himself, when suddenly Gustave's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor with a graceless thud. As he fell, he revealed Belle behind him, holding the shattered remains of what looked to be a large vase.

"Belle?"

"Adam? Oh, Adam!" she cried, dropping the broken vase and reaching her arms out to him. "Are you all right?"

"Thanks to you," he said, carefully stepping over Gustave's prone form to hold her, in shock of what just happened. He moved to take her hands, to assure himself that the danger was over, but she hissed and jerked her hands out of his.

"You're hurt!" he exclaimed and gently took her wrists to see the palms of her right hand was cut and bleeding.

"Not bad," she insisted. "I guess vases aren't meant to be used like that," she joked.

"Well it's a good thing you did. You saved my life," he said and released her wrists to tuck a fallen strand of hair back in its place. "Thank you."

"Of course," she said softly, smiling up at him with those beautiful brown eyes he could so easily get lost in.

"Let's get that taken care of," he insisted, but took a step and winced again.

"He didn't hurt you more, did he?" Belle asked quickly.

"No, it's just what was already there," he assured her breathlessly, holding a hand to his side.

"I pulled the cord when I came in, someone should be here soon."

"He'll be out for a good while, I should think," he said, nodding his head to his murderous uncle. "We'll be all right here for the time being."

"Then lie back down at once," she insisted. "You'll rip your stitches."

"I think it might be a bit too late for that," he said, taking the hand that had been holding his side away and it came away bloody. Nothing serious, but something that needed to be tended to.

"I think I might tie him though, just in case," Belle said as he carefully lay himself back down on the bed. He watched as she took the cords that held the curtains in place and deftly tied Gustave's hands together. She made quick work of it and Adam could see her knots would hold, at least well enough for now. "I feel guilty treating him like this, after he was so nice to me his first few years here," Belle said conversationally as she worked. "I suppose that's all done and over with though."

"I think you're right about that. Come here," he asked, holding the arm on his good side out to her. She smiled and moved to lie beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm cradled her head so his hand was able to caress her silky hair. He felt his racing heart at last began to slow to its normal pace, though he kept a keen ear out for any movement from the floor.

"You rang, Your—Sacre bleu!" Adam turned his head to see that it was Lumiere who had answered Belle's summons, discovering Gustave unconscious on the floor.

"Oh, Lumiere. I'm glad you're here. Would you please ask Bernard—since I would only trust him with this—and one other to take my uncle back to his rooms and keep him there?" Adam said lightly, as if he was asking for nothing more than a glass of water. The time for anger had passed and he was in the calm lull before the consequences of Gustave's actions would have to be dealt with.

"I—"

"I'm afraid it will have to be done rather quickly, before he wakes up. And Adam can't exactly move around to another room quite yet," Belle said, sitting halfway up.

"Yes, of course Mistress," Lumiere said slowly, clearly extremely confused. "Perhaps I'll leave the door open for the time being, in case you need any help."

"That's very thoughtful Lumiere, thank you," Belle replied. Lumiere nodded once and was gone. Adam glanced at Belle, catching her amused look, and together burst into laughter. He was forced into stopping as his side grew hot with pain.

"So what exactly happened?" Belle asked, trying to distract him from his pain. "I didn't realize Gustave had reached such a desperate point."

"Neither had I," he admitted, and proceeded to tell her the entire story.

"Oh, Adam," she sighed when he had finished. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what's come over him," he despaired. From his place on the bed, he couldn't see his uncle on the floor, but he looked in that direction anyway. Gustave had been the only human aside from Belle to look out for him when he was the Beast, though Adam did not know it at the time. The loss of his protector, and losing him to pride and greed, made Adam feel like he was adrift in darkness. He thought Gustave was so different than his father, but really he was only better at hiding his true emotions. Adam's rage was gone, leaving him only with despair.

"Adam?" he heard Belle say his name and did his best to give her his attention. "It's not your fault, Adam. Gustave changed. The day you left, it just got worse. It was like it was waiting for the opportunity to take charge, though I doubt even he knew what he was doing until he was already on his way."

"Even so. . ."

"Even so," she agreed and he marveled at her ability to so fully understand him. "I can mend your stitches, if you like, so we needn't bother the doctor," she offered, changing the subject.

"But your hands," he protested.

"Aren't that bad," she insisted. "Look, the kit is still here. Let me."

"All right," he agreed after a long moment. "Let's wait until Bernard comes and takes Gustave. I don't want him waking up in the middle of it and not be able to protect you, though I think you can probably take care of yourself."

"There aren't any vases in here," she pointed out with humor, making him laugh and wince again.

It was only a few minutes later that Bernard came in with another guard. After explaining what he wanted, the two guards picked Gustave up and carried him out of the room, assuring their safety.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Lumiere, who had followed the guards in, asked him.

"Some warm water and bandages," he replied. "Belle's hurt herself." Lumiere bowed slightly and went to do ask he asked. Meanwhile, Belle had taken up the medical kit the doctor had left and moved to mend Adam's stitches.

"Now, hold still. This will hurt. You did pull a few stitches, but I'll have you sorted out in a few minutes." Adam gritted his teeth and endured the pain that accompanied her work, knowing it was his own fault this had to be done. "There now," she said when she was done, tying one last knot in his fresh bandage. "Good as new."

"Thank you," he said dutifully. "Now you," he insisted and took up the bowl and cloth Lumiere had brought while Belle had been tending to him. Slowly, mostly on account of his inability to sit up, Adam washed and dressed the few cuts on Belle's palm. When he had secured the bandages around her hands, Belle set the materials aside and settled down beside him again.

"Adam," she said as she lay beside him on the bed. "Adam, you have done so well. I'm _so_ proud of how far you've come." She took his nearest hand in hers and kissed his fingers. "I know Gustave's betrayal hurts, but it's the goodness inside you that allows the hurt. Soon you will heal, both your wounds and your heart, and you will begin a new chapter of your life."

Adam knew what she said was true, that the pain of Gustave's betrayal would pass, that he would move on and hopefully do good in the world. It hurt, but he realized that there was something to look forward to, as well.

"This new chapter looks pretty good so far," he said, extracting the hand nearest Belle from her fingers to lay his palm gently against her stomach and the small life that had begun to grow there. Belle beamed at him and he smiled, if perhaps a little sadly, but finding he had more to look forward to than Gustave could take away.


	24. Story 9: The Betrayal part 5

Adam's POV

His headache from his concussion wasn't quite gone and the fresh stitches in his side were painful, but he no longer had the luxury to lie in bed to heal. After trying to sleep one more night, Adam was up early the morning following the attack. Belle insisted she could manage things and report back to him (since it was deemed inappropriate by the advisors to hold council in a bed chamber) and he knew she could handle it, but it was his uncle and it was his duty to see this unfortunate circumstance through.

The first thing he did was call his four advisors together.

"Is it true then?" Bernard said as he led the other three through the door of the comfortable sitting room Adam had chosen. "Has Gustave gone mad?"

"Bernard," Jean scolded, looming over his much shorter companion.

"No, not mad," Adam answered evenly, watching his advisors file in and settle into chairs around the one he already sat in. It was difficult for him to sit and stand and he found it less embarrassing to already be in one position before people had the chance to watch his painful movements. "But a force to be reckoned with."

"Tell us what happened," Antoine, usually quiet and content to let the others chatter, requested before the others had a chance to speak any more. Adam willingly relayed everything that had happened the previous night, grateful everyone let him tell the story without interruption.

"Where is he now?" Jean asked after Adam's story was met with a few moments of stunned silence.

"In his room. I've had guards outside his doors since last night. I'm not sure—I don't know what to do next," he admitted. What does one do with an uncle who had once been a savior and confidant and suddenly turned onto a murderous track? Besides, although Gustave renounced his claim on his lands, he was still Adam's superior. He was the brother of the king while Adam was only the king's nephew. Any argument Adam made could be overthrown merely by Gustave's status.

"The only thing you can do is appeal to the king," Jean said as he cleaned his spectacles with his handkerchief. "It's a long shot, especially since Gustave displayed no previous similar acts. . ."

"That we know of!" Robert put in, his face lighting up in excitement. "For all we know he killed Adam's father as well!"

"And then helped that man's son regain his claim on his territory?" Jean pointed out cynically.

"It seems our only option," Adam sighed, not liking his odds. "I'll write to the king explaining. Until we get instructions on what to do, Gustave is to be kept under constant guard. He is not to leave his room under any circumstances." They all agreed and left Adam to compose his letter. Adam wished there was a better option, something more certain to work, but there was nothing. Nothing the five of them could thing of, anyway, and so it was the only thing to do.

In an attempt to put off writing the impossible letter a little longer, he decided that he wanted to go speak to the carriage driver who had agreed to be part of this horrible plan. He found Belle in her library, needing her support, knowing that without her he would probably lose his temper with the man. So together they made their way down to the servants quarters.

* * *

Belle's POV

"Let me speak to him first," Belle asked, placing a hand on Adam's arm. He paused for a long moment, looking as if he'd rather barge in and holler at the man in anger, before nodding and taking a step back. Belle knocked quickly on the door and entered when the voice inside bid her to. Wordlessly, she slid into the room, closed the door behind her, and raised her eyes to meet Stephan's. She didn't say a word, didn't give any sort of look at him, but immediately Stephan's bottom lip began to tremble.

"You must forgive me, Mistress!" Stephan wailed, dropping to the floor on his knees which alarmed Belle and provoked her into taking a step backwards. "He—he came to me before we left, offered me a huge sum of money to sabotage the carriage. He thought it would be easier than if Prince Adam had taken his horse. But I—I couldn't do it, not properly I mean. It should have severed completely earlier on, but I couldn't make myself do it. I feel horrible that I had done as much as I did; Prince Adam was still put in mortal danger because of me, and I will take that guilt to my grave."

"Stephan, please, please stand up," she begged, hating to see someone like this. "I don't blame you."

"You—you don't?" he stammered, looking surprised.

"You have done wrong, that much is obvious, but the fact you were so tempted by Gustave's offer shows that we have not done enough for you, and I'm sorry for that." Stephan looked at her as though she had grown another head, but she meant it; if Stephan had been happy where he was as a carriage driver, Gustave's offer would have held no weight. "Adam is angry, as he as every right to be." Stephan nodded quickly, indicating that Adam had every right to be furious with him. "And he's outside the door fuming, but I want you to know that we've talked about what I'm going to say and he agrees with it. We want to find you another position to work in, anywhere you like, with a good reference."

"I—I'm to leave?"

"I think it would be best. You don't have to go far, if you don't want to, but away from here would probably be wise. We're giving you a chance to do what you want, Stephan."

"I don't deserve such kindness, Mistress," Stephan murmured, holding his broken arm with his good one. "After all I've done to the Prince, after the danger I put your whole family through. . ."

"Which is why I cannot allow you stay here," Adam finished, walking into the room as Stephan finished speaking. Belle watched as Stephan immediately began to shake before Adam's anger, but Belle could see how well Adam was restraining himself.

"I—Of course I understand, Your Highness. It's more than I could ever hope for, after what I've done."

"Thank Belle, it was her idea. She vouched for you when I would simply send you away with nothing. You've been here since the beginning, know what we have all been through, but this I cannot forgive as well as my wife has." Stephan bowed wordlessly, taking Adam's anger with silent dignity.

"As soon as your arm is healed, we'll get you settled somewhere doing what you wish to do. We'll discuss that another time though," Belle said, casting a sidelong glance at Adam and seeing he was too furious to endure much more of this conversation. "In the meantime, rest."

"I will, yes. Thank you, thank you for my life, Your Highnesses," Stephan said and bowed them out of the room. Belle inwardly cringed at his words and his actions and was just as eager to escape him as Adam was.

"You did well," Belle praised her husband as they left Stephan behind him.

"I feel like breaking his other arm," Adam muttered darkly.

"That's some talk coming from someone who never willingly harmed another human," she said lightly.

"Even so. . ."

"Even so," she agreed. He had gone through so much so quickly, betrayed by the one he had counted on for so much. His fury was justified, more than justified.

* * *

Adam's POV

He held the letter up some time later, reading and rereading his words, hoping they sounded even a bit convincing. It stared at it so long even his handwriting started to annoy him. He relearned how to write after the enchantment, but he could never learn how to make his letters neat and tidy. Frustrated at last, he tossed the paper back onto the desk, allowing it to float down to the wooden surface. Perhaps he would ask Belle to read it over later; she was always much better with words than he was.

A knock on the door prompted him to turn around and he winced as he twisted his side.

"Are you all right?" Belle's voice asked and her soft hand was against his cheek.

"I'm fine," he lied with a wincing sort of smile. "Just turned wrong. It's getting better, though." She gave him a look that said that she did not approve of his being out of bed and he should not be trying to do so much, and he smiled a bit sheepishly.

"How did it go with your advisors?" she asked, pulling a chair closer to him.

"I don't know," he admitted with a frustrated sigh. "They're on my side, but the best any of us could come up with was to write a letter to the king. And I wrote one," he motioned to the letter that lay on the table. "I'm so confused though. I don't know if this is right." He ran his hand along his head and sighed again, looking at the letter in distain.

"Do you mind if I read it?" she asked, reaching for it.

"I was hoping you would, actually," he admitted and handed it over to her. He waited patiently as she read, watching her eyes flit over the page.

"This is really good, Adam," she said, letting the page rest in her lap. "You have quite a way with words." Adam snorted, convinced she was stretching the truth. "I mean it. I think this is good the way it is. It's a difficult situation, but honestly I think this letter handles it very well."

"All right. I'll send it out in the morning. I won't make a messenger go out in the dark if I don't have to," he decided, motioning a hand to the window and the setting sun beyond it.

"It's dinner time, anyway. And I know one little girl who wants to tell her father all about her trip to the stables this afternoon."

Dinner was a constant battle of forcing himself to stay in the moment, giving his daughter the attention she deserved. Maurice said very little of the past days' events, except to make sure that Adam was all right. He appreciated Maurice's calm demeanor towards this whole thing; it made Adam feel like the entire world wasn't going mad.

* * *

Belle's POV

"What do you mean he's escaped?" Adam demanded early the next morning. Belle sat upright in bed at his words, her heart pounding. Adam had moved back into the West Wing just that night and, though she had to be careful not to jostle him, it was good to have him by her side again. The pounding at the door just before dawn, however, was certainly a surprise.

She listened as a guard in the hall told Adam that Gustave's room was found empty just minutes before. Other guards had begun a search while he came to inform them. Without hesitation, Belle sprang from bed and threw a dressing gown around her shoulders.

"Adam," she said hurriedly, putting one hand on his arm. "Didn't you say Gustave had threatened Brigitte and I as well?" She watched as Adam's eyes grew wide with realization and, still bare-chested but for his bandages, he bolted past the guard and down the hall towards Brigitte's bedroom. Belle followed without hesitation, holding her dressing gown to her chest as she fled down the hall.

Brigitte was in what used to be Adam's own childhood bedroom, designed to be far away from his parents' suite in the East Wing but perfect for their daughter's use now as it was so near the West Wing. It was near enough that Brigitte could find them if she had nightmares, and close enough that Adam could now run to her rescue wounded as he was. Even so, down the staircase and over two doors was a terribly long way when your child was in danger.

She lost sight of Adam as he rounded the banister at the bottom of the stairs but caught up as she rounded the corner herself moments later. At first she thought the hall was empty and Belle began to breathe a sigh of relief, but the sigh caught in her throat as she saw a shadow moving in the grey light of early morning. Instantly, Adam leapt forward, jumping between Gustave and Brigitte's door.

"Adam, so good to see you looking so well," Gustave said smoothly, as if it were perfectly natural for him to be roaming the halls in the early hours of the morning.

"Stay away from my daughter," he growled.

"I can't imagine what you could be talking about."

"Enough!" Adam hollered in a way that reminded her vividly of the Beast. "Enough of your lies, uncle. After everything we've been through, after everything you've done for me, could you really hurt my child?"

"Hurt her? Goodness, no. I merely hoped to use her as tool to ensure my escape." Belle remarked to herself that Gustave took this whole situation very lightly; either he did not understand the weight of his actions, or he simply did not care. "But since that is no longer the case. . ."

Belle gasped as Gustave thrust forward and hit Adam in his wounded side, making him grunt and crumple, clutching his broken ribs. Gustave rushed down the hall in her direction and Belle was torn between wanting to stop him and fearing he might seek to harm her. In the end her instincts took over and she stepped forward to try and stop him fleeing. He caught her by the shoulders as he passed and for a moment she thought he'd try and use her as an escape as he planned to do with her daughter, but he seemed to have abandoned that altogether. Instead, he simply pushed her out of the way, sending her to the floor.

"Your Highness!" a guard came up from behind her.

"I'm fine, go after Gustave," she insisted, pointing in the direction Gustave had gone. He did as she bid and soon she and Adam were alone in the hall. She stood and went over to Adam, still clutching his side.

"Adam?" she said, kneeling in front of him and putting a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Give me a minute," he grunted, staring at the floor.

"Did your stitches rip again?" she asked.

"I don't think so. He caught me just right though." He took a deep breath and stood slowly. After another moment spent steadying himself he gave her a smile to show he was all right. She didn't exactly believe him, but she knew that was the best she would get.

"Come on, let's go back and get ready for the day. Hopefully the guards caught Gustave." Adam grunted, but did not give her any idea of what he was thinking. As he walked slowly back towards the staircase, Belle took a moment to peek inside Brigitte's room to see that she was still sound asleep in her bed. Thank goodness she hadn't woken for any of that.

* * *

Adam's POV

Gustave had fled the castle, to Adam's disappointment and dread. A chase had been organized, but they came back empty-handed. Apparently Gustave had left the road, plunging into the forest itself, and the guards who had been pursuing him lost him in the trees. It was all very well planned; even the guard who had helped Gustave escape his room had fled. Adam wasn't sure if he was glad the guard had left before he could be confronted or if he resented the fact that the man couldn't face Adam. At least no other guards seemed to be planning betrayal.

He had a feeling Gustave was heading straight for the king's court. If it was power Gustave wanted, he would certainly find it there. When he said as much to Belle, she suggested he write another letter and have it sent out immediately. He did so, sending his most trustworthy messenger on the fastest horse, and had to hope it would get there in time to warn the king. Until he received a reply, potentially weeks away, there was nothing more to be done.

He needed something to do, something to distract himself from his own thoughts. Pacing was just making his mind whir all the worse and there was no way he could relax enough for it to be worth asking Belle to read to him. That usually calmed him, took him away from his troubles, but today he doubted it would be enough. And the growing, darkening clouds in the sky ruled out riding. There was one thing, it occurred to him, that might be able to distract his mind from his uncle's betrayal. So he made his way up to the West Wing but turned right down the hall rather than left to his rooms and entered a room he had his piano moved to shortly before he and Belle were married. He hadn't had much time to play in the past few years, and any free time he had he wished to spend with his wife and daughter. As he sat on the smooth, dark wooden bench, he wondered why he hadn't kept up with it more. Belle loved when he played, so why hadn't he found the time to do it for her more?

As he marveled at how time slips away so easily, he brought his hands up to the keys and played a few notes. They echoed around the room and he instantly felt himself relax. Soon, he was playing melodies as they came into his head, inventing and molding them together as it felt they should be.

He came to the end of one song, blissfully able to ignore his troubles of the past several days, and felt a presence behind him. Expecting Belle, he turned with a smile but instead saw Brigitte. She was clinging to the door, half hidden behind it, watching him with her big blue eyes.

"Come here, ma petite," he said, his smile growing and he reached a hand out to her. She stepped inside, looking as though she might get into trouble for spying. "It's all right."

"What are you doing, Papa?" she asked as she approached him.

"I'm—I'm playing the piano," he said with some surprise. Had he really not played for so long that the act was not in Brigitte's memory?

"Why?"

"Because I like it. It makes me happy. Like reading books makes your Maman happy."

"Don't you like reading books?" she asked almost in bewilderment and Adam chuckled.

"Of course I do, but we each have our _favorite _things, don't we?" Brigitte nodded and turned her attention to the keys that stood just above her head. "Here, climb up," he offered, wishing he could help her, but his ribs still ached horribly. "Go on, press on one of them," he offered, motioning to the keys that were now even with her nose. She did as he bid and he watched as her eyes widened at the sound that echoed around the room. "Listen now, these ones are lower and these ones are higher," he demonstrated as he spoke, pecking at the keys on either side of the keyboard. He let her explore the keys she could reach, watching her delight at the different tones. After a while, he joined her, playing scales and nonsense bits as she pecked out her own tuneless melody. She giggled in delight, her face beaming, and Adam felt his heart swell as he watched his daughter's blonde, nearly brown curls bounce with her antics, her beautiful little smile, the way her feet kicked off the edge of the bench as she played. He cringed against the thought of what might have happened to her had Belle not stopped Gustave when she did, had he not reached her room before Gustave, then violently threw the image from his mind, focusing only on the fun they were having.

* * *

Belle's POV

She was passing the staircase to the West Wing when she heard the sounds of the piano waft down to her. Smiling, glad Adam had taken his piano up again, she changed her route to find him. As she climbed the first stair, however, she heard the music stop and change to something akin to chaotic nonsense. She grinned then, guessing what must have happened, and eagerly made her way forward until she was outside the piano room. The door was open, so she peered in and watched Adam and Brigitte sitting side by side making up quite an awful sort of song and obviously having a wonderful time. Unwilling to interrupt, she stood silently in the doorway and watched. Adam noticed her after a few minutes and beamed at her with the wide, boyish smile she had fallen so in love with. She nodded and smiled at him in return, leaning against the door frame and watched her loves play, dismissing to her nightmares the thought how she almost lost them both so recently at the hands of one she had trusted. Gustave's betrayal stung, but at least she still had her family: her father, her husband and daughter, and this new life growing inside her.


End file.
